We'll Meet in the Stars
by amakitkat
Summary: "The stars are what holds us together." "Do you truly believe that?" "Yes." It's dark. His hair covers most of his face but it's there. A smile. Camilla Valencia somehow managed to wiggle herself in the heart of Shouta Aizawa, something he completely didn't expect or was prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I love love LOOOOOVE Aizawa, & since I finally finished my last semester at the community college I thought that I should try & give it a shot at writing again. Its been a while, so I'm really sorry if this isn't that great. (¤﹏¤) But I hope it's at least alright. Anyways, on with the show!**

 **I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The warmth of the sun was welcomed as the cool breeze graced her face. She hugged her pea coat tighter around herself as she made her way up the steps of Yuuei High School. Today was Camilla Valencia's first day as a teacher for the General Department. She heard from All Might that a position opened at Yuuei and immediately called about the job and how to apply. After many interviews, background checks, and taking an assessment test for her quirk, she finally got the job. All Might wanted to put in a good word for Camilla, but she told him not to because she needed to get this job on her own without anyone else's help.

Nezu had already given Camilla a tour of the campus the other day, since she memorized her way around before she was able to find the staff room. There was a teacher sitting at his desk as she walked in, the man whose body was made of cement. She racked through her brain for his name and remembered it's Cementoss.

"Good morning, you must be Miss Valencia," he said as he got up from his seat and bowed.

Reminding herself of Japanese customs, she did the same.

"Good morning, you're Cementoss, correct?" She asked.

He nodded and at the same time principal Nezu came in.

"Ah, Miss Valencia, good morning! I hope it wasn't too much trouble finding your way in here," Nezu said.

Camilla shook her head and smiled, "Not at all,"

"Splendid. Please don't be shy to ask for directions or for any other concern you might have. You know where to find me if you need anything. I have matters to attend to, so I'll leave you to it," and just like that, the bear or dog or mouse, was gone.

"Don't worry miss, you'll get used to him," Cementoss stated.

Camilla went to her desk, which Nezu informed her of the other day, and set her bag down as she took off her peacoat. As the start of school was getting closer more pro heroes/teachers came in. Camilla met Power Loader, Ectoplasm, Snipe, Thirteen, and Vlad King, which she was nervous of meeting since they were all great heroes to her. Then All Might came in and Camilla felt relieved, _finally a familiar face,_ she thought. They greeted each other like usual old friends, hugging and making sure everything was going well for the other. She still wasn't used to seeing him in his normal form, it was such a vast difference from his hero form. He looked rather tired in this form, which concerned her.

"Is everything okay?" Camilla asked.

All Might gave her a small smile, "Yeah, just working hard on being a great teacher now that I'm no longer the number one hero,"

"I know you're a great teacher. And hey, I know I wasn't around when everything happened, so if you ever want to talk about it you can talk to me,"

Patting her head and softly smiling down at her, he said, "I know,"

As they struck up a conversation of how things were back in the States, a loud voice from down the hall reached the staff room. Both turned to look at the door.

"All I'm sayin' is that you could've killed it!" A male voice yelled.

"Jeez, Mic, stop crying already. It was only on you for like a second," another voice said, this time a female.

"I don't care, you guys know I don't like spiders!" The loud man continued to yell as they got closer.

Feeling confused, Camilla looked up at All Might as he sighed and looked down at her.

"It's Present Mic, he doesn't like bugs," was all he said.

Just then three people came in, two men and one woman. The woman was dressed in a dominatrix-type of outfit, with long black hair and crazy blue eyes. A blonde man with cockatoo hair was dressed in all black leather, and since he was still complaining it was easy to surmise that he's Present Mic. The last man looked extremely tired, with shoulder-length black hair and a scarf that was hiding the bottom half of his face.

The woman instantly noticed All Might and smiled, "Hey All Might, how's it going?" she asked. Her eyes glanced down to Camilla and they widened, the smile on her face grew. "Is this the new teacher?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, this is Valencia Camilla. Cam, this is Midnight, Present Mic, and Eraserhead," All Might introduced.

Camilla was about to bow when Midnight rushed at her, hooking her finger under her chin to lift her face.

"Oh my, you are a beauty! It's nice to have another woman around here! I'm Kayama Nemuri," Midnight beamed.

Even though her comment made Camilla blush, she still gave Midnight a once over and smiled at her.

"Hello and thank you, you're quite lovely, too," she replied.

"Ooh, I'm tingling all over," she purred.

Camilla's eyebrows rose as she let out a snigger. _Wow, she sure likes putting it out there,_ she thought.

"Easy, Midnight, you're going to scare her off," Present Mic said as he pulled Midnight away. He extended his arm and took Camilla's hand in his to shake. Hard. " _Good morning, listener!_ I'm Yamada Hizashi, the English teacher here at Yuuei!" He yelled. (Technically everyone in this story is speaking Japanese, but whenever a character, like Camilla or Present Mic, speaks in English I'll italicize it)

"Holy crap, you're loud," She said.

He threw his head back and laughed, their hands still shaking vigorously.

"Well, that's my quirk! And I'm also a radio show host so don't forget to tune in and listen! It's called 'Put Your Hands Up' and I play music nonstop every Friday night from 1am to 5am, so check it out on Hero FM!"

Pulling her hand from his she nodded, "Will do, good sir,"

Looking at the last of the three, the man named Eraserhead just gave a nod.

"Eraser's not really a verbal person, but so you're not confused he's saying hello," Present Mic said.

That comment earned him an elbow to the stomach by Eraserhead.

"I'm Aizawa Shouta, I don't care if you call me Eraserhead or Aizawa," was all he said as he made his way to his desk, which was across from mine.

Camilla looked at All Might and gave him half a smile, "A man of few words, I like that,"

Everyone went to their desks, All Might sitting a desk away from her on the left, Eraserhead across from her and Present Mic on his right. Midnight sat a few desks away from Present Mic, which sucked to Camilla because she wanted to get to know her more.

As she pulled out her binder of lesson plans she could feel her heart beating a bit faster. _Oh boy, try to calm down Cammy,_ she told herself. Even though she's taught before this was her first time to actually teach at a high ranked school. A hero school non-the less. Camilla hoped that she can be what the students need to help them out with their studies as well as with their quirks. General Department students don't get to do enough hero work like the heroic classes, but Nezu said it was okay for them to do a lesson here and there that focuses on their quirk. _I shouldn't worry, I know if I have any trouble I can count on All Might to help,_ she deduced.

Seeing as there was fifteen minutes before school started Camilla decided to head to the classroom. She gathered all the paperwork she needed, and when she looked up she noticed a few teachers were already gone. The only teachers left were All Might, Eraserhead, and Thirteen.

All Might glanced up from his computer and gave her a reassuring smile, "You'll be fine, the students here are great,"

Returning the smile, she stood from my chair and pushed it in, "I bet, they're all pretty extraordinary if they go here,"

"Do you know your way around?" Eraserhead suddenly asked.

Surprised, Camilla turned towards him, but he was looking down at the papers he was grading, "Uh, yeah. Nezu gave me a tour the other day,"

His response was a small grunt.

She looked at All Might to explain, "He means 'got it',"

"Oh, okay," was all she said. Making sure she had everything she needed, she headed to the General Department classroom for her first day of teaching. Before she exited the room, she looked back at All Might, but his eyes were glued to his computer screen, then involuntarily her eyes settled on Eraserhead. His eyes were on her, and she instantly gave him a small smile. He looked down and went back to grading his papers, most of his face hidden behind his scarf. Turning back around she left the room. Her cheeks suddenly felt warm.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello sunflowers, I hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter. :) I posted this story on my Tumblr account & decided to also post it on here b/c why not? If you want to follow me on Tumblr my username is chuckythecat & I reblog a lot of BNHA content, especially Aizawa b/c he's the BAE. ^-^ If I see that people like it then I hope to have the 2nd chapter updated by this week! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it and pls don't be afraid to favorite, follow, & review! （＾ω＾）Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back my little sunflowers! I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to update this week, but alas I was able to. :) Also, I wanted to thank those that favorited and followed my story! ^_^ It truly means a lot!** **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't worry, there will be some Shouta/Camilla moments in the future but as of rn, it'll be slow (not too slow, I don't wanna make you sunflowers suffer). Anyways, here's the 2nd chapter, enjoy!**

 **I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Camilla was nervous about meeting her students, but her nerves were easily replaced with relief once she got through introductions. The students were sweet and welcoming, excited about their new teacher and what plans she had in store for them.

"What I expect from you all is to work hard, don't half-ass things just for the sake of getting it done. Please don't be afraid to ask questions, whether you're unsure of something or need help. Always speak your mind, I would truly love to listen to what you all have to say," Camilla explained.

A student with red hair raised her hand.

Camilla pointed at the girl, "Please remind me of your name, dear, what's your question?"

"Himura Akari, and regarding our training with our quirks, will we be training twice a month or something?" she asked.

Another student spoke up, his dark fringe covering most of his forehead. "Yeah, our last teacher wouldn't really have us practice using our quirks. I know since we're only in general studies it's not as common as the heroic courses, but still, I'd like to train more. Fukui Itsuo, by the way."

Many students agreed with him, adding their own comments on how they'd like to use their quirks more.

"Honestly, I feel the same. You all got into Yuuei for a reason, and even though this isn't the hero course, you all do deserve to train your quirks more. I've spoken with principal Nezu about this and he feels the same. Obviously, we won't be doing quirk activities every day, but I _would_ like to incorporate at least two lessons a week regarding your quirks. I want to do both hero lessons and rescuing lessons, and as we go along it'll become more challenging." Camilla explained.

The students all cheered, happy that they can train more than before. Yes, they were happy that they were in Yuuei, but many of them wanted to join the hero course. They were grateful though that they were getting a better education than from a regular high school, so it wasn't so bad.

Camilla quieted the students down and told them that for just this first week they will focus on regular school work. She knew of their quirks already, but she still wanted more time to create a lesson plan that will benefit them.

* * *

The bell for lunch rang and all the students left in a hurry, happy to get some food into their stomachs. There was one student who still lingered after the others left. Once he knew all the kids were gone he made his way over to Camilla.

She didn't look up from collecting everything off her desk as she said, "Got a question, kiddo?"

The boy cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I just wanted to know that when we train how long is it going to be?"

Camilla looked up at him and saw that his purple eyes were looking down at the desk.

She smiled softly at him, "Name please,"

"Shinsou Hitoshi,"

"Well, Shinsou, in the beginning I plan on keeping it simple, no more than an hour of training and the exercises won't be so tough. But as we go along I'll extend the time and difficulty of the training,"

Shinsou nodded, this time looking at her.

"Anything else?"

"No, that's all, thanks,"

"Alright, now go and get some food, that way you can be focused when class resumes,"

Shinsou left the classroom without saying a word, and once Camilla had gathered everything she needed she headed out as well.

* * *

"So, how has the first half of the school day treated you?" All Might asked.

He and Camilla were in the teachers lounge eating their lunches, Present Mic and Midnight having joined them too.

Camilla took a quick sip of her iced tea and smiled wide at All Might, "It's been great, the students are fantastic and incredibly sweet,"

"Well that's Yuuei for ya, that's why I'm also fantastic and sweet!" Present Mic said.

Midnight scoffed, "Sure, Mic, keep telling yourself that,"

"Say what?!" Present Mic yelled.

Aizawa entered the room at that moment, his tired eyes setting on where the others sat. All Might noticed him first.

"Aizawa, nice of you to join us," he said.

"Well, I wanted to take a nap, but Hizashi kept blowing up my phone to come eat. So, here I am,"

Present Mic glared at Aizawa, "Well excuse me for caring," he pouted.

Aizawa noticed that the only seat left was between Present Mic and the new teacher, so reluctantly he sat himself between them. Present Mic passed him the unopened bento that was on the table, cute little images of cats plastered all over the cloth wrapped around it. Camilla grinned when she noticed it.

"That's so cute, where did you get it?" she asked Aizawa as he loosened the knot.

"I got it for him as a gift!" Present Mic answered.

Aizawa merely nodded and began to eat his food. Camilla remembered that he didn't like to talk much and turned her attention back to the others.

Present Mic and Midnight asked about what Camilla did before coming to Japan.

"I worked at a publishing agency and was a professor at a university,"

Midnight let out a low whistle, "Wow, that sounds like _a lot_ of work, especially reading and writing,"

Camilla let out a small laugh, "It was, but it was manageable. I was only a professor twice a week, and the other days at the publishing agency I was a commissioning editor,"

"Commissioning editor? What's that?" Present Mic asked.

"Basically, I would need to find new books and approve them to the agency to help keep bringing money in," she explained.

"You must have read a shit load of works then," Midnight commented.

Nodding, Camilla said, "Yes I did, and _many_ of them. But it was still amazing to read people's ideas, regardless if the work was good or bad. It was a nice change because everything I read was different, it was incredible to read, to see, what these people envisioned in their minds,"

Aizawa listened intently, although his eyes never left his food.

"It seemed like everything was going well, why'd you decide to come here?" Present Mic inquired.

 _Good question,_ Aizawa thought.

Alarm flashed through Camilla's eyes, but it was only for a second as she composed herself. All Might quickly glanced at her, he noticed that she was a little tense. To the others she seemed okay, but since he's known Camilla for years, he was able to tell she was troubled by the question.

"My boss and I at the publishing agency just kept bumping heads. He wanted certain works to be published, and as my job to find and approve new books, it was also my duty to research what types of works were popular at that time. But my boss just wanted to publish works related to war, crime, stuff like that. He was also a very sexist man," Camilla said. The lie was practiced many times the week prior, she almost believed it herself.

Midnight rolled her eyes, "Men like that are the worst, they think that just because they're the boss it all has to be their way,"

"What an arrogant jerk, you did good on leaving, no need to waste your talent there," Present Mic added.

"Why didn't you file a complaint to get him fired?" Aizawa asked as he looked at Camilla.

All Might wanted to hide his face behind his hand. _You're always so vigilant, Aizawa,_ he thought.

"Fired?" Camilla asked.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, "He was sexist, so you could have gotten him fired," he stated.

Camilla's mind scattered around for an explanation, "Oh, well yeah, of course I went to HR, but even then they didn't do anything. He's a person of power and has been in the publishing agency for years, they weren't going to fire him just because one employee came forward to say that he's sexist. It was all corrupt and I couldn't change anything, so I left. Not long after that All Might called me up about a position that opened here so I decided a change would be good," _Wow, that was good,_ she thought.

She could tell that Aizawa was skeptical of her.

He was still staring at her and Camilla stared back, not wanting him to catch on her lie. He looked at her for another moment and turned away, seeming satisfied with her response.

Wanting to change the subject, All Might asked Midnight about some villains she caught the night before, and they quickly moved on from the previous topic.

Aizawa still didn't truly believe what Camilla said, he could tell that something was off. He noticed how she tensed up even if it was just for a second, and how her light brown eyes slightly widened with the questions. Present Mic and Midnight didn't seem to have noticed because they believed everything she said. And of course they would, she was an old friend of All Might so there was no reason to doubt anything about her. Aizawa knew that All Might wasn't a bad judge of character, and he was friends with the people he chose because they were good. If Camilla was lying he didn't why she would need to, unless if it was something bad or personal. Still, he wanted to know because regardless she was a stranger, and he didn't want his students or anyone else to be in any form of danger. Aizawa noted that he was going to keep an eye on her, to make sure she wasn't up to something.

He didn't notice that he had been staring at her from the corner of his eye until she looked at him. Black eyes met light brown eyes, and they both instantly looked away.

For the rest of lunch Aizawa stayed quiet, Camilla and All Might added comments here and there, while Present Mic and Midnight talked most of the time.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter, I know much isn't happening but just so that you guys can get the feel of the type of character Camilla is. :) And hey hey, looks like Camilla is Shinsou's teacher for 1C. *squeals in excitement* Also, since there isn't much info on class 1C I made up the names for those characters. Horikoshi needs to give us more deets on the other students and classes. & I wasn't sure if the general studies students have a different teacher for every subject like 1A & 1B, so I'm just going to have Camilla be their teacher for majority of the subjects except for like, maybe 2 subjects or something. I know the teachers also have at least one period free so that they can grade or plan a lesson, and I just wanted to add this now before I forget. Since xmas is just a few days away I might not have a chance to update but if I can I will. :) Anyways, pls don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Also, HAPPY HOLIDAYS & stay safe! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright my little sunflowers, I am back! This one went on a little longer than I expected, but nonetheless more is good. Hope you all enjoy it! :)**

 **I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The first week of teaching came to an end and it was finally the weekend and Camilla was glad. Yeah she liked her students, but she couldn't wait to sleep in. She was more of a night owl than a morning bird. The weekend was going to consist of watching reruns of her favorite show, eating, and grading papers as she lazed around in her pajamas. _Ah, that sounds wonderful,_ she thought.

There was a couple of knocks on the classroom door then it opened to reveal Midnight, her Cheshire smile stretching across her face.

"Hey darling, Present Mic had a wonderful idea. He said we should all hang out tonight to celebrate you surviving the first week," she disclosed.

Camilla glimpsed at the pile of homework she had to grade, "As much fun as that sounds, I actually have a lot of homework to grade,"

Midnight tsked, "Come on Cam, it'll just be for a little while and it'll be fun!"

Even though this was barely Camilla's first week at Yuuei, she and Midnight instantly became close friends and began to call each other by their first names.

"I don't know-"

"Pretty please! Come on, it's to celebrate, it's for a good cause,"

"But I wanted to put on my pajamas, eat, sleep-"

"Oh Kami, not you too," Midnight groaned.

Camilla furrowed her eyebrows, "'Not me too' what?" she asked.

Midnight let out a long sigh as she leaned against the door frame, "You're just like Eraser, all you wanna do is lounge about at home,"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"It's boring! Come on Cam, it's just this night and you can be lazy all you want after,"

Giving in, Camilla told her okay and Midnight squealed excitedly and dragged her out of the classroom. Using her telekinesis, Camilla levitated and moved the pile of homework to follow her and once it was close enough she grabbed the paperwork, then closed the door.

Midnight informed Camilla that Present Mic was having the get-together at his place, there was going to be food and a few alcoholic beverages. Other than them, the others that were invited were Aizawa, All Might, Thirteen, Ectoplasm, and Snipe. The other teachers were going to be busy since they were paroling that night.

As they headed in the staff room Midnight told Camilla that she'd pick her up and asked for her address. Present Mic and Aizawa were already sitting at their desks as they finished up grading and making lesson plans.

"Aizawa, get this," Midnight started, "Cammy here is just like you," she stated. Aizawa gave her a perplexed look.

Camilla's cheeks reddened, "Nemuri!" she hissed.

Midnight chuckled, "What? I mean that she's like you in a way that all she wants to do is warm up in bed, finish her paperwork, eat, sleep-"

Present Mic bellowed, "Sounds exactly like Shouta!"

Aizawa's eyes narrowed at Present Mic.

"Yes! Aww, look Eraser, we found you a perfect match," Midnight teased as Present Mic giggled.

That comment earned Midnight a smack on her arm and a glare from Aizawa.

"Ow!"

"If you don't stop I won't go," Camilla threatened.

Midnight's eyes widen, "Okay okay, I'll stop,"

"Woo-hoo! So you're coming to my party?!" Present Mic yelled. Aizawa sighed.

"Dammit Mic, don't yell. And yea- wait, party?" Camilla asked. Her palms began to get sweaty, so she set the pile of homework down on her desk.

From behind Camilla, Midnight shook her head vigorously at Present Mic, doing the "cut-it out" motion with her hand and lip-saying 'small gathering'.

Present Mic quickly shook his head, "Did I say party? No no, what I meant to say was small gathering. Sorry, I get super excited sometimes!"

"Oh okay. Well then yeah, Nemuri's picking me up later,"

"Awesome!"

"So we gotta go and get ready, come on Cam. See you boys later," Midnight cooed.

Camilla picked up her belongings and waved at Present Mic and Aizawa as she followed Midnight.

"Why did you guys lie?" Aizawa asked.

"Huh? Who?" Present Mic replied.

Aizawa sighed again, "It's obvious that Valencia didn't like the idea of a party, so you covered it up by saying it's a 'small gathering' because Midnight told you to,"

Present Mic scoffed, "Because we want her to have a good time, Shouta! I almost slipped up, and if I didn't clear up my 'mistake' then she wouldn't have agreed to go!"

"You guys are terrible," was all Aizawa said.

"Pfft, whatever. Besides, she'll have you to keep her company so she won't feel left out,"

That made Aizawa's eyes widen and sharply turn to glare at Present Mic, "What?"

"I don't care what you say, you're going to that party, too,"

"No, I am n-"

"Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?" Present Mic began to beg. It didn't matter if Aizawa activated his quirk, Present Mic's voice was still loud enough to make him go deaf.

After about twenty minutes of Present Mic begging, Aizawa finally gave in.

* * *

The loud ringing shook Camilla out of her thoughts. She was ready and was staring at the night sky through her window as she waited for Midnight.

The name 'Nemuri' was on her phone screen and she answered, "Hey Medianoche," ("Medianoche" means Midnight in Spanish)

"Cammy, I'm about ten minutes away from your house. I just stopped by to pick up a few drinks that I like, I'll honk once I'm outside,"

"Okay, I'm ready so I'll be out in a flash,"

They hung up and Camilla stood from the couch and headed to her bedroom so she could look at herself once more before heading out.

She decided to wear a white halter top that contrasted with her tanned skin, high-waisted black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, and black t-strap heels. The outfit accentuated her curves but wasn't fitted so tightly, just how she liked it. She was going to do her hair, but since there was only going to be a few number of people she wore it down and left her caramel brown wavy curls alone. Camilla wasn't big on make-up either so she only applied chap-stick and went with a natural look.

Satisfied with how she looked, Camilla applied a bit more of perfume when she heard a honk from outside. Gathering her small purse and phone, she turned off all the lights and headed outside, locking the door.

As she got in the passenger side of the car Camilla couldn't help but notice Midnight's attire. She wore a little black number that was skin tight, the hem of her dress barely covering her ass, and the low-cut top leaving nothing to the imagination.

"First off, you look amazing, but why are you dressed like you're looking for sex?" Camilla asked.

Midnight eyed herself, "Well, after this I was going to go out and party. Besides, it's not exactly that different from my hero costume,"

"Hmm, I guess so,"

"Also, you look ravishing," Midnight purred.

Camilla couldn't help but blush and smile sheepishly, "Thanks,"

Midnight put the car into gear and drove off to Present Mic's house. Along the way Midnight talked about crazy parties she went to during her teen years, making Camilla laugh and gasp at the naughty bits. Camilla added a few anecdotes as well, surprising Midnight that she was also a little rebel in her teen years.

"So you lost your virginity too as a teenager?" Midnight asked.

"Sadly yes, I was fifteen and was with this dumb guy who I thought I loved. Geez, I wish I can go back and slap myself," Camilla laughed.

Midnight laughed too, "Don't we all,"

After a couple of more minutes they arrived at Present Mic's house, which was a huge two-story house with a large front yard and long driveway. There were already many cars parked along the driveway and some along the sidewalk. Midnight parked beside the sidewalk and turned off the car.

"Alright, we're here!" She cheered as she undid her seatbelt and collected her purse.

"Nemuri, what's this?"

"What's what?"

Camilla pointed towards the house and cars, "Why-why is there so many people…" she trailed off as she remembered Present Mic saying, _"So you're coming to my party?!"_ but he had corrected himself. Supposedly.

Whipping her head around to Midnight, Camilla whined, "I thought you said it was a small get-together,"

Midnight gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Cammy, it's just that I knew you wouldn't have come if I said it was a party. Come on, it's going to be fun!" Midnight reached over the backseat and grabbed the bag with two whiskey bottles and stepped out of the car.

Groaning, Camilla took off her seatbelt and gathered her things as she stepped out of the car.

"Oh quit crying, you'll have fun. Mic throws the best parties,"

"Now I know why you're dressed like that, you liar,"

"Well I did say I was going to a party,"

"Whatever, this better be worth it,"

It took a few minutes for them to walk down the driveway, but they eventually got to the front of the house.

Camilla stopped because she thought Midnight was going to ring the doorbell, but instead the black-haired beauty simply opened the door and strutted inside. Sighing, Camilla followed. Music was blasting throughout the house and from what Camilla could tell it was techno music. There was a lot of colorful flashing lights as well and just then Present Mic appeared before them.

"Midnight! Valencia! You both made it!" Present Mic exclaimed. They both greeted him as well.

To Camilla's surprise Present Mic wore his hair down and had it brushed back. It was extremely different from his signature crazy cockatoo hair, but she liked it. He wore a black button up short-sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

"I brought my booze, now where can I put it?" Midnight asked.

Present Mic motioned for them to follow him as they made their way towards the kitchen. Camilla admired the solid grey hardwood flooring and wanted to touch it to feel how cool it was. She glanced across the foyer and was able to see a crowd of people dancing and mingling about in the living room.

As they arrived at the kitchen Midnight placed her whiskey bottles on the delicatus white granite countertop island. Along the island were other brands of whiskey, vodka, beer, wine, sake, shochu, and chuhai. Camilla also noticed that the music wasn't as loud in the kitchen.

Sitting on one of the stools at the island was Aizawa who was drinking a beer. He had on a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black jeans, and had his hair half up and half down.

For some reason, seeing him there made Camilla relax a little bit. She felt that it was because she knew for a fact that Midnight and Present Mic were party animals, while Aizawa was a homebody just like herself. Wanting to be around someone calm, she went around the island and sat next to him.

Aizawa tensed a little but Camilla didn't notice.

"Hey Aizawa," she greeted with a shy smile. She knew he liked to keep to himself most of the time, but she hoped he'd feel pity for her and let her stay by his side.

"Valencia," was all he said as he took a sip of his beer. _That's the first time she's called me Aizawa,_ he thought.

"Cammy my dear, what do you want to drink?" Midnight asked as she poured whiskey in a red solo cup.

Eyeing the drinks around Camilla opted with a red wine. Present Mic pulled a glass of wine from one of the cupboards and served her. She thanked him when he handed it to her and she took a small sip. Aizawa and Camilla sat quietly next to each other as they sipped on their drinks, unbeknownst to them Present Mic and Midnight grinned wickedly at each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Tbh I didn't expect for this to become a party but as I wrote my fingers just did whatever the hell they wanted. Anyways, I hope everyone had a nice holiday! For once it was peaceful in my house b/c my relatives celebrated elsewhere. My dogs were finally able to sleep comfortably. Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR GIRL OCHAKO URARAKA! Thank you Horikoshi for creating such a beautiful character (*KIND OF SPOILER ALERT* altho I really really hope she isn't the traitor, there's some good theories out there but who knows *END OF SPOILER*) It was a little hard figuring out how Present Mic lives, but honestly the dude is kind of like a rockstar & enjoys that musical lifestyle + being a DJ, pro hero, & teacher we can surmise that he's pretty well off, so it makes sense to me that he'd live lavishly. & a TON OF THANK YOUS to those who favorited & followed my story! ^.^ It truly means a lot! & just a heads up, since I am all caught up w/ the manga there MIGHT be spoilers, I'll try my best to not include them, but if not I'll put a warning for those that have only seen the anime. Anyways, I'll stop here cus I just realized I wrote a lot lol. Pls don't forget to favorite, follow, & review! It truly helps to keep me motivated b/c then I know that people truly enjoy reading this. :) I'd like to get an update out before the year ends, but I know it might be futile so in case if I don't update, HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR & PLS STAY SAFE & I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE END OF THE YEAR + THE BEGINNING OF A NEW YEAR W/ THOSE THAT YOU LOVE. Thank you all, I hope to update soon, & I'll see you in 2018!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Present Mic and Midnight had run off to the living room to join the rest of the party-goers. They served themselves their drinks and left without saying a word. If Camilla didn't know Aizawa she would've given Midnight panicked eyes for leaving her. But she felt calm when around him, so she was fine with them leaving.

Realizing that out of the group (her, Midnight, All Might, Present Mic, and Aizawa) Aizawa was the one who she least spoke with. Of course, she barely had a week working at Yuuei, but regardless she quickly got along with Midnight and Present Mic.

Taking a deep breath, Camilla said, "So, Mic dragged you here."

"Somehow he convinced me." Aizawa replied.

Camilla smiled, "Well I think it's sweet that you put up with it."

Aizawa turned to her with a confused expression, "Sweet?"

"Yeah, Midnight told me that you and Mic have been best friends since like high school. And it's easy to see that you both have completely different personalities but there's respect and love there. Since you care about him you put up- well more like accept, his choice of lifestyle."

Aizawa had turned back around to face forward and kept a stoic expression the entire time. Camilla wasn't sure if she upset him or if he just didn't care about what she had to say.

He took a sip of his beer and just nodded. For some reason his approval made Camilla elated.

"So, you're a teacher for the hero course. What's that like?" Camilla wanted to know more about this man. Something about him enticed her and she thought it was most likely because he was so reserved.

"Exhausting and interesting."

Camilla giggled, "I bet, you have talented students. Apart from interesting, it should be exhausting. That's how you know you're doing a great job." She commented as she finished the last remains of her wine. "This was good, I'm going to get some more." She stood up from her seat and walked around the island to grab the glass of red wine. Then she looked around the kitchen and realized there wasn't any food when Present Mic said there was. "Uh, does Mic have anything to eat?" She asked.

Aizawa also finished the rest of his beer and got up. He's been to Present Mic's house plenty of times so he knew where things were at.

"Does he have anything that's easy to make or to just heat up?" Camilla questioned.

Aizawa strolled to the refrigerator and opened it, looking around to check if Present Mic had any leftovers. He spotted a tupperware and took it out.

Opening it, he said, "Here's some leftover teriyaki chicken and rice."

Camilla's eyes lit up. "Oh that looks delicious. Wait, you don't think he'd get mad if I eat it? Maybe he's saving it."

Aizawa shrugged, "He told you this was going to be a small gathering."

Camilla smirked and took the tupperware from his hand, their fingers brushing for half a second. A small blush formed over her cheeks and she was too shy to look up at Aizawa. His eyebrows had risen slightly, but he quickly brushed it off. Camilla put the food into the microwave and timed it, then she asked Aizawa where the chopsticks were kept. He handed her a pair and as he made his way back to the stool he grabbed another beer.

Once she poured herself more wine and the food was heated, Camilla made her way back to sit next to Aizawa.

This time he was the one to initiate conversation.

"How are things going in general studies?" He asked.

Camilla swallowed the food she was chewing before answering, "They're amazing, incredibly sweet and intelligent kids. I hope I can succeed on helping them to move forward in achieving their dreams."

"Just make sure those dreams are achievable. There's nothing crueler than letting a dream end midway."

Camilla furrowed her brows. "I see… but I mean, if that's their dream then who am I to change it? Anything can be achieved as long as you set your heart on it."

Aizawa sighed, "You sound just like All Might."

"How come?"

"Instead of thinking logically you think emotionally."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You land yourself in a world of hurt."

Camilla was taken aback by his words. She finished eating the rest of the food and took a swig of her wine.

"Well, you're right on that. It is important to not let emotions get the better of you. But I believe in my students, and I'll support them on whatever they want to accomplish." And that was a fact. She knew what Aizawa said had many truths to it. However, she believed that if you set your heart on something and you truly wanted it, you'll get it.

Aizawa thought he'd be annoyed by Camilla's comment, but instead he felt…content? He wasn't sure exactly what he felt, but he knew that he wasn't bothered by her response. Maybe it was because there was such conviction in her voice.

Wanting to lighten the mood, Camilla changed topics.

With a knowing smile on her face she asked Aizawa, "Is it true that you're sometimes called caterpillar man?"

Bemused, Aizawa inquired, "Who said that?"

Camilla couldn't contain her laughter. His expression was cute and the image of him as a caterpillar was funny to imagine.

"Mic did." She answered as she laughed. "It's because he 'warned' me about seeing you sleeping everywhere in your yellow sleeping bag. But I hardly see you so that's why I had to ask." She explained.

Aizawa gave himself a reminder to give Present Mic a good hard smack for what he said.

"Hizashi calls me that, not everyone."

Camilla's laughter finally ceased, and it was quiet between them for a few moments. Then she asked, "Does he have anything else to eat?"

"You want more food?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello my little sunflowers! I hope everyone had a great New Year's! I wanted to get this out sooner but sadly I got sick. I was upset because I spent the last day of 2017 & the first day of 2018 sick, not what I expected. I'm still a little sick but I feel much better than yesterday so I was able to write. Although as you can see this is a pretty short chapter & for that I'm sorry, but it's better than nothing! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it & a HUGE thank you to those that favorited & followed my story! Pls don't be afraid to follow, favorite, & review little sunflowers! Thank you & I hope to update soon! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

A bird chirped as it flew over from one tree to the next to land on a branch. Its head turned down to the side and its small round eyes blinked down at the students training below.

Grunts and pants were heard throughout the students as they each displayed what they can do with their quirks against Camilla. She thought it best to go up against them one on one to have them try their quirks on her so she could see how capable they were. They had also asked about her quirk and she decided this would be the best time to show them. The students had five minutes to land a hit on Camilla using their quirk, and the only thing she could do was to defend herself from them but not attack.

Camilla was more than halfway through a match with one of her students, Himura Akari. Himura was standing in front of Camilla but then teleported behind her to land a punch. Before she could even swing her arm back Camilla had already turned around to put up a force field. Himura's fist was met with an invisible shield, and when her fist made contact with it the area her knuckles touched turned emerald to indicate there was an invisible wall there. It also matched the emerald mist surrounding Camilla's hands. Himura jumped back and returned to Camilla's field of vision only to rush towards her teacher with her right arm strung back. When Himura was a foot away she teleported behind Camilla again, but was caught off guard when Camilla whirled around. And again her fist made contact with the invisible wall.

"Time's up, it's been five minutes." Camilla announced as the timer on her phone went off.

Himura sighed as she took a step back from her teacher. A grin stretched across Camilla's face.

"You did great, Himura. Your teleportation quirk is impressive, I've never seen anything like that. You need to start getting creative though, your moves are predictable." She informed.

Himura bowed and agreed to start practicing more, then she went back to stand with the rest of her class.

"All right Shinsou, you're up!" Camilla called.

With his hand placed on the back of his neck, Shinsou sauntered towards Camilla and stopped a couple of feet before her.

"Are you sure you want me to use my quirk on you?" Shinsou asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Shinsou, I trust you." Was all Camilla said as she set the timer on her phone.

Shinsou's eyes widened at her comment. _Trust me? But why?_ he asked himself.

The rest of the students were watching with fever, wanting to see how their teacher was going to defend herself from Shinsou's quirk.

"Come on, as much as I'd like to spend more time on this we don't have all day." Camilla told him.

"I haven't used my quirk on someone else for a while." He said.

"Well today _might_ be that day."

Shinsou smirked, _Got her._ "Tell us more about your quirk." He demanded.

Camilla grinned mischievously, "I showed you guys already, didn't I?"

The students gasped and Shinsou's smirk quickly faded, his brows furrowing.

"How?" He asked incredulously. _How did she avoid my quirk? Why didn't it work on her?_

"Keep trying, you still got—less than four minutes."

"Then maybe you should answer my first question."

"Okay, and I'm answering out of my _own_ will. I got telekinetic powers from my dad and telepathic powers from my mom."

The students all began to talk loudly amongst themselves, amazed that their teacher inherited _two_ quirks from her parents instead of it morphing into one.

Shinsou scowled. _No wonder my quirk isn't working, she can create a shield to block me from entering her mind._

"You knew my quirk wasn't going to affect you." He stated.

Camilla gave him a small smile, "I wasn't one hundred percent sure, to be honest. But your quirk is pretty powerful, I'm able to feel a little pressure of you trying to go through."

Shinsou tried a couple more times to brainwash Camilla but he couldn't succeed. She was the only person he knew that he couldn't use his quirk on. Apart from Midoriya who was able to break free.

About twenty minutes later training was over and the students were a little worn out. Camilla was able to see that they didn't train enough with their quirks, at least enough to master them at a proficient level.

"All right guys, that was great, you all did wonderful! Just know that little by little it's going to get tougher, so continue training!"

The students all headed back inside the school, but Camilla turned around to walk towards one of the trees that were fifteen feet away.

During some of the training she could feel she and the students were being watched, not by an ominous presence, but by someone curious.

Reaching one of the trees she poked her head around and spotted Aizawa napping in an upright position, his head leaning to the side, in his yellow sleeping bag. Her eyes lit up and her face softened. _I finally get to see caterpillar man._

Camilla wasn't able to eat anything else besides the teriyaki chicken and rice at the party because Ectoplasm and Thirteen came in with a drunk Snipe. Camilla began to help them to bring down Snipe's drunkenness and Aizawa had slipped away to take a nap. Thirteen and Ectoplasm decided to take Snipe home after he passed out and they all left. When Camilla went to go look for Aizawa Midnight snatched her to dance. And after two hours of babysitting Midnight to make sure no one tried to take advantage of her Camilla decided it was time for them to head home. She would've gone back to look for Aizawa, but she felt that he wanted to be alone.

Its been four days since the party but this is the first time she's seen Aizawa this week. _And_ in his yellow sleeping bag.

"Stop staring." Aizawa grumped.

Camilla smirked, "Then why were you doing it earlier?" she retorted.

He opened one tired eye to glare at her. "I was just curious to see how you trained the students."

"I was just curious to see you in your yellow sleeping bag."

He huffed as he sat up and unzipped the top part of his sleeping bag so he could drink from his juice pouch.

"Aww, do you have any more in there?" Camilla asked as she sat beside him.

Sighing, Aizawa pulled out an extra juice pouch and handed it to her. Camilla grinned as she removed the straw from its taped place and jabbed the small opening.

They both sat in silence as they drank their juice. Aizawa was staring at nothing in particular on the ground as he wondered why Camilla had stuck around.

She was gazing up at the sky, its colors changing from blue to pink to orange to gold. The light wind caressed her face and swirled her caramel brown wavy curls about. She finished her juice pouch and set it on her lap; she closed her eyes as she leaned her head back to enjoy the natural elements of the earth.

Aizawa shifted his head to look at her and was caught off guard when he saw her resting. She looked peaceful, delicate. Some of her hair was whirling against her face and he wondered if it didn't tickle her. He noticed that her full hair was thick and a little long, it reached her mid-back. And she always wore her wild mane down. Her tanned skin looked soft, it was a light brown color that wasn't seen very much around these areas. He remembered hearing Camilla tell Midnight and Present Mic that she was of Mexican descent. _I wonder if she knows Spanish._ She had downward-turned pink lips that were a little chapped and a small pointed nose. He also concluded that she loved to eat.

Realizing that he had been staring at her for a while, Aizawa quickly turned away and felt embarrassed. He didn't know why he felt like that, so he brushed off the emotion and went back to being detached.

Camilla opened her eyes and flicked them over to him, a bashful smile gracing her face.

* * *

 **A/N: All right, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Tbh I hope someone's reading this, if you are pls don't be afraid to leave any feedback! It helps w/ letting me know if people actually enjoy the story or not. That way I also know if I should keep going. (¤﹏¤) So, pls don't be shy & leave me any comments! & a HUGE thanks to the new favorites/follows! Don't forget to review too, though! (✿◠‿◠) Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Why didn't you become a hero?" asked Aizawa.

It's been three weeks since Camilla started working at Yuuei. Aizawa was always curious and wondered how it was possible for Camilla to work at the school if she wasn't a hero. He kept a close eye on her, especially when she was out training with her students. At first he thought she got into Yuuei without a hero license because she was strong. But as he watched her train with the students the only things she did was use her force field or levitate/move small objects. _Is that really all she can do with her quirk?_ Since the beginning he was suspicious of how she got into the school, and he grew tired of wondering so he decided to ask her.

Besides, they were a little comfortable with each other. As much as it annoyed Aizawa that her presence didn't bother him like All Might or the others, he enjoyed Camilla's company.

His gruff voice brought Camilla out of her daydreaming, her eyes blinking to refocus on reality. Currently they were both sitting alone across from each other in the staff room. Camilla had been grading papers but dozed off, staring down at the assignment and thinking about her life before. She completely forgot about Aizawa's presence and was spooked when he spoke up. He had heard the scratching of her pen stop and glanced up at her. Her mind was elsewhere instead of doing her job.

Camilla set her pen down as she leaned backward to stretch, her arms over her head.

"It just didn't appeal to me." She replied.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you teaching at a hero academy?"

"Didn't we talk about this already?" Camilla huffed. "I didn't like my old job, and a new door opened here so I came."

"I don't believe you." Aizawa admitted flatly.

Camilla's brows furrowed. She let out a small snort. "You're entitled to believe whatever you want."

Aizawa crossed his arms, "How is it that someone who isn't a hero was able to get into Yuuei to teach? You're the first non-hero to teach at this school."

"Must be because of my amazing resume and references." She said smugly.

He narrowed his eyes. "This isn't your typical normal school. Things are run differently here. My students have been attacked by real villains. How is someone like you going to protect the students, if worst case scenario, they're attacked?"

"I'd defend them."

"But you're not a hero."

Camilla glared, "What, you don't think I'm strong enough or something?"

"I don't."

"Why not?"

"I overheard you tell your students that you have a telekinetic and telepathic quirk. All you can do is levitate objects and create shields. Although I have yet to see you use your telepathic powers, you aren't fit for serious battle."

His remark made Camilla ball her fists.

"You're wrong."

Aizawa appeared impassive.

She unclenched her fists. "I know you believe that you're right because like you said, I'm no hero. You know nothing about me, so you're wondering how was I able to land this job if I have no experience as any type of professional. How am I supposed to protect the students." She stated.

Aizawa sighed, "I just don't see how you're a good fit to work here when someone who is capable can."

Camilla took a deep breath. "Look, if you want I can explain things to you but not here. We can go to my house and I'll tell you everything there."

"I have to patrol tonight, I won't be done until late."

"Okay, then whenever you're free."

Aizawa set his lips in a thin line. He was hardly ever free, and when he was all he wanted to do was to nap. And he didn't want to wait any longer for Camilla to tell him. He wanted the truth because he needed to trust her.

"I can swing by tonight when I'm done. I'm just warning you that it'll be late."

"Doesn't matter, I'm a night owl." She said. She opened one of her desk drawers and took a post-it out. She scribbled her address and number on it then handed it to him. "Just text me when you're on your way."

* * *

The television volume was low as Camilla lied on her pewter three-cushion sofa. The only light emanating in the small house was the glow of the tv. She blankly stared at the tv as her mind wondered on what she was going to tell Aizawa.

It the short span of three weeks she got along with everyone at her job. Her and All Might were still relatively close, but he was always busy with personal things so Camilla didn't hang out with him as much. She hung out all the time with Midnight and Present Mic, and besides All Might, they were her closest friends. Then there was Aizawa, who she saw at random times of the day or not at all. He kept more to himself, but he never once shooed her away when she would hang around him. Camilla believed it was because she could enjoy the silence which is what Aizawa values. He hardly ever rests and when he can he'll seize the opportunity to nap. Sure he naps in his class, but he much rather enjoy the peace.

Camilla could tell though that Aizawa didn't fully trust her, which surprisingly upset her. But she understood why. His students have been attacked by several villains on different occasions, he was only looking out for their safety. If she was in his shoes she surmised that she'd doubt herself as well. It was only fair for her to explain to him her situation so that he could understand and trust her. She really wanted him to trust her.

The vibration of her phone jolted her out of her thoughts. She reached over the coffee table and picked up her phone to read the text.

 _ **Shouta A.:**_

 _ **Going**_

Camilla glanced at the time on her phone. 2:34 am.

She replied "Okay" and got up from the sofa. She turned on the table lamp and put her hair up in a messy ponytail. She sauntered towards the small kitchen and turned on the coffee brewer. As Camilla set cookies on a small plate the aroma of coffee began to fill the air. She inhaled deeply and smiled. _It smells so wonderful._

After a couple minutes of tidying things up there was a knock on the door. Camilla realized that her heart was beating a little faster than normal. _Am I excited or nervous?_ she asked herself.

She gradually opened the door, just in case it was a villain or someone else. But as she saw the state Aizawa was in Camilla rapidly swung the door fully open. He was leaning against the doorframe as he held his side. His face was covered in a few cuts with blood and grime, and his clothes were tattered in some areas.

"Oh my god Aizawa, you're hurt." She exclaimed worriedly as she grabbed him as gently as she could and rushed him inside. Using her telekinesis, she shut the door and pulled out a chair from the table for him to sit.

"Don't worry Valencia, I'm fine. I've been in worse conditions." Aizawa told her.

Camilla shook her head. "I don't care. Why didn't-why didn't you go to the hospital or something? You could be seriously hurt." Her hands were on his face as she inspected the wounds.

Aizawa almost leaned in to her soft touch, but he shook her off.

"Valencia, I'm fine. This is just a normal night on the job. If you have a first aid kit for me to access, I'd appreciate it."

She stared at him incredulously. _How can he be so casual about this situation?_ Seeing as he had his mind set, Camilla informed him it was in the bathroom. She pointed to the bathroom and he told Camilla to give him a minute to clean up. She wanted to help him but he kept brushing her off. While Aizawa was in the bathroom Camilla checked on the coffee. _Still hot._ She was going to pour herself some but decided to wait on Aizawa. Pulling another chair out she sat and waited silently. The occasionally grunts were heard from her bathroom as Aizawa cleaned his wounds. Camilla wanted to go check on him, but she knew he'd be annoyed, so she stayed put.

After ten minutes Aizawa emerged from the bathroom, the blood and grime washed off his face, and the small wounds on his face were patched up. But he still looked messy.

Without thinking, Camilla blurted, "Do you want to shower?"

He stared at her, his face unflappable.

"I have some sweats and t-shirts, boxers too."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Aizawa's eyes _almost_ widened. _Crap, why did I say that?_

Puzzled, Camilla said, "I don't. I bought them 'cause they're comfortable. I mean, I'm wearing boxers right now."

Aizawa's eyes traveled down Camilla's body. She wore a faded navy NASA tank top, and black and white window pane plaid boxers. He hadn't noticed that she was wearing boxers, but he did notice that she wasn't wearing a bra. He looked down at his boots and placed his hand behind his neck.

"Yeah, I could use a shower."

She got up from her chair and headed to her bedroom which was right next to the bathroom. Aizawa glanced at her light brown toned legs. _They look smooth._ He sighed at his thoughts and wanted to scold himself. He didn't know what was wrong with him, all he knew was that he needed to stop.

Camilla reappeared with the clothes in her hand. She handed them to him and he thanked her, then he quickly entered the bathroom.

She looked at the time on the microwave, it read 2:57 am. _Maybe we'll have our talk another day. I'm sure after his shower he's going to go home and sleep._

Camilla strolled back to the living room and sat down. She let the cushions of the sofa engulf her as she closed her eyes. _I'll just rest for a couple minutes._ The low volume of the tv and the sound of spraying water lulled her sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So I had to change the rating of this story to Mature cus THINGS might happen & I wanted to warn/prepare anyone or everyone. So, here ya go little sunflowers, I hope you guys liked it! & thanks a ton for the favs & follows! Again, pls don't be shy to leave a comment! I really wanna hear what you guys think! (✿ヘᴥヘ) Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The closing of a door awoke Camilla. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision and stretched. She turned around and saw Aizawa standing in the middle of the kitchen adjusting the waistband of the sweats. The clothes fit him okay, but since he was taller than her the sweats only reached to above his ankles.

Aizawa glanced over at Camilla and asked, "Do you have a bag for me to put my clothes in?"

His torn hero costume was bundled up in his hands. Camilla got up and made her way to the kitchen, opening a cabinet from below the sink and pulling out a plastic bag. Aizawa thanked her as she handed it to him. She noticed his hair was brushed and for the first time, she saw his neck. _Wow, he's actually pretty broad._

"I'll reheat the coffee," Camilla said and poured two mugs, then one by one heated them in the microwave.

Aizawa placed the bag with his clothes on the floor near the table and took a seat.

"I hope you don't mind that I used your hairbrush." he told her.

"No, not at all." She placed both mugs on the table. "Do you like sugar? Cream?"

"Sugar's fine."

Camilla grabbed two spoons, the cream and sugar, napkins, and set them on the table, then sat. Aizawa put two spoons of sugar in his coffee, whereas Camilla only put cream.

"No sugar?" Aizawa asked.

Camilla blew on the hot coffee and took a small sip. "It's vanilla cream, it's already sweet. Oh! Speaking of sweet," she turned in her seat and lifted her arm, an emerald mist entwining with her fingers as she lifted the plate of cookies on the counter and brought them towards her.

Aizawa focused on her movements, and he noticed how her fingers swayed to call forth the plate of cookies. The plate gently landed on the table and Camilla smiled.

"Can't have coffee without sugar cookies. If I was back home it'd be pan dulce." She said.

"Pan dulce? Bread?" He asked. The word "dulce" sounded foreign to him. _(A/N: in Japan "pan" means bread)_

"Yeah, sweet bread."

"Oh. We have that here." He took a sip of his dark coffee.

She giggled lightly, "I know. But I just really love Mexican pan dulce."

They were quiet for a few moments, enjoying the warmth and taste of coffee. Camilla glanced at Aizawa's neck as his eyes were peeking around the kitchen. She thought that underneath his baggy clothes and scarf that Aizawa was thin. But no, he was lean, toned with muscle, and had a wide body. His neck, shoulders, arms, and everything was well defined. He wasn't scrawny like she imagined he might be. And she liked it. _A lot._

Breaking the silence, she asked him, "So, what is it exactly that you want to know?"

Aizawa leaned back in his chair and pushed his bangs aside, showing Camilla his full face. His black eyes were halfway open, brows relaxed, and lips in a pout. _He really is beautiful._

"Or do you want to talk about it ano-"

"How did you get into Yuuei?" He flatly asked.

Camilla sighed. "I used to work in an organization that would protect citizens. We'd handle the less serious bad guys, so that pro heroes wouldn't waste their time dealing with them. Kind of like vigilantes, I guess."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "So with that license-"

"No, no, we don't–the organization doesn't need a license to do that. The laws in the U.S. are a bit more lenient."

"So anybody can just play hero when there's a villain?" He asked astonished.

"Not exactly. I mean, as long as the villain was caught, there was no serious damage to people or areas, then it's kind of okay." She cringed as she realized _how_ lenient the laws were back home. It's incredibly dangerous to go against a villain, doesn't matter if they're powerful or not.

Aizawa's eyes were now fully open. He couldn't believe that anyone was basically allowed to go up against a villain.

"I know, it sounds bad. But the U.S. is a bigger country than Japan, so it's much harder to control what people do with their quirks. For a long time they tried to implement laws like here, but people kept rebelling and felt like their freedoms were being stripped so… it is what it is."

"And that's why the organization like the one you were in exists?"

Camilla nodded and took a sip of her warm coffee. "There are many organizations across the country. It's basically for those that want to do some heroic work, but don't want to be pros."

Aizawa scoffed and crossed his arms. "You just wanted a job that would let you half-ass being a hero instead of working hard to protect people."

His comment made Camilla flinch.

 _All she could hear was a ringing. Everything was a blur. She stood for a moment to compose herself. She felt so drained. Suddenly all she wanted to do was to collapse. Her gaze refocused, she realized she was looking down at her hands. Why were they red? She turned to look at the crowd of civilians but they all stared at her in horror, stepping back, some had their mouths open as if they were screaming. But she couldn't hear their screams. She looked back down at her hands. Why were they red?_

"I assure you it was taken serious." She murmured.

Aizawa shook his head, "It's just illogical to let people run around to pretend to be heroes. You guys should at least have had a license of some sort. I understand that being a pro hero is a great deal of work, but it's not a game when people's lives are at stake." He finished the rest of his coffee.

"You're right, it's not."

Aizawa took a deep breath and ran his hand over his face and through his hair. "Why did you end up leaving the organization?"

 _Truth or lie? Truth or lie? Truth or lie?_ Camilla reached for a cookie, "It became a little too much for me. The job was stressful, and I couldn't handle it." She took a bite of the cookie, chewed, then swallowed. "Nezu did a lot of research to make sure I was trust worthy and capable. He saw that I was and that's why he hired me. I know I don't look it, but I'm strong, and I can protect the students." She said as she finished the cookie.

"How long were you in that organization? What is it called?"

Camilla slightly hesitated. "I was in it for about… 2 years. It's called POE, Protection Organization Elite."

Aizawa nodded, absorbing in the information. He wondered why Camilla had hesitated.

"I want you to know," Aizawa started, "that I don't completely trust you. You lied when we first asked what you did before coming to Yuuei."

Camilla's gaze lowered to her hands on the table. She fiddled with her fingers, feeling guilty that Aizawa didn't trust her, but she knew he was right.

"Hey," Aizawa said as he leaned forward, he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up a little. His black eyes gazed into her brown ones. His expression softened, "that doesn't mean that with time I can't come to fully trust you." He decided that he'd ask more about her life later. This was a good start.

A grateful smile spread across Camilla's face. Aizawa gave her a small smile in return. They both glanced down at each other's lips then back up to their eyes. A light blush formed on her cheeks. Aizawa still had his finger under her chin, leaning almost entirely across the table. Realizing that, he pulled away and set his hands on his lap.

Camilla saw on the microwave that it was after three thirty. "It's late, you can sleep here tonight if you want." She offered.

"It's all right, I don't want to disturb you any further." He said as he got up.

She wanted him to stay. "The couch is comfortable. You're exhausted, I can tell. You can get a nap in then head home to change and go to work."

He turned to look at the couch. His feet ached, he was sore, his left ribs were still bruised, and he just wanted to sleep. He merely nodded and walked towards the couch to lay down. Camilla briskly treaded to the closet in her bedroom and grabbed a blanket. She came back to the living room, and found him lying on his right side, eyes closed and breathing evenly. For a moment she gazed at him. _He looks so peaceful._ She undid the blanket the draped it over his body, making sure she completely covered him.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back! Honestly, I lost a little motivation for this story b/c I wouldn't hear any feedback & I thought that I was doing something wrong. But alas, A HUGE THANK YOU TO CHUBOT & BLACK MOONS DAUGHTER FOR REVIEWING! It truly means a lot & your guys' reviews motivated me to write another chapter! :) Also, I freaking love Edgar Allan Poe so I had to name the organization Camilla was in POE b/c he was so amazing. **❤ **Anyways, I really hope you guys liked this chapter & pls don't be afraid to leave a a review! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Two weeks passed, the weather began to get hotter, and the students became a bit grouchier with the heat. Camilla was impressed and proud at her students' progress with their school work and quirk training. Many of them improved on their powers, they had better control of what they can do with their quirks. Hayashi Daisuke was now able to camouflage for two minutes, he was only able to sustain being camouflaged for a minute for years but now he can camouflage for another minute longer. Himura Akari got quicker and more creative at teleporting herself so that she can surprise her opponent, although she hasn't been able to take Camilla down during their training. Fukui Itsuo has been able to endure staying in his wolf form for three minutes when before he could only stay transformed for one minute and forty-five seconds. Shinsou's quirk was powerful as it was, but Camilla still had him train with her to see if he can brainwash her. He hasn't been able to push through the barrier around Camilla's mind. During training he's used his quirk on his classmates and now he's able to feel how weak or strong someone's mind barrier is. Camilla told Shinsou that people with any telekinetic, telepathic, or mind control type of quirk have stronger barriers around their minds. But that even someone who doesn't have that type of quirk, with a strong resolve, they can block him off if they're concentrated enough.

"You need to understand that even if their only power is brute force, they can still block you from their mind with sheer determination." Camilla continued to explain.

She and Shinsou were sitting outside in the field under a tree, the setting sun painted a cotton candy sky and there was a gentle breeze. Training had ended and the students headed home, but Shinsou stayed back to talk to his teacher and because he had another training session coming.

"Is it possible to break through?" He asked.

"Of course, as long as you train hard to make your mind barrier strong, and have a stronger determination than your opponent, you'll be able to break through." She slightly turned her head to look back and smiled daintily, then faced forward again.

"Who taught you to shield your mind?"

Camilla glanced at him and gave a small chuckle. "I actually taught myself. When I was young I saw an episode of some psychic show that was popular in the 60s, and the psychic talked about mind powers and all that good stuff. I remembered her saying that it was important to create a barrier around the mind so that others can't get in and see your thoughts or control you. I was afraid that anyone could do that to me, so, ever since then I began to practice shielding my mind. It took me a long time to feel the barrier, but I was only eight at the time. Eventually I got better at making my barrier stronger, and well, twenty years later here I am."

Shinsou sighed and stared ahead at the rays of sunshine on the underbellies of the clouds. "I wish I would've known about this when I was younger. You must have already been powerful by my age."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. Better late than never. And besides, you have me now and as your mentor I'll help you succeed. It won't be easy, but you'll get there. Just practice on making your barrier strong, as long as you strengthen it then breaking through others' barriers will be easier. Unless of course you meet the ultimate opponent." She laughed.

Shinsou smirked. "Like you?"

"Yes, like me."

"I wouldn't say Valencia's the ultimate opponent, but she's pretty tough." Came a rough low voice.

Camilla and Shinsou turned around and saw Aizawa sitting against the opposite side of the tree, one leg extended and the other bent up with a hand resting on the knee, his eyes closed.

Shinsou quickly stood and gave a low bow. "Aizawa sensei, we didn't hear you coming."

Aizawa smirked. "Valencia did."

Shinsou looked at Camilla in surprise as he straightened himself. She stood up as well and dusted her jeans.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't say anything. I was into our conversation and Aizawa here likes to snoop so I stayed quiet." She joked.

Aizawa grumbled, "I do not snoop."

"So, what's up Aizawa?" She asked as she went to stand before him.

He opened his tired eyes and gazed up at her. "Shinsou and I have some training to do."

She turned to Shinsou inquisitively.

"Aizawa sensei trains me in martial arts." He explained.

Camilla grinned teasingly down at Aizawa. "Aren't you a sweetheart."

He glared at her in return.

Shinsou looked at them and a knowing glint appeared in his eyes. "Aizawa sensei, I'll go change into my other gym clothes and be back." He said and began to jog towards the classrooms.

"He's a great kid, isn't he." Camilla stated when Shinsou was out of earshot.

Aizawa merely closed his eyes again.

They both had gotten a little bit closer over the weeks. Camilla had told Aizawa some parts of her life growing up. When she was eight she lost her family and her best friend Jane's family took her in. Jane and her family were quirkless, so it was difficult for Camilla to control and use her quirk. Jane's father created a training room for Camilla to practice using her quirk. He and Jane would monitor her and since they were scientists they were able to help Camilla to better understand her powers, but it did take a while. And because she struggled with controlling her quirk she decided to not become a hero and chose to be a scholar instead. She told him that when she was twenty she met All Might when he was visiting the U.S., and she helped him by protecting the citizens while he was fighting a villain, which is how their friendship started.

Aizawa noticed little things about her himself; she loved to eat, she was always snacking on something in the staff room, and at lunch her meals would consist of some type of meat with a side dish and she'd eat it all. She would even ask the others for some of their food if they didn't finish it. He noticed that she always wore her hair down and let it flow in their natural wavy curls, she only ever puts it up when it's hot, when she's grading/making lesson plans, or reading. He noticed that she brings a novel with her to school every day so that she can read during her down time. Midnight always asks her what the book is about since they're in English, and Aizawa found out that Camilla enjoys reading: memoirs, historical fiction, drama, fantasy, and romance novels. She gets embarrassed talking about the romance novels, but Aizawa didn't understand why. Other things he noticed was that dark green colors are her favorite, she always dresses in dark colors, before she sneezes she says "Uh-oh", she sometimes plays with a strand of hair when she's talking, she never wears make-up for work, when she's concentrating on whatever she's doing she'll sing in a low voice, she smacks her forehead when she makes a mistake while grading/making lesson plans, she rolls her eyes when people say something obnoxious, she scrunches up her nose when people talk about nasty things, she hates when people chew with their mouth open and she'll stare at them until they stop, she cringes when people talk about gory things, she defends people if they're being teased (she's yelled at Bakugou a couple of times), and she always smiles when she looks at him.

"Hey, Berlioz, do you work this Saturday night?" Camilla asked him. Ever since she found out he liked cats she started to call him Berlioz, the small black kitten from _The Aristocats_. But she only did it in private, which he appreciated.

With his eyes still closed, Aizawa answered, "Surprisingly I don't."

Camilla grinned and did a little bounce since his eyes were shut. She calmed herself and let her smile fade.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come over my house to see the meteor shower. It's okay if you don't, I know you work a lot so-" she cut herself off and sighed inwardly. _That's right, how could I forget. He overworks himself, he should be resting on his day off. How can I be so selfish and ask him to come over when I know that all he wants to do is sleep?_

Camilla wanted to kick herself for forgetting. She was excited at the thought of having him over and spending time with him. The last time he was at her house was when they talked about her occupation in POE. He had slept over, but when Camilla woke up first thing in the morning Aizawa had already left.

"Never mind, ignore what I said. You should definitely get some rest instead." She started to get nervous. "Shinsou should be back any minute now so I'll leave you alone so you guys can train. Sorry, I'll- I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!" She quickly turned around and was about to step away when he chuckled.

His chuckle was low and throaty, extremely pleasing to Camilla's ears. She felt a tingling sensation go down her spine.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked as she turned back to face him.

Aizawa opened his eyes then and there was a playful expression on his features. "Do you always randomly stress yourself out?"

Camilla's face reddened as she laughed lightly. "I've been told I do."

He gave her a smirk and looked behind her, Shinsou was jogging back towards them.

"What time should I go over?"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you lovely sunflowers enjoyed this chapter! I just wanted you guys to know that I'm going to somewhat speed things up, I'm not really one to drag on a story forever, and I like when things get to the point. I think it's fair to make Aizawa & Camilla get closer now that we're almost close to 10 chapters. Anyways, pls let me know what you guys thought about this chapter! & a HUGE thanks to Black Moons Daughter & the Guest for reviewing for the new favs & follows! It truly means a lot! So, pls don't be afraid to fav, follow, & review! Thank you! **❤


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Just a heads up, I realized that my timeline was a little off so I decided to change some things. Instead of Camilla's class being 1C I'm changing it to 2C. I thought it'd be best to set this story during the students' 2nd year at Yuuei b/c I don't wanna spoil what's going on in the manga for those that have only seen the anime. & I kept Aizawa as still being 1A's (now 2A since they're 2nd year students) homeroom teacher. Also, Camilla's been at Yuuei for only 1 month and 1 week (term 1 starts in April & that's when she started teaching). I realized that I made it seem like more time has passed & I'm sorry about that, but it's only been that short amount of time. & I researched when the Sports Festival takes place & a lot of people seem to guess that it's the second week of May, so that's where we're at in the story right now. Sorry about all this, I hope you guys don't mind & that it isn't confusing!**

 **I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

They lied on the roof atop a blanket, gazing up to the heavens with the gibbous moon shining and billions of sparkling stars stretching across the black sky. The neighborhood was mostly dark and quiet, except for a couple of low-lit streetlights and the few cars that passed by.

Camilla was nervous about if Aizawa would show up or not. She had told him to be at her house by 8:30pm, but that it'd be best for them to watch the meteor shower by 10 because that's when they'll be able to see better since most of the lights would be off. Aizawa said he was fine with the time and had arrived right on the dot. Camilla had made dinner and they ate in silence as they listened to the news on the tv. She was surprised and secretly pleased when Aizawa asked for seconds. After dinner he had asked her about the meteor shower and she told him it was the Eta Aquarid shower that came from the constellation Aquarius. She explained how Eta Aquarid is from the debris of Halley's Comet, and that the meteor shower was named after the brightest star in the Aquarius constellation, Eta Aquarii.

Once it was closer to 10pm Camilla and Aizawa jumped up to the roof with a fleece blanket and lied down.

They were quiet for a few moments as they gazed at the stars, and then a bright meteor quickly flew by.

"Oh! Oh! Did you see it? It was so bright and pretty!" Camilla exclaimed excitedly with a toothy grin as she pointed at where the meteor appeared.

Aizawa never really cared much about stargazing or any sort of sky event, but Camilla's excitement made him feel content.

"It just sucks that the moon is out, we won't be able to see the faint meteors. Hopefully we're lucky enough that a good couple of bright meteors pass by like the one just now." Camilla said.

"How many meteors pass per hour?" Aizawa asked.

Camilla sighed, "Sadly only about 15 to 20."

"Well, if we're patient enough we can probably see a few good ones."

"Hopefully. Hey, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

Camilla glanced around the sky as she spoke, "What's the Sports Festival like? I was wondering if you can tell me what to expect. I mean, I've seen the video of last year's Sports Festival, so I know what's going on, but as a teacher I want to know what to expect."

Her students had already been training on their own, but they begged her to let them train the whole week at school so that they can be more prepared for the Sports Festival. She allowed them to train, especially when she heard that Shinsou made it to the finals the year before when he went up against Izuku Midoriya. The Sports Festival was going to begin in the coming week and she was excited to see how her second years performed. But she was also nervous because she wanted them to do well, and she didn't want them to get discouraged if they didn't get far or win in the festival.

"Well, all of the second-year students will compete in different events to demonstrate their quirks. It's a time for them to prove what they can do, and for hero agencies to scout students they believe will benefit interning with them. They mainly focus on the hero course students, but a student from another department can also be scouted if the heroes deem them capable. Yuuei also keeps a close eye because if a student from another department outperforms a student in the hero course, then they'll be switched."

"I didn't know—oh look, another one!" Camilla pointed at where the bright meteor dashed across the sky. She brought her arm down and continued, "I didn't know that students can be switched from departments, that's interesting."

"They can. And as a teacher you have to be completely unbiased."

Camilla laughed, "Like Mic when he was rooting for Uraraka during her fight against Bakugou?"

Her comment made Aizawa smile a little, "Yeah, like Mic."

She wanted to comment that she admired him for how he defended Bakugou when a pro hero booed him, but she held herself back. When she was watching the video of last year's Sports Festival she'd always perk up when Aizawa's voice would come on. She loved his voice, but she admired him more when she listened to him defend Bakugou.

"But man, it's going to be tough for me because I always root for whoever I know." Camilla said.

"Well you better hold yourself back. I know you want your students to succeed, but whoever's the toughest is going to come out on top. So don't get your hopes up."

Camilla smirked, "Why Aizawa, are you implying that one of your students is going to win?"

He scoffed, "No. Whoever wants to be number one the most is going to get it. You have to work hard to succeed. Just try to refrain yourself and be professional."

"Okay okay, I'll behave."

"I find that hard to believe."

Camilla laughed and nudged Aizawa.

"Don't call me out like that." She joked as she looked at him.

He turned his head towards her and grinned. Her smile grew.

"I love that Totoro smile of yours." The words left her mouth before she knew what she had said. A hot blush crept over her face and she wanted to hide behind her hair.

Aizawa's grin instantly faded and he turned his head to look back up at the sky.

Camilla's heart began to beat fast, and she wanted to kick herself for ruining their moment. _Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut? Now I've made him uncomfortable._

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Aizawa didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected her to say anything like that. And no one's ever told him something like that, so he didn't know what to do. His first instinct was to shut down all his emotions.

Camilla fiddled with her fingers as she kept her gaze up at the sky.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to do that. It-it just came out."

She waited for him to say anything, but he stayed quiet. She mentally smacked herself and wondered if she should just shut up or say something else. Even though their bodies weren't touching, Camilla could feel that he was tense. _Maybe if I relax he will too._

She took a deep breath and relaxed.

"You know, the best meteor shower is the Geminids in mid-December. I love watching that meteor shower: it's the best because there's no moon, the meteors are bright, and it produces the most meteors per hour. The possible rates for meteors per hour can be over a 100."

Aizawa became less tense and his eyebrows rose, "Really? That's a great deal of meteors. Have you ever seen that many?"

"No. I've always wanted to go to a mountain or just some isolated place where there's no artificial light so that I can witness it. But uh, something always comes up and so I've never been able to do it."

"Every year at the same time?"

This time it was Camilla that stayed quiet. Her eyes became somber as she watched the sky and hugged herself.

"My family and I had planned a camping trip to see the meteor shower. We always loved to watch the sky, didn't matter if it was day or night. A day before we were supposed to leave, a villain attacked our town." She grew quiet.

Aizawa's whole body deflated, he already knew the outcome, but he continued to listen to her. A bright meteor appeared, but it only lasted a second. She didn't point or smile or exclaim. He wondered if she saw it. She did.

"They were murdered that day. The couple of years that followed I didn't care for the blue or black sky, for the shape of the clouds, for stars, for eclipses, for the change of constellations, for the change of the orbit of the planets, for full or super or blue moons, for comets, for meteor showers, or anything. Then a day came when I was able to enjoy all that again. When I could, I would travel to see events that wouldn't be seen where I lived. I've gone to see total solar eclipses, auroras, comets, the Milky Way galaxy, and I've gone to the mountains to watch other meteor showers. But I just… I just can never bring myself to go out to watch the Geminids in mid-December. To see the hundreds of meteors, I feel like if I do, I'm betraying my family. I know that I'm not, but because that was supposed to be something we did together, it just doesn't feel right for me to do it alone."

Aizawa sighed, "But you're not alone. Even though your family is gone, there's still a part of them that lives in you."

"How?" She whispered.

"Just by looking up at the sky."

A small and faithful smile graced Camilla's face.

"You know, one time when we went stargazing I asked my mom what happens to us after we die. She told me, 'Well, you'd be the last one to go because you're the youngest. And when that time comes for you, then we'll meet in the stars. That's where we'll be'."

Camilla let her arms rest by her sides as she and Aizawa looked up at the heavens.

"I'm sorry for making things awkward with what I said, and then making things worse by getting sad." She told him.

"I'm sorry too. I'm just not used to compliments, and I was the one that asked you why you never went to see the Geminids."

They were both still gazing up at the sky in hopes of seeing another bright meteor.

"What day does it peak?"

"Huh?"

"The Geminids meteor shower, when does it peak?"

"It peaks the night of the 13th and in the early hours of the 14th."

Aizawa didn't know what compelled him to say it or why, but he wanted Camilla to experience watching hundreds of meteors. He didn't want her to feel that she couldn't enjoy it because she lost her family. And she wouldn't go alone.

"Okay, on December 13th we'll go somewhere that's completely isolated and in darkness so that you can witness over 100 meteors per hour. I don't want to force you, but I believe it's time for you to do it."

Camilla's heart skipped a beat and she felt her eyes prickle with tears. _He's right. Like he said, my family lives on through me. If I go, then they'll be there too._

"You'll come with me?"

"If you'd like."

"Then yes."

Camilla let out a deep breath. She wanted to hold Aizawa and thank him for being sweet with her. But she knew that would just make him uncomfortable, so she stayed put.

"Hey," she started.

He let out a small grunt to let her know that he was listening.

"Is it okay for us to be on a first name basis?" She asked.

Aizawa half smiled, "If that's what you'd like, Camilla."

It was the first time he said her name, and she loved how it rolled off his tongue.

She smiled widely, "I would, Shouta."

He quite liked how she said his name, it sounded right coming from her.

They stayed silent, enjoying each other's presence, one realizing their rapidly beating heart and the other unclear of their content. A long bright meteor flashed across the sky.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! & ahhhh, it looks like more feelings are starting to happen! & the meteor showers that I mention in this chapter are real, just in case if someone didn't know. :) The Eta Aquarids peak on May 6th this year, & there's 2 Geminid meteor showers in December, but the meteor shower in mid-December is truly incredible. I've never gone somewhere far from the city to watch it, but I hope that one day I can. But even from my house I've seen a lot of the brighter meteors & it's just so beautiful to me. :') This year the Geminids peak the late hours of the 13th & the early hours of the 14th. Also, I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner! I went to ALA this past wknd & it was AWESOME. I MET THE ENTIRE CAST OF COWBOY BEBOP, IT WAS SO AMAZING & INCREDIBLE & THEY WERE ALL SO GREAT & SWEET! *crying emoji* There was also A LOT OF BNHA COSPLAYS! They were all so amazing, it made me wish that the characters truly existed. *more crying emojis* Anyways, I really hope that you guys liked this chapter. :) & if any of you wanna follow me on Instagram my username is sunzawa! Thank you for reading & I hope to update sooner!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: Graphic, Death (in the first half). If you don't like reading that then pls skip to the second half of the chapter.**

 **I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The agent clawed at the white-eyed man's hands, his vision beginning to blur. The white-eyed man hauled the agent at the opposite wall, and the agent began to cough roughly as he tried to regain his breath. Blood was dripping down his face from a wound on his forehead, his left eye red and swelling, his black uniform tattered up, blood seeping out from various wounds around his body. His back ached from his impact against the wall, and he could only lie on his stomach. He groaned as he tried to crawl forward, away from the white-eyed man who began to saunter towards him. A snake that found its prey.

The white-eyed man bent forward and grabbed a handful of the agent's hair, forcefully pulling his head back.

"Where is she?" Came the dead voice.

The agent coughed, spitting blood.

"I-I don't know." He wheezed.

Earlier when the agent came across the white-eyed man he thought he'd be able to take him down. He believed him to be another wanna-be villain like the rest he's encountered. He was surprised when the white-eyed man began to ask him questions pertaining to a previous agent, but he decided to put up a fight, believing that he'd win. But he was so wrong.

Now he lied on the ground, beaten to a pulp. A dagger appeared across the agent's neck, its sharp cold blades lightly grazing his skin and drawing blood. The agent began to hyperventilate, tears streaming down his bruised and bloodied face. Fear swept through his body, his only goal now was to do whatever he can to survive.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask. _Where is she?_ " The white-eyed man hissed.

Hiccupping and sniffling, the agent cried, "Look, all-all I know is that she was sent somewhere in Japan. I swear to God, please, that's all I know. That's all I know, I swear to God."

 _You ran off to Japan, huh._ The white-eyed man smirked evilly.

"Please, don't kill me." The agent sobbed.

The white-eyed man held tighter onto the agent's hair.

"Say your prayers." And he strung the dagger across the agent's neck.

* * *

It was the day of the Sports Festival and the second-year students were about to start their first game, Chariot Racing. The rules were that the students needed to have five people to a group: three people, the pullers, had a leader in the front and two people behind them, they were going to wear a harness with a cord that's connected to the chariot. Two people, the riders, were on the chariot, and only the first 45 contestants that made it to the finish line were going to make it to the second round.

Camilla was excited to see how her students would use their quirks during the Chariot Racing, she hoped that she trained them well enough.

This year's umpire for the second-year students was Vlad King, Cementoss remained seated at the side of the stage, Mic was also the commentator again but this time he was joined by Midnight. Camilla and Shouta sat next to each other on the teachers' side of the bleachers, but they sat a row behind everyone else. All Might had sweetly smiled to Camilla and sat down with Thirteen. Shouta was leaning back on his seat with his arms crossed, bottom half of his face under his scarf, his eyes focused on the students below. Camilla was tapping her foot impatiently, moving around in her seat trying to find a comfortable position, she wanted the game to start already.

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Shouta asked irritated.

"Sorry, I just want the game to start already. I hate waiting."

She sat upright and pulled her bag over her lap, digging through it until she found the bag of chips. She opened the bag and offered some to Shouta.

"No thanks."

"Well if you want some then let me know, Berlioz."

"I thought we were on a first name basis." He grumbled.

Camilla smiled, "We are." Then she took a bite of a chip.

Smirking, Shouta said, "Fine, Rolly."

She laughed and coughed, quickly swallowing the chip in her mouth and giving Shouta a playful smack.

"Dummy, I could've choked." She chortled. "And what, why Rolly? I don't even look like him."

"You eat like him." He grinned. His eyes were mirthful.

Camilla laughed some more. "I suppose I do. He's also a cute little Dalmatian, so thank you."

"You're welcome." Shouta replied.

A sheepish smile spread across Camilla's face, and she let her hair fall between them so he wouldn't see.

 _Did he just agree that I'm cute? Dammit Cammy, stop making assumptions._

Finally, the Chariot Racing began, the students instantly ran when the horn rang. Camilla wanted to jump up from her seat and cheer on her students, but she couldn't. All the teachers were sitting, so she had to do the same. And she was sure that Shouta would reprimand her if she did.

On the big screen Camilla saw that Shouta's students were up ahead. Bakugou, the leader of his team, was blasting at those next to his team's chariot. She was surprised at how careful he was with his explosions to not hurt his teammates, and still being able to run as he, Kirishima, and Sero pulled the chariot that carried Ashido and Kaminari. Sero would throw and wrap his tape to the other chariots' wheels, Ashido would throw her acid on the ground, Kaminari zapped some of the students, and Kirishima would harden his body and bump into a chariot to throw them off. Midoriya punched the air and created a strong wind that pushed back the students, Uraraka touched a nearby puller, making him float and slowing down his team, Todoroki froze the ground which made other teams slip, Tokoyami's Dark Shadow attacked nearby students, and Iida was able to pull his team far ahead with his speed. Camilla wondered if Shouta felt proud of his students.

"JUST LOOK AT 2-A AND 2-B GO! IT'S NO SURPRISE THAT THEY'RE UP AT THE FRONT ALREADY! BUT JUST WHAT DO THEIR TEACHERS TEACH THEM?" Mic yelled over the microphone.

Shouta glared up at where Mic was commentating, but of course the cockatoo man didn't see him.

"The students have known each other for over a year already, it only makes sense that they now know who their quirks are compatible with. Just by being friends and knowing how each other's quirks work, they become pretty powerful when working together." Midnight added.

Then Camilla saw her students. Fukui was the leader of his team and he was in his wolf form, wearing his Yuuei gym attire. His gym clothes were modified so that they can stretch when he forms into a wolf, and then shrink back when he was a human so that he wouldn't be naked. Shinsou and Himura were the other pullers behind Fukui, and apart from Fukui, they were the fastest and strongest. Camilla noticed that they had Sasaki Nariko and Nakano Kaiya as their riders. Nakano's quirk wasn't suited for this game, but she was helpful at announcing which other team, and their quirks, were closing in on them. Sasaki used her quirk, Hypnotic Melody, to lure a student as she whistled a lullaby. Her whistle would hypnotize a student, and it would cause them to walk slowly.

Camilla felt proud. She knew that there was still a possibility for some or all of her students to not make the second round, but just seeing them work together and trying their hardest made her happy.

Fukui had changed back to his human form now that they were further up ahead, closer to classes 2-A and 2-B. He had been reverting back and forth from a human to a wolf, since he was only able to last as a wolf for two minutes. But now that they were closer to the finish line he was back to a human.

Mic's loud voice came over the microphone again, "WOULD YOU ALL LOOK AT THAT?! TEAM FUKUI FROM CLASS 2-C ARE RIGHT BEHIND CLASSES 2-A AND 2-B! THIS SURE IS A SURPRISE! I WONDER WHAT KIND OF TRAINING VALENCIA-SENSEI PUT THEM THROUGH!"

Midnight sighed, "Mic, stop sounding so surprised. All the students are trying their best."

At the end, classes 2-A, 2-B, and Fukui's team from 2-C made it to the finish line.

The crowd roared and applauded, shouting praises to the students.

Camilla grinned down at her students, clapping as well for their victory, remaining calm. Although inside she was jumping and doing flips.

"You should be proud." Shouta said. "They executed their quirks sufficiently. And even though the other two couldn't, they did well."

"Thank you." A light blush surfaced on her cheeks. "Your students are incredible."

He merely grunted. She realized that she had discarded her chips on the seat beside her and picked up the bag then offered some to Shouta. This time he accepted, and they ate the chips together as they waited for the second round.

* * *

 **A/N: Woo-hoo! I was able to update sooner! I'm going to be busy this wknd so I decided to write this chapter that way you guys don't have to wait so long. :) DUN DUN DUN, who is this mysterious white-eyed man & why is he searching for Camilla? This can't be good. I hope that the first part didn't make you guys cringe, I'm not so great at writing gore. But if it did give you chills or something then awesome! I also hope you guys liked the game for the students! I'm sorry that it wasn't longer, I'm just also not that great (I think I'm okay-ish) at writing so much action ya know? But it'd be TOO long if I did it play by play at how all the students were doing. & just in case if someone doesn't know who Rolly is, he's the cute little fat pupper that loves to eat from 101 Dalmatians. :) I have a headcanon that Aizawa actually likes to watch Disney movies, but he doesn't tell anyone. Altho Camilla does know b/c he instantly knew who Berlioz was & in reality (altho I know this is sadly fiction) A LOT of people don't. Also, a HUGE HUGE thank you to those that reviewed! IT TRULY MAKES ME HAPPY WHEN I READ YOUR GUYS' COMMENTS, LIKE FR I GET A DUMB BIG SMILE. & THANK YOU to those that fav & follow! Pls don't be shy to leave any feedback! ^-^ Anyways, I hope to update next week. :) & for those of us that live in the U.S., here's to hoping that people don't get too crazy & dramatic over the SuperBowl. Thank you all for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**As you guys know I'm not so great at writing action so this chapter is a little fast-paced, hope that's ok. :) Enjoy!**

 **I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"All right, the next game will be Capture the Flag." Vlad King announced.

The students grinned excitedly, a few muttering that they looked forward to playing the game.

Vlad King continued, "There will be eight teams total, four teams in each class. Shinsou, Fukui, and Himura will go to class 2-A. Nanako and Sasaki will go to class 2-B. This Capture the Flag game will be class 1-A versus class 2-B."

"You guys are going down!" Tetsutetsu shouted.

"I'd like to see you try!" Kaminari shouted back.

"This shall be interesting." Monoma added.

Bakugou smirked, "You're all gonna die."

"This should be fun. It's been a while since we've gone against each other." Yaoyorozu smiled.

"Settle down. Each team should consist of five to six students. Two teams will go against each other-"

Iida raised his hand, "Excuse me, sensei. But wouldn't that take up too much time? Since there are eight teams."

Vlad King sighed, "If you'd have let me finish then you would've heard me say that you're all going at the same time but in a different area through the doors."

A few of the students snickered at Iida as he bowed deeply and apologized.

"As I was saying, two teams will go through one door, the other two teams through another, and so on. The purpose of the game is to capture your opponent's flag and take it back to your base. Once you return the captured flag to your base then the other team automatically loses, and your team will head to the finals. But that won't be the only thing you have to protect. Each student will wear a small flag tied around their arm, and if that flag is captured then you lose automatically."

Midoriya gulped, "So what you're saying is that we have to steal the personal flags from our opponents to weaken their team?"

"Exactly. The fastest way to capture the opposing team's flag is by lowering their numbers. Of course, unless if you come up with a strategy to capture their flag without taking any member out. So, you must all make sure to be vigilant and protect the flag on your person as well as the flag at your base. And you'll only have fifteen minutes to complete this game. You'll also have fifteen minutes to choose your teams, captains, and strategize. Now go."

The students scattered into their respective classes and began asking around to join forces.

Shouta instantly closed his eyes to nap, and Camilla didn't want to bother him, so she got up and went down to talk to All Might. A few of the teachers got up from their seats, Thirteen needed to use the restroom, and so Camilla sat beside him.

"Hey Toshi, I haven't seen you around lately." Camilla said. She easily became accustomed to All Might's true form, and had told him she loved both his forms, one more beautiful than the other. All Might had blushed furiously.

All Might sighed, "I know, and I'm sorry. I've just been busy with the students and training young Midoriya."

A couple of days after Camilla had began working at Yuuei All Might told her the truth about One For All. She was surprised to learn the true origins of his power but understood why he kept it hidden.

"Don't be sorry, you should be training him constantly so that he can harness One For All completely. How's his progress?"

"Incredible. He's a great boy and works hard to push himself forward. He's going to be an amazing hero." All Might smiled fondly. "Speaking of which, your students are fantastic. It's sad to say but I don't think more than two students outside of the heroic department have made it to the second round. Yet, now we have five, that's incredible. You're doing an amazing job teaching those kids to follow their dreams."

"Awe, thank you, that really means a lot. I've been trying my best to push them forward, and it's a little challenging, but seeing how well they're doing here just shows me that it's all paid off. And that there's still a lot more to go." She said.

"There's always room for growth, and don't worry, you'll get them there." He patted her head which made her laugh a little. All Might would always pat her head when they first met because she seemed like a kid to him. It used to annoy her so much because she _did_ feel like a kid standing next to his hero form, and she thought he was teasing her. But she grew to enjoy his pats, they were comforting to her. Now Camilla laughed when he did it because she remembered how mad she'd get.

Camilla's laughter awoke Shouta and he saw All Might patting her head. If that were him he would've been annoyed, but he saw that Camilla rather enjoyed it. He watched her laugh, her head slightly tilted back, her caramel brown wavy curls cascading down her mid back. Her brown eyes gleamed and her bare pink lips were parted, the tip of her tongue sticking out a little. Her tanned skin got slightly darker from the sun, and he felt a sudden urge of wanting to touch her hair, skin, and taste her tongue. He instantly shot down his thoughts and sighed as he closed his eyes.

 _No, I can't think things like that. It's irrational to want to touch her hair and skin when I touch mine all the time. There's no difference. And her tongue… no, I shouldn't think like this._

All Might put his arm down and side-eyed Shouta, seeing that he was napping. Unbeknownst to him and Camilla that Shouta had watched them for a few seconds.

There was a certain look in All Might's eyes when he looked at Camilla.

"What?" She asked innocently.

A slow grin spread across his face.

"I see that you and Aizawa get along." He whispered.

A light blush surfaced on Camilla's cheeks.

"What? No, he's just a coworker." She whispered back.

"Then why are you blushing?"

That's the worst thing to tell an already blushing person. His question made Camilla's face redden.

"I'm not-it's not because-it's just the weather okay."

All Might silently laughed and Camilla scoffed.

"Pfft-whatever, it's not-it's not like that-whatever you're thinking." She kept stuttering and her face kept getting hotter which made things worse. Then quietly she asked, "Is it that obvious or something?"

All Might calmed himself, glanced back at Shouta, then at Camilla, and smiled softly.

"You two would be great together. I can see it."

Camilla let her hair fall as a curtain as she bent forward towards All Might, blocking Shouta's sleeping figure.

She coughed and looked down at her sandals.

"You-you really think so?"

She kept looking down at her feet so she missed All Might's genuine grin.

"Yeah, I can see it." He said.

A coy smile spread on Camilla's lips. She'd be lying to herself if she said that she didn't feel anything akin to romantic feelings for Shouta. He first came off to her as being standoffish, but she quickly realized that he's an amazing and caring person. Her smile then faltered. _But who am I kidding? He'd never want to be with me. We're too different, and he's busy enough as it is. He doesn't have time for a relationship. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't want one._

Camilla straightened up and smiled wistfully at All Might.

"If only."

Thirteen and the other teachers came back, so Camilla went back to sit beside Shouta. But this time she sat a seat away from him. She quickly glanced at him then back down at the field, feeling somber at the thought that nothing romantic can happen between them. Vlad King announced that time was up and for the team captains to draw a number from the lot.

Shouta woke up and sat up since he had been slouching. He took note of the teams.

"This is interesting." He mumbled.

Camilla noticed as well how they teamed up.

Midoriya (captain), Todoroki, Shinsou, Fukui, Yaoyorozu, and Iida. Bakugou (captain), Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, and Ashido. Asui (captain), Tokoyami, Himura, Uraraka, Hagakure, and Jirou. Shoji (captain), Ojirou, Sato, Kouda, Aoyama, and Mineta. Tetsutetsu (captain), Kendo, Monoma, Nakano, and Sasaki.

The teams going against each other were: Midoriya's team vs Awase's team, Bakugou's team vs Tsuburba's team, Asui's team vs Tokage's team, and Shoji's team vs Tetsutetsu's team.

Midoriya's and Awase's teams went through door one, Bakugou's and Tsuburaba's teams through door two, Asui's and Tokage's teams through door three, and Shoji's and Tetsutetsu's teams through door four. The students arrived at their bases and the horn sounded off.

Shouta realized that instead of sitting right next to him like before, Camilla now sat a seat away.

"Why'd you move?" He asked as he watched the students from the screen.

As he surmised, almost each team left two or three people guarding the base while the others went out to capture the other team's flag and/or to take out members.

Shinsou and Yaoyorozu stayed at their base while the others went in search. Other students that stayed to protect their bases as well were: Tokoyami, Uraraka, Jirou, Mina, Kirishima, Aoyama, Kouda, Sato, Sasaki and Nakano.

"I didn't want to bother you while you were napping, and I thought I should give you more leg room." She replied.

He didn't say anything back, but she knew he acknowledged what she said. They both silently watched the game as Mic and Midnight commentated on what was going on.

"LOOK AT BAKUGOU GO! HE'S ALREADY CAPTURED KOMORI'S PERSONAL FLAG! TEAM TSUBURABA IS NOW DOWN TO FIVE!"

"It was smart of Midoriya to have Fukui as offense, with his great sense of smell as a wolf he'll be able to easily track down the other team's base."

"LOOKS LIKE HAGAKURE HAS FOUND TOKAGE'S BASE! THAT'S THE COOL THING ABOUT BEING INVISIBLE, YOU'RE COMPLETELY UNDETECTED!"

"Nakano is making great use of her quirk Botanopathy. Since she's able to communicate with all forms of plant life she can ask the plants to be on the lookout for someone from the opposing team and let her know where they are or if they're nearby."

"KAMAKIRI HAS CAPTURED IIDA'S PERSONAL FLAG! POOR IIDA WASN'T FAST ENOUGH THAT TIME TO DODGE KAMIKIRI'S ATTACK! NOW TEAM MIDORIYA IS DOWN TO FIVE!"

"Bondo has found Team Asui's base, but Tokoyami's Dark Shadow is keeping him at bay. And-oh wow, excellent! Uraraka snuck behind Bondo to make him float which caught him off guard and Dark Shadow has captured Bondo's personal flag."

"THERE GOES CRAZY BAKUGOU BLASTING EVERYONE AROUND! I'M STILL UPSET THAT URARAKA DIDN'T WIN HER BATTLE AGAINST BAKUGOU LAST YEAR."

"Using her seductive hypnotic melody, Sasaki has been able to lure in Mineta and captured his personal flag. You know what Present Mic, I'd love to have that girl as my sidekick."

"WHAT'S THIS? WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! SHINSOU HAS MADE KUROIRO STAY STILL AND IS NOW TAKING HIS PERSONAL FLAG! TEAM AWASE IS NOW DOWN TO FOUR!"

"Fukui has found Team Awase's base. Midoriya and Todoroki are now teaming up as they go against Awase and Kaibara. Both boys are beautifully protecting Fukui as he goes to capture Team Awase's flag."

"SERO HAS CAPTURED TEAM TSUBURABA'S FLAG AND HAS GIVEN IT TO BAKUGOU SO HE CAN RETURN TO THEIR BASE! OH NO, SERO'S PERSONAL FLAG HAS BEEN CAPTURED!"

"Fukui has now captured Team Awase's flag and him, Midoriya, and Todoroki are on the run to return to their base. Oh, I just love it when they work together!"

Camilla felt like jumping and cheering as the game came to an end. She couldn't believe that her students came this far.

The sixteen winners that were going on to the finals were: Midoriya, Todoroki, Shinsou, Fukui, Yaoyorozu, Asui, Tokoyami, Himura, Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari, Kendo, Tetsutetsu, Monoma, Nakano, and Sasaki.

Mic announced that they were going to take a break for an hour and many people got up from their seats to stretch, eat, buy merchandise, or go to the bathroom.

"After the festival I am going out to have a celebratory drink because I am _so_ _proud_ of them. I can't believe they came this far." Camilla said excitedly as she clapped and jumped a little in her seat. She had a huge grin on her face.

Shouta's mouth was hidden behind his scarf, but seeing her excitement made him smile a little. _She should be proud, even though they're from the general department they've accomplished more than they know. And a lot of it is thanks to Camilla._

"Mind if I join you? A drink sounds good."

She knew that she shouldn't spend as much time with him anymore because her feelings for him would grow, but she was too excited and felt like they deserved to celebrate for their students' success. So, she agreed. And who was she kidding really, she wanted to spend time with him. That's why she said that out loud to see what he'd say. And it pleased her to know that he voluntarily chose to spend time with her.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, I'm glad I was able to post this soon! I had a little free time yesterday & worked on some of it & I did the rest today so voilà! I hope you guys liked it & I'M SORRY that idk how to write so much action, I did the best I could & hoped that it was easy for you guys to follow. Seems like Camilla has finally acknowledged that she likes Shouta, but she's smart enough to know that things might be a lil complicated. & to the Guest that left the comment in the last chapter, I am caught up w/ the manga & I know exactly who you're talking about. I actually already had planned before to introduce that character & you caught on. :) Anyways, thank you all SO MUCH for your feedback, it TRULY TRULY means a lot! *crying emoji* Pls don't forget to review, fav, & follow! & if you guys have suggestions or questions pls don't be afraid to let me know! :) Thank you & I hope to update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't worry, I'm not gonna make this into a drama that revolves around a love triangle. Trust me, that won't be the main focus of the story.**

 **I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

As Camilla made her way back from getting some food, she spotted Thirteen talking to a woman with an orange bandana over her light teal green hair and who wore vertical striped puffy shorts. They were conversating by the entrance to the teachers' side of the bleachers, so Camilla tried to pass by them quietly. She was hungry and just wanted to sit down and eat her food.

However, Thirteen noticed her.

"Hey Valencia, have you met Ms. Joke? She's a pro hero as well." Thirteen said.

Camilla sighed inwardly, but she smiled nonetheless at Ms. Joke.

"Hello, I'm Valencia Camilla, a pleasure."

A huge grin spread across Ms. Joke's lips.

"Fukukado Emi. I'm also a teacher at Ketsubutsu Academy."

"Me too. I mean, not at Ketsubutsu, but here at Yuuei." Camilla said.

"Her students are the 2-C kids that have made it to the finals." Thirteen added proudly.

Ms. Joke's grin got wider, and Camilla blushed lightly.

"No way, that's awesome! Last year when I came I was upset that Yuuei didn't accept Shinsou for the heroic department. But it looks like you've been teaching those kids well, it might just happen." Ms. Joke told her.

Camilla laughed shyly. "Thank you so much. And I truly hope that Yuuei recognizes their talent because they're all amazing. And sorry, I don't mean to be rude but my food's getting cold and I should go eat it."

Ms. Joke laughed, "Oh no, go ahead! Sorry about that too. Actually, I was heading in to say hi to an old friend, I'll walk with you." She said.

Camilla smiled, "All right, let's go."

"I'll leave you ladies to it, I'm going to get something to eat too." Thirteen told them and left.

Camilla and Ms. Joke made their way towards the short hall that led out to the bleachers.

"By the way, I love your hair color, it's so pretty." Camilla told her. "I remember when I was a kid I wanted to dye my hair all sorts of colors, but my parents wouldn't let me." She laughed.

Ms. Joke smiled, "Thank you! You should've gotten those dyes that come off with a wash."

"I told my parents that, but they were still on the fence about it because they thought it might be permanent."

They both laughed lightly and had made it out to the bleachers.

Shouta was napping still, and Camilla thought it might be best for her and Ms. Joke to sit with the other teachers since Ms. Joke was a little loud.

Before Camilla could lead Ms. Joke further down the steps, Ms. Joke stepped towards Shouta.

"Hey, Eraser!" She yelled.

Camilla's eyes widened, and she wanted to pull Ms. Joke away. Present Mic was the only one that could do that to Shouta.

Shouta's tired eyes popped opened and upon seeing Ms. Joke he groaned. She chuckled and sat down a seat from him, in the seat Camilla had occupied. Her bag was in the seat between Shouta and Ms. Joke, where she left it at as she went to get food. She wondered if Shouta was glad that the bag was there to act as a barrier.

"Joke, fancy seeing you here." He said monotonously.

"Oh Eraser, all you ever do is sleep." Ms. Joke humored.

Since Camilla and Shouta had sat at the edge of the row, with Ms. Joke now sitting where she previously sat, Camilla took a seat in front of Ms. Joke in the empty row because she didn't want to go around to sit beside Shouta. She took a bite of her food as she sat sideways on the seat so she can look at them.

"Right Valencia, doesn't Eraser sleep all the time?" Ms. Joke asked.

Shouta raised an eyebrow, "You two know each other?"

"We just met like five minutes ago." Camilla explained.

Ms. Joke leaned towards Shouta. "So Eraser, when are we gonna get married?"

Camilla almost spit her food out. _Holy crap, is she his girlfriend or fiancée or something?_

"Never." He deadpanned.

Ms. Joke feigned being hurt, "That's harsh." Then she grinned down at Camilla. "He always shoots me down, but one day he'll say yes."

Camilla smiled back, although she didn't want to.

"How did you guys meet?" She asked.

"Our offices used to be nearby back then. When there was a villain we'd work together." Shouta answered.

"And we fell in love-"

"No, we didn't."

"Okay, but we did go on a couple dates." Ms. Joke claimed.

Camilla's heart was pounding as she glanced at Shouta for confirmation.

His face held no emotion. "A few."

Plastering on a fake smile, Camilla nodded. "Wow, that's… interesting." Was all she was able to say.

Ms. Joke giggled, "It was. It was fun. But sadly, since we were technically still new heroes work got in the way a lot, and we had to go our separate ways." She genuinely sounded melancholic.

Camilla's heart sped up even more. _Oh no, does she still have feelings for him? Or is she just nostalgic? She could be kidding, she is called Ms. Joke for a reason. But of course, it's only a hero name._ Camilla hoped that Ms. Joke didn't have any more romantic feelings towards Shouta because she honestly likes her even if they just met. And even though she knows they dated way before they even knew her, Camilla couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Especially at the fact that Shouta and Ms. Joke share something intimate, something that she doesn't have with him or might ever have.

"Yeah, but that was long ago." Shouta claimed.

Ms. Joke's face brightened, "I'll catch you one day, Eraser."

"Please don't."

"Oh, I just remembered! When do you want our students to train together?" Ms. Joke asked him.

Shouta smiled a little, "I can ask Nedzu if we can use one of the gymnasiums."

They both began to conversate about training their students, and Camilla couldn't help but notice that regardless of Ms. Joke being loud and blunt, Shouta was completely relaxed and at ease with her. Camilla stared down at her food. She thought that Shouta would've gotten up and left or been completely pissed at Ms. Joke since she had woken him up and basically proposed to him, but no, he stayed. He didn't even seem as annoyed as she thought he'd be. Camilla's seen Midnight throw sly remarks at Shouta just to tease him, and every time he either leaves or straight out tells her to quit it. The only person Camilla thought Shouta tolerated no matter what is Mic since they've been best friends for many years. _I know I shouldn't be jealous or even upset, anyone gets better along with people they've known for years. But I wonder if I'll ever be able to be like that with Shouta._ Suddenly she lost her appetite, so she got up to throw her food away.

Shouta noticed her almost full plate. "You're done?" He asked surprised.

Camilla forced a chuckle. "Yeah, I don't know, I guess my hunger went away."

"Then give it to me, I'll eat it." He said.

Ms. Joke's eyes widened a fraction for a quick second but then went back to normal.

Camilla handed Shouta her plate, and he ate the food using her same chopsticks as if they shared all the time.

"Valencia, I didn't even ask, what kind of hero work are you in?" Ms. Joke questioned.

Camilla sat back down as she tried not to smile at Shouta. _Could there be something more?_ She glanced at Ms. Joke and smiled at her instead, "Actually, I'm not a hero."

That caught Ms. Joke by surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm just a regular teacher."

"But you do have a quirk, right?"

Camilla nodded, "The process of course took a little longer, but eventually Nedzu hired me." She began to feel comfortable again, and she wanted to chide herself for acting like such a love-sick teenager.

"Wow, you must have made an impression." Ms. Joke smiled.

"I'm glad I did, I really enjoy teaching here."

Shouta half smiled, "And thanks to her the second-year general education students are kicking some ass."

Camilla heartily laughed, "Well I'm just glad that my students are progressing."

"That's one of the best things you can expect from your students." Ms. Joke added.

"Exactly. Hey, Shouta, can you hand me my water bottle please?" Camilla asked.

Shouta placed the plate on the empty seat beside him and dug in Camilla's bag, then he pulled out the water bottle and gave it to her. He picked up the plate and continued to eat.

Camilla thanked him and took a sip of water.

Ms. Joke's face disheartened as she glanced between Camilla and Shouta. She smiled wistfully as she stood up.

"Well, I should get back before the tournament starts because then it'll get crowded as everyone goes back to sit down. And good luck to your teachings as well as your students, I can't wait to see how much their quirks have improved."

Camilla and Shouted smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, hopefully I'm surprised." Camilla laughed.

Shouta gave her a small nod, "I'll contact you about the training."

Ms. Joke agreed and left. Camilla noticed that she was less cheerful than when they came in. She wondered if she said something she wasn't supposed to. Or maybe because Shouta denied her proposal.

But what was most important right now to Camilla was that her appetite returned. She got up and sat in the seat Ms. Joke had vacated, then she took the plate from Shouta's hands while he was chewing.

He actually glared at her, and it made her laugh.

"My hunger came back." She admitted.

Shouta sighed and handed her the chopsticks. It was a good thing he was a slow eater, there was still some food left on the plate. Camilla took a bite, then she handed the plate and utensils back to Shouta. They ate silently like that, passing the food back and forth to each other, as they waited for the tournament to start.

* * *

 **A/N: Okaaaaay, well I hope you guys liked this chapter. :) I was gonna go straight to the tournament but then I decided to introduce Ms. Joke now rather than after the festival. Tbh I feel like Aizawa & Joke did have a thing back then, but who knows maybe they didn't. But I do love Ms. Joke, I can't wait for her to come out in the anime, I hope she & the Ketsubutsu students make it into season 3. *fingers crossed* ALSO, IT IS CANON THAT AIZAWA _CANNOT_ HOLD HIS LIQUOR. I FUCKING LOVE THAT & I AM TOTALLY GONNA INCORPORATE THAT IN MY STORY. *crying emoji* Anyways, pls don't forget to fav, follow, & review! :) Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

***A BIG SPOILER FOR THOSE THAT HAVE ONLY WATCHED THE ANIME. SPOILER IS 1ST SENTENCE IN 2ND PART OF CHAPTER IF YOU WANT TO SKIP.***

 **I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Shinsou advances!" Vlad King announced.

The crowd cheered as Shinsou and Kirishima left the arena. Although he lost, Kirishima was still happy and congratulated Shinsou on his victory.

Camilla sighed through her nose as she sat back. She had been on the edge of her seat watching Shinsou battle against Kirishima. She doesn't know how, but Shinsou has somehow managed to brainwash his opponents without _completely_ brainwashing them. He beat Kaminari in the first round, and in the second round he beat Kirishima. But now in the third round she wasn't so sure that Shinsou would win.

"The next two battles should be interesting." Shouta muttered.

"No kidding. Next up is Midoriya vs Todoroki, again. Then after them it's going to be Shinsou vs Bakugou. Whoever wins in those rounds advances to the final."

Shouta glanced down at Camilla's legs. She was bouncing her right leg.

"Knock it off. Whoever is more capable will win. That's all there is to it." Shouta claimed.

Camilla scoffed, "Easy for you to say. Three of the four competitors are your students."

He just glared at her.

"Look, I know that you said I shouldn't be biased, but I can't help it." The last five words she said in a whine. "No matter what I'm still going to be proud, but a small part of me wants Shinsou to win first place."

"This is what happens when you pick a favorite."

Overhead Mic began to yell about Midoriya's and Todoroki's battle last year. Camilla realized then that their fight had already begun. It wasn't as different as the one from before, but it was easy to see how much more both the students had improved. Their attacks were fiercer and powerful. The audience was stunned and impressed at the display of raw power Midoriya and Todoroki demonstrated.

In the end, Midoriya ended up defeating Todoroki.

"LOOKS LIKE MIDORIYA ADVANCES TO THE FINAL ROUND! AND WHO WILL FACE MIDORIYA, BAKUGOU OR SHINSOU?"

Camilla looked down at the field as she saw the two small figures of Shinsou and Bakugou making their way up to the arena. She was at the edge of her seat again. Shouta wrapped his capture weapon around her waist and pulled her back.

"Relax and just watch the damn fight."

Camilla crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him.

Shouta sighed, "Real mature."

Although, he did find it cute. He began to suspect what he felt regarding Camilla. He didn't know when or why it happened, but he deducted that he liked her. He kept telling himself he liked her as a coworker, even as a friend, but lately he's caught himself thinking about her as more than a friend. He scolded himself for feeling such things. Truthfully, he hardly knew her, and he still felt that she was hiding something. It's illogical of him to want to pursue her in a relationship when he hasn't known her for long. And yet, he couldn't help himself. He liked her company for some reason. And even though he suspected that she was concealing something about herself, a part of him still trusted her. These were all new feelings for him and he didn't like them. They were confusing. Shouta hopes that he's wrong about Camilla hiding some big secret like he was wrong about Midoriya and All Might. The former proved to him that he can and will become a hero, while the latter became someone he now considers a friend.

And when Ms. Joke was with them earlier, Shouta couldn't help but feel like he betrayed Camilla some sort of way. He knew it was stupid and unreasonable for him to feel like that because what he had with Ms. Joke is in the past, and he doesn't have to go around explaining himself. But when he saw Camilla's bright expression fall, he felt guilty. Also, in that moment he knew that she liked him as well. Camilla wasn't that great at masking her emotions like he was. He didn't know what to do.

Shinsou and Bakugou began to fight, and again Camilla was at the edge of her seat. Shouta rolled his eyes and let her be.

The fight went on a bit longer than they both suspected. Shinsou at first was dodging Bakugou's attacks, then he somehow brainwashed Bakugou to stop. And instead of telling Bakugou to walk out of the ring, Shinsou picked him up and threw him out of the arena. But before Bakugou could make it out, he was able to regain control and with his explosions he propelled himself back in. They went at it for a couple more minutes, until finally Bakugou blasted Shinsou out of bounds.

Camilla let out a low exhale, but then she smiled and clapped.

Surprisingly Shouta clapped as well, albeit quietly.

Down at the arena, Bakugou stalked towards Shinsou as he got up to dust himself off.

"Hey, purple hair." Bakugou called.

Shinsou deadpanned as Bakugou neared. _Is he really not gonna bother with knowing my name?_

Bakugou had his hands in his pockets as he stared at Shinsou.

"You surprised me. For not being in the heroic department you did well. Train some more so we can go at it again."

"I will. Maybe then I'll beat you."

Bakugou smirked, "We'll see."

Midnight squealed, "Oh, how it turns me on to see enemies become friends!"

Camilla's eyes widened, "Did she say it turns her on?"

The crowd continued to cheer as the boys went back to their class.

"Looks like it's going to be Midoriya vs Bakugou. All Might told me they've been rivals since they were kids, is that true?" Camilla asked.

"Yeah, but over the last year they've grown to respect each other and have a decent rivalry now. Of course, they're both going to give this battle their all. I wonder what type of techniques they'll use."

"You've got some crazy students, Shouta."

* * *

The number one hero, Endeavor, arrived with the medals for the first, second, and third place winners. He granted the third-place medals to both Todoroki and Shinsou. The second-place medal was placed over Bakugou, and for first place the medal went to Midoriya.

The crowd roared, and pictures were taken of the students. Finally, this year all the winners were content in where they placed. Shouta was glad that Bakugou didn't have to be chained up. Camilla was also glad that Shinsou wasn't upset, he looked proud to be in third place.

After the festival, the students were given two days off to recuperate.

Before her students left, Camilla let them know how proud she was of them all. The students that didn't make it past the first game were glad that Shinsou, Fukui, Himura, Nakano, and Sasaki made it all the way to the tournament. They were happy that Shinsou and the others represented their class, and everyone was especially happy that Shinsou made it to third place.

Shinsou blushed, unaccustomed to compliments, but he was grateful.

As the students left the classroom Camilla told Shinsou to stay a moment. Once everyone was gone she leaned on the podium.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but I wanted to know how you were able to brainwash the others while at the same time they still had control of themselves?"

Shinsou scratched the back of his neck.

"I kept training on breaking through a person's mind barrier. Fukui and Himura let me train with them, to better understand and familiarize myself."

Camilla nodded for him to go on.

"I figured out how to brainwash someone to make them still be somewhat in control of themselves, but subconsciously they'll do what I say. And they don't have to answer me for me to activate my quirk."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yeah, that's how I was able to beat Kaminari and Kirishima. As you stated before, everyone's mind barrier is different. Some are easier than others, depending on how strong their mental state is. Kirishima's and Kaminari's barriers aren't that strong, and they know me, so they knew to keep quiet. Even so, I was able to break through to their mind and tell them what I wanted them to do."

"And did you tell them to subconsciously do it or when you use your quirk in that manner it just happens that way?"

"It just happens that way. They reacted the same when I did it to Fukui and Himura. They're still in control of themselves, I mean, I guess not _completely_ since they still end up doing what I tell them to."

"Still, that's amazing. I honestly didn't expect that your quirk can let you do that. Because now someone doesn't have to answer you, and as you progress you'll get stronger and who knows, you might be able to brainwash villains completely with you only talking."

Shinsou's eyebrows rose, "I didn't think of that. And well, it was easy to make Bakugou talk, that's why I was able to stop his attacks for a little. He's mentally strong, and since he kept going on the offense I couldn't concentrate enough to try to break through. Now I gotta train more to become quicker at trying to break through a barrier."

Camilla grinned, "Well you'll get there. And I know I told you kids to rest-"

"Don't worry, we'll keep training." Shinsou smirked.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, I think this is the earliest I've ever updated lol. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will have more Camilla & Shouta. :) & WOW finally, it took Shouta long enough to realize. & like I said before, things will speed up (not crazy speed up) but just so things aren't being dragged b/c it's annoying. & have you guys read the new chapter!? *SPOILERS* Ok ok, so first off, Deku & Mirio visiting Eri was SO CUTE, they're her big brothers. + Shouta being there (altho he has to) was a bonus & I NEED MORE Dadzawa content. I'm also excited at the idea that Eri will go to Yuuei for the cultural festival & meeting everyone! I really REALLY wanna see 1-A throw their party & I hope they do b/c they deserve a break. I'm annoyed but also curious about the new villains, Gentle & La Brava. Gentle kind of looks like Aoyama but also Mic? I wonder if any of the 2 are related to Gentle or something cus I. AM. SUSPICIOUS. It's no coincidence that Hori drew Gentle the way he did. But ugh I really hope the cultural festival isn't ruined *lots of crying emojis*. Anyway, what are your guys' thoughts? *END OF SPOILERS* Thanks A WHOLE MUCH for those that review, follow, and fav! Pls don't be afraid to leave any type of feedback! I really appreciate them & it makes me happy to know what you guys think! + if you have any suggestions I'll take them into consideration. :) Thank you & I hope to update soon! **❤


	14. Chapter 14

**I believe this is the longest chapter I've written so far for this story. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

 **WARNING: Death and some Gore**

 **I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

The sinking sun set the halls of Yuuei ablaze like fire. Camilla loved the colors the sun created inside the halls, she stretched her arm out so she can see the orange on her skin. As she continued to make her way towards the staff room to pick up her belongings, her cell phone rang in her pocket.

She fished it out and read the caller ID, grinning when she saw the name _Jane_ displayed.

"Hey, girl, haven't heard from you in a while." Camilla said.

A singsong laugh could be heard from the other end.

"Well, there's not very great signal where I'm studying, and I had to come to the city to get some things." Jane replied.

Camilla turned to walk down a small flight of stairs. "Speaking of which, how's it going with the African wild dogs you're studying?"

"It's going all right, we've had a few troubles with poachers and we're doing whatever we can to make sure to keep the wild dogs' habitats safe. It's a challenge, could be better, but I'll make sure this poor endangered species survives."

"I know you will, and I know you're upset right now but things will get better. You've helped save other species' before and you'll do it again."

Jane let out a low breath, "Thanks Cammy, I needed that. But enough about me, how's the teacher life?"

Camilla couldn't help but grin. "It's great, really. Our sports festival ended a while ago, and the students have two days off to rest. My class is great, one of my students came in third place in the finals."

"Fuck yeah, that's awesome!" Jane cheered.

Camilla laughed, "Yeah, it was awesome. And…" Red colored her cheeks.

"And…?" Jane continued.

"I like someone." Camilla whispered. She tried to bite her lip to keep her smile from widening.

"WHAT? WHO? WHEN?" Jane asked loudly and excitedly.

It felt like back when they were in school, exchanging secrets and giggling when they talked about their crushes.

Camilla stopped and leaned against a wall. The staff room wasn't that far, and she didn't want to risk anyone listening.

"Honestly, I don't know exactly when the feelings started, but just today when I was speaking with All Might did he make me realize it. And it's a co-worker. He's also a pro hero."

It was silent for a moment, and then Jane groaned.

"Cam," she whined as she dragged out her name, "what did we say about dating a co-worker? It's _never_ a good idea."

Camilla sighed, "I know I know, but this is different. I didn't look around to see who I'd wanna date. It just happened. Since the first day I started I could tell there was something there, but I just didn't pay much attention to it. And today when I was talking to All Might and he brought it up, it made me realize that I actually do like him. _A lot._ "

"Oh boy, you got it bad." Jane said.

"Yeah, I think I do." Camilla then saw from the other end of the hall Shouta walking towards the staff room. Her heart leapt. "Okay, I gotta go because he's here."

Jane sputtered, "What? Wait, no! I actually called to tell you something else! It's important."

"Just call me later. Okay, bye."

"Wait, Cam-" but the line went dead.

She pushed herself off the wall and tucked her phone back into her pocket. Shouta reached the door to the staff room first, but he waited for her to catch up. She smiled when she reached him. They entered the empty room, the teachers had already left. They collected their belongings and headed out.

"Is there any particular place you'd like to go?" Camilla asked him.

Hands in his pockets, Shouta eyed her beside him.

"How about we get something to drink and go to your house? I'd suggest my place, but I don't have much in it." He suggested.

Camilla smiled inwardly, but outside she appeared nonchalant. She merely nodded as they exited school grounds.

Shouta told her they would stop by a store near her house so that they didn't have to walk most of the way carrying alcohol. The walk to her house takes about fifteen minutes, but it took them twenty-five minutes since they stopped by the store. The entire walk home was quiet except for when they were in the store deciding on what to get.

When they entered her home they quickly discarded their shoes, and Shouta removed his capture weapon and goggles. Camilla quickly glanced at his exposed neck. She got the sudden urge of wanting to kiss his neck, and she silently shook those thoughts away.

They placed their chosen alcoholic beverages on the table; Shouta got a 6-pack of beer and Camilla decided on red wine.

"Hungry?" She asked him as she opened her fridge to take out leftovers.

"Sure."

Camilla handed Shouta a bottle and cork opener so that she can heat and serve the food. Once the plates were set and the drinks were served, they began to eat.

After a couple of quiet moments Shouta smirked.

"What?" Camilla wondered.

"This is just like when we were at Hizashi's party." He stated.

A tender smile graced her face.

They ate quietly for a couple more minutes when Shouta then asked, "Who were you talking to on the phone?"

It took a moment for Camilla to realize he meant back in Yuuei.

"Oh, it was my best friend Jane. I haven't spoken to her in a while, so it was nice to hear from her." She smiled.

"Why haven't you two spoken?"

"She's studying African wild dogs, and she's staying in a village with no electricity. So, I have to wait until she can call me when she's in the city." Her heart fell a little. _He still doesn't fully trust me._

"African wild dogs?" He asked.

Camilla nodded as she took a sip of her wine, "They're an endangered species. At least once a year Jane likes to head out with a team to study an endangered species to see what they can do to help them from going extinct." She explained.

Shouta merely nodded as he finished his food.

"How did you get into POE?" He suddenly asked.

She didn't expect for this night of celebrating to be an interrogation. Her eyes narrowed a little, annoyed that Shouta brought up the topic out of the blue.

"Jane's father would help POE in researches and studies on quirks. He suggested that I join to help save civilians because my quirk would be useful. A small part, the child part of me, still wanted to be a hero so that nobody else would lose their family like I did. And so I joined."

She stared into his black eyes as she explained. He was a master at masking his expressions, and it angered her that she couldn't read his face to know what he was thinking. _Why can't he just trust me?_ But she knew if she was in his shoes, she wouldn't trust herself either.

"Did you like saving people?"

This time she stared at her almost empty glass of wine. Then she realized that Shouta was on his second beer.

"I did." She admitted. "It felt nice to know that I saved someone so that they may live another day. So that they weren't mourned. So that families weren't left heartbroken." Her eyes lowered as she took a deep breath. _Too bad that's exactly what happened._

"But you stopped because it got too difficult." He stated.

 _"Villain!"_

 _"Murderer!"_

 _"Evil witch!"_

 _They stared at her in horror. Tears spilled over some of them as they gasped and scrambled to back away. Others sneered and shouted obscenities at her. Some cried out in agony as they held their dead loved ones while others cried or moaned from pain._

 _"I didn't mean to." She whispered. "I'm so sorry." Her eyes began to blur. "I'm… so sorry…"_

 _Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and began to pull her away. Sirens were blaring all over her, as were screams and shouts. She didn't notice the tears spilling over her eyes. She didn't notice her pain, her broken arm, her bruised body, her blood staining her face. She didn't understand what happened. What went wrong?_

 _She was still being pulled away, and she didn't know who it was. She couldn't stop watching the horrific scene as it got further. There were bodies lying around the street corner. Some were moving, trying to stand or crawl but they were in too much pain. Then there were those few that lied stiffly, their eyes wide open in horror. The dead villain had blood coming out of his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears._

 _The hand on her arm tugged harder. She stumbled and would've fallen, but then the person grabbed her waist and balanced her before moving forward again. Finally, she turned to look at who was pulling her away. It was Ryuzaki, another agent and one of her closest friends._

 _They stopped 100 yards away from the crowd of angry, frightened, shocked, hurt, and dead civilians. The police and EMT were already there, along with a hero whose quirk can heal._

 _Ryuzaki turned her around to face him. His black messy hair fell into his ocean eyes. They were filled with worry. He was injured and bleeding. He had bruises and cuts around his face, but it seemed that he didn't notice them._

 _"It wasn't your fault." He said hoarsely._

 _More tears sprang free, and she couldn't stop them or herself from shaking. "I killed them." Camilla sobbed._

Shouta noticed her faraway expression. Her light brown eyes glazed over, and her hands were balled into fists. He leaned forward a little, and lightly touched her hand.

"Camilla." He breathed.

His voice snapped her out of the memory. He's never seen her look so mournful. But now he knows that something horrible happened that made her want to get out of the organization. Either by chose or by force.

"Can we-can we please talk about something else?" She pleaded so softly that he was barely able to hear her.

Truthfully, he needed to know what happened. Whatever happened is what caused her to come to Yuuei, to where his students were at. He didn't want them to be in any danger. And if she was a threat then she needed to leave. The thought of her leaving actually pains him, but the safety of his and the other students comes first. But he also needs to know because he wants to trust her. If he wants to be romantically involved with her then he needs to know the truth.

"I'm sorry, but I need to know. I need to know that the students are safe. That you won't harm them. That you can protect them."

A tear escapes from her eye. She leans forward as well and places her hand against his temple. He stiffens a little but trusts that she isn't going to harm him, so he closes his eyes.

 _Even though he was never mine, I'm going to lose him._

With the telepathic part of her quirk, she projects her memory of that fateful day into his mind for him to see.

It takes only a few moments, but it feels like hours. Camilla can see what she's showing him but can't see what he's thinking. Her memory begins with the alert that there's villains, she and the other agents head out to where they're at. Some agents are fighting the villains while others get civilians away from the danger. Camilla see's the face of the villain she was fighting. He kept overpowering her, and she realized that these were no ordinary villains. She could see the other agents having trouble as well. Ryuzaki was fighting a man with white eyes, and it seemed that the white-eyed villain was able to control metal. She refocuses to the villain she was fighting, a burly man with a malicious sneer and one cloudy white eye.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you to shreds." The heinous villain threatened.

Camilla watched her memory as if it were a movie. She fought back hard, but it just wasn't enough. There were still people around, some were already gravely hurt. She didn't know what to do. She attacked him with her blasts and bolts, she levitated cars and fallen lamp posts, she hit him with everything she had so that he can be knocked out or distracted from pain for just a moment so that she can get into his head. Yet it seemed that no matter how hard she attacked the villain, none of it fazed him even though he was bleeding and his leg was broken. Then she realized his quirk was probably that he couldn't feel pain.

Her realization distracted her for just half a second, but it was enough for the villain. He brutally attacked her, hitting her face and stomach, and he broke her arm. She howled in pain. The villain threw her to the ground, his large hand crushing her neck. She clawed at his face, trying to shove him off her, but to no avail. Her body began to feel hot, the tips of her fingers began to prickle, and her light brown eyes turned to a glowing emerald color.

An emerald explosion released from her body, instantly killing the villain atop her and the few civilians that were within 10 yards. Several of those that were barley further from the 10 yards still got hurt.

Then there was her confusion, the expressions of the crowd, the screaming, the crying, the shouts, the sirens. The blood on her hands which belonged to the now dead villain, Ryuzaki pulling her away and telling her it wasn't her fault, and her sobbing as she admitted that she killed them.

She pulled away from Shouta. Her memory was now his as well. He's the first person she's shared it to.

Camilla couldn't look at him. Her head hung low as more silent tears ran down her face.

"Does Nedzu know?" His voice was taut.

She nodded.

"All Might?"

She shook her head.

"Who else have you shown this to?"

"Only you." She faintly answered.

Shouta had to strain his ear to hear her. He didn't know what to make of this. What she showed him was not what he expected. It was a bloody battle, one he was familiar with, but never had he killed someone. He knew what it was like to feel powerless, like there was nothing you could do to survive against someone that seemed impenetrable. He was able to feel what she felt in that memory. She felt confident at first, then surprised, then annoyed, then frightened, and then desperate. After her explosive power she felt confused, shocked, horrified, and guilty. Her guilt was the strongest.

Worst of all, though, she was a threat. She couldn't control her quirk and it resulted in fatalities. He knows she didn't mean to, but her lack of control over her power caused people to lose their lives.

He didn't know what to do. And he wondered why Nedzu allowed her to teach at Yuuei. Shouta needed to speak to him first.

He stood up from his chair at the table. Camilla still had her head bowed and her hair hid her face, her hands were still in fists on her lap, and tears were landing on them. She looked so incredibly small in that moment. So fragile and broken. He wanted to reach out to her, but he needed to get to Nedzu first.

Quickly, Shouta pulled on his boots, goggles, and capture weapon, then he left.

Camilla let out a sob as she sank off her chair and onto the floor.

 _I lost him._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry I took a while to update! I didn't expect to have family over the wknd + I had a dr's appt & things got busy. But I'm glad I'm able to update today. :) & tbh I did NOT expect this chapter to turn out the way it did. I was trying to take it another direction, but it just wasn't working for me & well this is what came out instead. I hope you guys liked it! I feel SO SORRY for doing this to Camilla, but it needed to happen. & now Shouta knows her secret. So much for a night to celebrate. :( But it had to come to light b/c for Shouta to be w/ some I feel like he has to know everything about them so he can trust them. & by everything I mean like the bad things they've done or dark secrets they've kept & things like that. He can't blindly be w/ someone if they've done something horrible. That's just not him. + he's super observant so he can tell when ppl are lying or hiding things from him. Anyways, thanks SO MUCH for the reviews, favs, & follows everyone! & pls don't be afraid to leave a comment, I really wanna know what you guys think of this chapter. :) You guys help keep me motivated, b/c this story is as much for me as it is for you. ^_^ I hope to update sooner & thank you! **❤


	15. Chapter 15

**I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

For the first time Shouta didn't know what to do. He had spoken with Nedzu and questioned him about his reasons for hiring Camilla knowing her past. Nedzu admitted that he was skeptical at first, but he knew Camilla's boss at the agency she worked at. They were old friends, but Camilla's director still had to convince Nedzu to allow her to at least apply for the job at Yuuei because the people wanted her out. Once the principal saw Camilla's power and her scholarly degrees, he decided that she'd be a great fit in Yuuei. It was as simple as that.

But what troubled Shouta more was another reason why Nedzu hired her. The principal wanted Shouta to help her in mastering her quirk. That made Shouta scoff. He thought Camilla was already old enough to know how to handle her quirk.

"If that were the case, then she wouldn't have accidentally killed those civilians." Nedzu said. "Yes, Miss Valencia is practically proficient in using her quirk, but she still has a little trouble. And I know what you're thinking, how could I have given her a job to teach aspiring heroes when she herself isn't 100% skilled with her quirk? She's a dedicated worker and knows how to teach, it comes naturally to her. You saw her class at the Sports Festival, they were amazing! And it's all because of her. Not many students that graduate from the general classes become heroes, Eraserhead. And I believe that with her, many of them will. So, that is why I want you to help her. If she were to get out of control, you can just erase her quirk. Besides, she trusts you the most and will most likely learn quickly if you were to help her."

Shouta wondered if the small white creature had already known that he and Camilla would become close so that he can help her master her quirk.

He took a deep breath as he stared at his ceiling. Currently he was sitting on the floor grading papers on the coffee table. But his mind kept wandering back to her.

It's been two days since the Sports Festival and classes resume tomorrow. Shouta hadn't seen or spoken to Camilla since he left her house, and he wasn't sure how to react once he sees her at school. Truthfully, he was disturbed at the fact that she killed people, but he knew himself that it was an accident. In the memory he could feel her despair, and he wondered if she still felt like that today. _What a stupid question, of course she does._ Camilla was an honest person, knowing that she took people's lives away must eat at her every day.

Shouta massaged at his temples, a headache forming from all his stress and grading.

If he were to completely ignore Camilla, then everyone would know that something was wrong. Mic would pester him nonstop, Midnight would tease him, and All Might would probably lecture him. Shouta did _not_ want to deal with any of that.

He didn't like feeling many things at once. He was upset at what happened to Camilla, he was afraid for his students knowing what she could do, a small part of him doesn't trust leaving her alone with students, he likes her as a person and in a romantic way, he wants to help her but at the same time he thinks it's best if she were to leave Yuuei.

 _Fuck, these feelings are completely illogical._ He rubbed his temples some more and decided to take a nap.

* * *

Outside she appeared completely normal, she smiled, laughed, and joked around with Present Mic and Midnight in the morning that classes resumed. She acted as if nothing happened. It was as if she didn't spend the last two days crying, as if she didn't lose her appetite, as if she didn't forget to shower and remembered this morning to wash, as if she didn't have trouble sleeping from the nightmares that seemed to come back with a vengeance.

When Shouta walked in she froze for a second, but she quietly took a deep breath and told herself to relax. She needed to appear normal, she needed to be happy Camilla. So, when Shouta glanced at her to bid her good morning, she smiled brightly and returned the greeting.

If he was affected or not by her cheeriness, she didn't know. As always, Shouta was a master at hiding his emotions.

He sat down at his desk across from her, and she made sure to look anywhere but him.

"So, Cam," Midnight started as she leaned against her desk. "What are you doing for your birthday?"

Mic gasped, "What? When's your birthday? Is it today?!"

Camilla shook her head, "No, it's tomorrow. And uh, nothing. I actually didn't plan anything, got a lot of work to do." She lied. Truthfully, she felt like crap after what happened with Shouta, and so she didn't feel like doing anything.

"You are _not_ going to stay in on your birthday. Especially because of work. No, we are gonna go out." Midnight said.

"Yeah, lets go party!" Mic cheered.

Camilla scrunched her nose a little, "Honestly guys, it's okay. We don't have to celebrate."

"Jeez, you sound just like Eraser." Midnight groaned.

Shouta glared at her, "There's nothing wrong with not wanting to celebrate a day that marks that you're a year older."

Midnight waved him off, "Okay, we don't have to do anything big. But come on, let's go out to eat and have a few drinks at least. We can get some dessert, that'll count as birthday cake. Come on, Mic will buy."

"Hey, I didn't agree to that!"

Camilla couldn't help but laugh softly. Her eyes wavered to Shouta, he was staring at his computer screen, then back to Midnight.

The raven-haired seductress had a knowing smile, and Camilla's own smile faltered.

"Hey Eraser, you'll join us, right?" Midnight asked.

Shouta's dark eyes shifted to Midnight's blue orbs.

"It'll just be me, you, Mic, and the birthday girl. Kind of like a double date. Me and Mic, you and Cam."

Camilla's eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed.

"Ooh, a double date? I'm in!" Mic exclaimed.

"See, Mic's willing. We'll do it right after school so that you'll be able to go patrol in the night. Unless, you don't care and would rather stay at home to sleep or whatever." Midnight shrugged.

Shouta merely glared at her. He hated when she did this. She'd make him seem like an asshole that didn't like hanging out with his friends, when in all honesty he actually liked hanging out with them sometimes. And it's been a while since they've all hung out, so it was about time that they did until things got busy again. If he says no then he'll just seem like a jerk and it'd probably be weird since he and Camilla are friends. Or were friends, he actually wasn't sure what they were anymore, but Mic and Midnight don't know what happened. So to them he'll just come off as a jerk if he rejects their invitation. But he wasn't sure about Camilla, she most likely wanted him away from her, especially on her birthday. Although she looks okay, so maybe she didn't care if he were to go or not.

"Sure, that sounds fine." He said.

Midnight grinned and clapped her hands. "Awesome, then tomorrow after school we'll go out to celebrate. Any type of food in particular you want to eat? A favorite?" she asked Camilla.

The brunette thought for a moment, "Uh, anything with meat. Chicken, steak, teriyaki, something like that."

"Thank you for not picking salad." Mic said.

The teachers in the staff room began to collect their paperwork for their classrooms and headed out. Mic and Midnight left together.

Camilla didn't want to be alone with Shouta, so she gathered her things as well. But before she could leave the room he called her name.

She stepped back to her desk and waited for him to speak.

He lowered his voice as he began, "Nedzu told me everything. He also wants me to help you to master your quirk more so that… that doesn't happen again."

Camilla glared down at her feet as her grip on the file of papers tightened. "I understand why he'd want that, and why you agreed. But don't act like nothing happened. Like there was nothing there."

Shouta sighed and his eyes lowered on her tight-gripped hands. "This isn't only for the safety of the students and everyone else, it's also for you. I don't want you to ever go through something like that ever again."

At his comment she couldn't stop herself from looking at him. Now with everyone out of the room, now that they were alone, he let his stoic mask fall away. Within his tired eyes she could see his anguish. The bags under his eyes grew from the past two days, and his stubble was darker.

 _I guess I truly wasn't the only one that was affected._ She thought.

"I know this is my fault-" She began but Shouta cut her off.

"It's not."

"But I lied. And I did something _horrible_."

"Again, it wasn't your fault."

Camilla huffed and sat back down. "Shouta, I joined an organization to protect, to save people. And I did it knowing that I didn't have 100% control over my quirk. I knew that I could risk people's lives and yet I did it anyway. I'm a terrible person." She whispered the last sentence.

Shouta looked at the time on the computer. He still had a couple minutes before class started.

"The fact that you admit what you did was wrong, and that you honestly feel guilty and distressed about it shows that you're a good person. You tried to make things right, you stayed and were willing to do whatever you can to help the people who lost someone. You were even willing to go to prison, but your director spoke with the chief of police so that wouldn't happen. The media and those that were there during the attack painted you like a villain. So you had no choice but to leave. That doesn't make you a terrible person. Even in the short time that I've known you, I know you're not terrible."

A few tears ran down Camilla's cheeks, but this time it was because she felt like a weight was lifted off her chest.

Shouta reached over and brushed her tears away. "I'm the terrible person. I've made you cry twice in just this week."

Camilla smiled tenderly at him. "No, you're also a good person. You're actually the most considerate person I've ever met."

A light blush tinted Shouta's cheeks.

"We should get going, class will start soon." He said.

She nodded and dried her face with her palms as she stood up, then she picked up her file of paperwork.

"And I do want to know how to control my quirk more."

Shouta nodded as they headed out, "Good. We'll start the day after your birthday."

He stopped and grabbed Camilla's hand, halting her steps as well. She furrowed her eyebrows a little as she looked at him.

Gently rubbing her hand with his thumb and staring into her eyes, he mumbled, "I'm sorry. For making you sad, for making you cry, for leaving. I was being selfish. I just… I needed to know."

She smiled softly and squeezed his hand, "I know."

They let go of their hands and exited the room. Camilla knew that they needed more time to mend the cracks, and that things between them will eventually be completely okay. For now, they just need to focus on helping her control her quirk.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry if their reconciliation seems rushed! Tbh I don't think Shouta's the type to hold a grudge against someone, especially if he likes that person (either platonically or romantically). He'll def give a person space if they need it, but he'll eventually find them to make sure things are okay. He is a pretty blunt person after all, he doesn't sugarcoat & gets straight to the point. Also, he isn't afraid to admit he's wrong or to say he's sorry. I know to those that have only seen the anime might find it weird, but trust me, further in the manga Shouta is such a fucking sweetheart. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! I was gonna put off writing this chapter but I had a surge of adrenaline & so I got to it. & a huge thank you to those that have reviewed, faved, & followed! It truly means a lot! & pls don't be afraid to leave a comment, your guys' comments give me motivation to keep on writing! ^_^ So pls don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts on the story! I hope to update soon & thank you for reading! **❤


	16. Chapter 16

**I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

They were at a lavish restaurant much to Camilla's dismay. Midnight and Present Mic wanted her to eat fine meat and to sip on expensive drinks. The only good thing about the restaurant was that they sat in a private area so they wouldn't be disturbed. Midnight and Mic sat on the opposite side of the table from Camilla and Shouta.

And even though the restaurant was fancy, they all were fairly casually dressed. Midnight wore a knee-length bodycon navy dress and had her hair in a high ponytail. Mic had his golden locks in a bun and wore a black blazer over a dark grey shirt and blue jeans. Shouta opted for a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled and black jeans, and he had his hair in a half up-do. Camilla went with a short-skirt scarlet sweetheart dress and left her caramel brown wavy curls cascading down her back.

It was the first time Shouta had ever seen her in a dress. _She's beautiful._ It was actually difficult sitting down next to her. Camilla had her right leg over her left knee, which made the hem of her dress rise and display more of her tanned thighs. He wanted to run his pale fingers across her skin. Outside he appeared stoic and bored.

"Nemuri, I thought I said nothing fancy," Camilla said.

Midnight shrugged, "This isn't _that_ fancy,"

"It is to me,"

The waiter arrived with their drinks and they placed their orders. Camilla couldn't wait to eat.

"So, Camilla," Mic started. "How old are you?"

Midnight scoffed, "Hizashi, you don't ask a woman her age,"

"It's just a question!"

Camilla laughed, "It's okay, I don't mind. I'm 29,"

Mic smiled widely, "Aww, you're only two years younger than Shouta,"

"You're 31?" Camilla asked Shouta.

He sighed, "I'll be 31 in November,"

"On November 8, to be exact," added Mic.

Shouta merely glared at his best friend. He didn't really like people knowing his birthday only because he didn't like celebrating it.

Knowing Shouta didn't like attention, Camilla moved the topic back to her.

"Okay you two," She said to Midnight and Mic. "This is all we're doing, all right? No parties or getting drunk or none of that shit,"

Midnight smirked, and Mic rolled his eyes.

"Fine," they both said.

Their food arrived shortly and Shouta and Camilla ate in silence while Midnight and Mic did most of the talking.

Shouta kept trying to restrain himself from glancing down at Camilla's legs. He could tell that they were toned, and he wondered how soft her skin felt. He then imagined her legs wrapped around his head and shoulders. He began to cough. _I shouldn't have thought that._ Quickly he pushed the image away, but his food had caught in his throat and he was coughing.

"Whoa, you okay Shouta?" Camilla asked as she began to pat his back, a worried expression on her features.

He nodded as the food finally went down.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I didn't swallow properly,"

Camilla instantly said, "That's what she said," and began to laugh. Midnight and Mic's laughter joined her on the innuendo.

Shouta's lips quirked up as well, "You and your dirty jokes,"

Then he finished off the rest of his beer. _I can't imagine that again. Even though… no, I shouldn't._ Shouta waved down a waiter and ordered another beer.

Mic kept ordering appetizers which only he and Camilla ate. Midnight would leisurely finish her alcoholic drink and order another one. Shouta just kept requesting more beer.

Midnight then ordered two different alcoholic drinks and when they arrived she mixed them both.

Camilla scrunched her nose, "That doesn't look like a good idea,"

"I can hold my own, thank you very much," Midnight said then she chugged the drink.

Mic challenged Midnight to see how far she can go without being disgusted by a combination of drinks and so they headed to the bar area, leaving Camilla and Shouta alone.

Camilla eyed the drinks Shouta had finished—six pints of beer.

"Damn, you can hold your own too," She said.

"What?" Shouta asked.

She gave a nod towards the empty pint glasses.

"Oh, yeah, I suppose. How many drinks have you had?"

"Only two glasses of wine. I didn't feel like getting drunk today,"

"When do you normally feel like getting drunk?"

"If I'm in a 'I wanna get fucked up' party mode,"

Then Shouta made a sound Camilla never heard him make. He giggled.

Her eyes widened, and her mouth stretched to a grin.

"What's so funny?" She asked now extremely curious. _Maybe he_ is _drunk._

"You," he simply replied as he turned to look at her.

Camilla's cheeks reddened.

"I love that," he said.

He still looked completely normal, like nothing was off. But she knew Shouta wouldn't just giggle unless he was drunk or high or on something. She tried to keep her smile from growing.

"What do you love?"

"How your cheeks get all rosy when you're bashful. It's such a lovely color,"

Camilla could begin to feel her heartbeat speeding up as more color flushed over her neck and face. She began to turn her head but Shouta stopped her.

"Please don't. I like to look at you,"

She felt like a bird was in her chest trying to escape its cage.

"You do?" She questioned.

Shouta nodded as he took another gulp of his beer.

 _Yup, he's definitely drunk._ But she thought that this precious opportunity wouldn't happen again anytime soon, so she decided to go along.

Camilla cleared her throat and tried to calm herself. "Why do you like it?"

"What?"

She almost wanted to smack him. But instead she smiled.

"Why do you like to look at me?"

He finished his beer, turned in his seat to face her, and crossed his arms. He continued to stare at her, not saying anything. Camilla began to think that he fell asleep with his eyes open. But then he softly smiled.

"You're just incredibly beautiful. Inside and out,"

Her heart caught in her throat.

"You're just… I just like looking at you. And being around you. You make me feel at ease. Warm, calm. Like home,"

"Do you-do you really mean that?" She asked quietly.

Shouta tilted his head like a confused puppy. "Of course. Why would I lie to you?"

She smiled tenderly at him. "I feel at home too when I look at you and when I'm with you,"

They heard Midnight and Mic's voices nearby, and Shouta turned forward in his chair. He quickly reached over to hold Camilla's hand and squeezed it. She returned the squeeze and he drew his hand back to cross his arms.

Once Midnight came into view she grinned at Camilla. "We got you one more thing," she announced.

Mic appeared with a small carrot cake that had two numbered sparkling candles to make 29. They began to sing happy birthday to her as Mic set the cake down on the table and Midnight took a video while Shouta watched as he sang along.

"All right Cammy, make a wish!" Midnight yelled.

Camilla glanced at Shouta. _I wish…_ With a little force, she blew out the candles.

"Yay!" Midnight cheered. Then she reached under the table and pulled out two gifts.

Camilla's eyebrows rose, "They were under the table this whole time?"

"Yeah, why do you think we picked a table with a long cloth?" Mic asked.

"Aww, you guys, thank you. You didn't have to get me anything,"

"Oh, shut it and just open them already," Midnight said.

Mic had waved over a waiter to bring coffee and a glass of water. Once they arrived Mic handed the two drinks to Shouta.

The first gift was from Mic, and it was an assortment of various chocolates with two expensive bottles of a red and white wine. The second gift was from Midnight, which was a pair of black ankle-strap heels and a yellow sheer lingerie outfit, a babydoll and tanga.

Camilla blushed and instantly hid the outfit. "Couldn't you have given this to me in private?"

Midnight smirked evilly and shrugged. "If you don't like it I'll take it b-"

"No, I like it," Camilla said. _Midnight, you conniving little witch._ She grinned inwardly, though. The lingerie was beautiful, and she loved the bright yellow color. She quickly glanced at Shouta. His face had a faint pink tone. She could hear Mic laughing and telling Midnight he should have expected her gift to be risqué.

"Then stop complaining," The raven-haired heroine said. She and Mic knowingly smiled at each other.

Camilla thanked them as she stood up to give them a hug. She truly did love their gifts. Although she still would have preferred to receive Midnight's gift in private.

Mic called over a waiter to cut the cake, and it was easily cut into four slices for them since it was small.

Once they finished their dessert Mic paid the bill and they left the restaurant. The sun had barely set, the skies were painted with dark blues and pinks.

"All right, we gotta get going," Midnight said. "Mic has to go to the radio station and I have other business to attend,"

"Thank you guys so much for everything," Camilla said as she hugged them again.

They wished her a happy birthday once more and Mic said, "We'll see you guys on Monday!" as he and Midnight made their way down the street.

Camilla turned to Shouta, "What time does your shift start?"

He pulled out his phone to look at the time. "In about two hours. Want me to walk you to your house?"

"Are you okay to walk?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

She stared at him for a moment. _He was drunk not even an hour ago._ But she assumed after drinking coffee, water, and eating cake he must have sobered up some.

They began to walk the opposite direction from Midnight and Mic. The walk to her house was quiet, and not once did Shouta's steps falter or he needed to stop to vomit or he claimed he didn't feel well. He was back to normal Shouta.

They made it to Camilla's house and entered. Shouta closed the door behind him as Camilla set her gifts down on the table.

"I need to head home to change into my costume,"

She nodded and then smiled. "Thank you for being with me today, Shouta. I really appreciate it and it means a lot to me,"

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a dark blue velvet box. "I got this for you,"

She eyed the smooth velvet and slowly reached out to grab the box. Then she looked up at him. He gave a small nod for her to open it. With nervous fingers, she pried open the lid. Inside was a gold chain that had a round pendant. Inside the pendant was a crescent moon and a sun with a black background that had sparkling dots like stars.

"Shouta, this is so beautiful," she murmured as her eyes glazed.

He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "I saw it during one of my patrols. It instantly reminded me of you,"

She swallowed the small lump in her throat as she set the velvet box down on the table so that she could pull out the necklace. She stepped closer to him and held up the chain. "May you?" she asked.

He nodded, and she handed him the necklace then turned around. Shouta unclasped the chain, put it over her head, and she lifted her hair. He easily fastened the chain and she let her hair fall. The pendant lay right over her heart. Camilla faced him then and lightly touched the pendant.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Happy birthday, Camilla,"

He gazed into her light brown eyes, and he could see the warmth they held for him. Even though his eyes were nearly black, she could see the light in them. Their faces slowly inched towards each other, their hearts beating calmly. She placed her palms on his chest, and his hands found her face to caress. Their lips brushed at first, a bird's feathered wing. Then Camilla tipped herself up and pressed her lips firmly against his. Shouta didn't hesitate. He kissed her back. It was sweet, it was warm, it was calm. She felt like the sun. He felt like the moon. Around them were stars, pulling them together.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey lovely sunflowers! I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! There's been some family drama & I've been out so I didn't have time to update sooner. :( But I'm back! & I really hope you guys liked this chapter! & I know, it was about damn time for Camilla & Shouta lol. This chapter is basically fluff so I hope you all liked it & I hope it met your expectations somehow. :) Also, a HUGE THANK YOU to those that review, fave, & follow my story! Like I always say, it truly means a lot to me! & it helps to keep me motivated as well. :') & for those of you wondering, Camilla's bday is May 11th. I hope to update sooner next time, I don't like keeping you guys waiting for so long. Pls don't be afraid to leave a review, I love to read what you guys think about the story so far! Thank you all so much for reading & I hope to update soon! **❤


	17. Chapter 17

**I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Camilla was done slipping on her tank top and adjusting her necklace when her phone rang. She glanced at the lit screen that read _Jane_.

Before she could greet her best friend once she answered, Jane screamed "Happy birthday!" exceptionally loud. Camilla winced and pulled the phone away from her ear for a second.

"Yikes, be any louder would ya?" she joked.

Jane laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't help it. But I'm glad I was able to reach you. How's the birthday going birthday girl?"

Camilla couldn't help the smile that grew. "It was great, actually. Ate some amazing food, got awesome presents, I kissed Shouta…"

Jane gasped. "What?! Seriously? Tell me what happened?"

"Yeah," Camilla breathed. "Well, he walked me home after dinner and oh my god Jane, you cannot believe the present he got me. It's a pendant with a crescent moon and a sun, it's so beautiful. Anyways, he put the necklace on me and I don't know, things just slowed and next thing I know, we're kissing," she finished as she touched the pendant.

Jane squealed. "Cammy, that is _so_ cute! And I know there's more details."

"Gosh, I forgot how much of a hopeless romantic you are,"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that,"

They laughed, and Jane was the first to quiet down.

"Since I have you on the phone now, I want to tell you what I called you for the other time," she said.

Camilla sat down on her couch. "Oh yeah, sorry about hanging up on you then. But what's up?"

Jane took a deep breath, and even though they were on the phone and thousands of miles from each other, Camilla could feel her best friend getting serious.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up now, on your birthday, but you have to know," Jane paused for a moment and then said, "Agent Vincent was murdered this past weekend,"

Camilla's eyes widened as she sat forward on the edge of the couch, "What?" Her hand instinctively touched the gold rimmed pendant.

"They found him in an alley. He was beaten, and his throat was slit,"

Camilla's eyes watered. She wasn't that close to Vincent, but they got along well and would go on most missions together. They always protected each other.

"Do they know who did it and why?"

Jane sighed heavily, "Ryuzaki believes it's Valdis, the white-eyed villain he fought back during the… the accident,"

Camilla wiped at a stray tear, "But why would this Valdis guy kill Vincent? I mean, shouldn't he be after Ryuzaki since they fought?"

"I thought so, too. But then Ryuzaki told me that the villain you… the one who died-"

"The one I killed. Just say the one I killed, Jane,"

"Fine, the one you killed. His name was Das and he was Valdis's older brother. Ryuzaki said that Valdis wants to get revenge because you killed his brother,"

Camilla stood, "Me? He's after _me_?"

"Cam, you have to be extremely careful," Jane's voice trembled.

"How does Ryuzaki know it's me Valdis is after? It's probably someone else," she said as she began to pace.

"Because there was a note next to Vincent's body and it said, 'The next slit throat will be of the Emerald Sorceress',"

Camilla's face paled and she stopped pacing. Her hand enclosed on her pendant.

Jane continued, "Ryuzaki pleaded that I not tell you because he doesn't want you to worry. But you're my best friend and I love you too much to keep this from you. The organization is still looking for Valdis in the States. But to be safe and prepared, Ryuzaki and a few other agents left this morning to Japan,"

"They're coming here?"

"Yeah, they need to get permission from the police to be able to continue searching for and arresting Valdis so that he can be taken to prison back in the U.S. Plus, Ryuzaki wants to make sure you're safe at all times,"

Camilla growled, "Why the hell didn't Ryuzaki tell me _anything_?"

"Are you being serious right now? You're pissed off at Ryuzaki instead of being afraid that a villain is after you?" Jane asked.

"Of course I'm afraid! I saw how powerful he was, how powerful his brother was. But fucking hell, Ryuzaki not telling me anything pisses me off. And I'm also mad at myself for hanging up on you when I could've known this sooner! But why would he keep something like this from me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. All he told me was that he didn't want you to worry. I guess he thinks that he could sweep this all under the rug quickly so that you never find out. But I had to tell you,"

Camilla sighed, "Ryuzaki needs to stop treating me like a kid,"

"You know he does it because you remind him of his little sister,"

Camilla remembered when she learned that Ryuzaki's little sister was murdered by a villain a couple of years before she joined POE. When she first joined, Ryuzaki was her sergeant. He trained her and was always patient with her since she didn't progress as quickly as the other agents. He brought her sweets whenever she accomplished something, and he'd always pinch her nose when she was acting out. Many people in the organization assumed that they were romantically involved. When Ryuzaki heard those rumors, he gagged. Camilla was at first offended. She didn't have romantic feelings towards him either, but she thought it was rude of him to make that expression towards her. Later he told her it was because she reminded him of his deceased younger sister, and because ever since they first met he's only thought of her as his sister. Not as a colleague, or as an acquaintance, or even as a friend. Only as a younger sister. And when Camilla first saw a photo of Ryuzaki's sister, she herself was able to see that they did somewhat resemble one another. And it made sense to her why Ryuzaki was always looking out for her.

"Cam, we don't want anything to happen to you. So please, stay safe and be alert until Ryuzaki arrives," Jane said.

Camilla sighed, "Don't worry, I will,"

"Also, can you not tell him I told you?" Jane asked.

Camilla couldn't help but laugh. "I'll try,"

Jane laughed as well. "Good. Okay, I gotta go. Be safe. And again, I'm sorry for telling you this on your birthday. Which by the way, happy birthday!"

"Amazing birthday present, Jane," Camilla joked. "But thanks. And you take care too," _If Shouta were to listen to us, he'd think that our friendship was inane. No way would he ever make light of a situation like this. Leave it to Jane and I to have dark humor._

They bid each other goodbye and once Camilla hung up, she checked every window and the front door to make sure they were safely locked.

 _I need to tell Shouta. I don't want to, but I can't keep things from him anymore. For us to work, I must be honest with him._

She then sent him a quick text.

 ** _Hey, I was wondering if you can come over once you're done patrolling?_**

It a took a few minutes before he responded.

 ** _sure. is everything ok?_**

She replied quickly.

 ** _Not really. Just got off the phone w/ Jane, she told me something serious. & I need to tell you._**

This time his reply came within less than a minute.

 ** _i'll leave early._**

She replied "Okay" and looked at the time. Shouta's shift started a little over an hour ago. He usually gets off around two to three in the morning, but if he gets off early he might be at her house around midnight instead. She has three hours to kill if her calculations are correct, so she decides to watch something funny to pass the time and to calm her nerves. Her fingers brush the moon and sun pendant on her chest.

* * *

Shouta arrived a quarter past midnight, and thankfully to Camilla he was uninjured.

Before closing the door, she looked around her surroundings to make sure nothing was amiss. Once she was done checking, she locked the door.

"Are you okay?" Shouta asked while he removed his boots, scarf, and goggles. He also placed down a duffel bag, but Camilla's mind was too distracted to comment on it.

"Not really,"

His eyebrows furrowed, "That's what you said in the text,"

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" she asked as she made her way to the refrigerator and opened it.

"First tell me what's going on," he said. He closed the refrigerator door and grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her to the couch so they can sit.

He let go of her wrist to pull his hair into a messy bun. "Start," he simply said.

Camilla told him everything Jane told her. How one of her old colleagues was murdered. The note Ryuzaki found. The villain that's after her and why. That Ryuzaki and some members of POE were on their way, and have possibly already arrived, in Japan. That she needs to watch her shadows or else Valdis will kill her.

Shouta took in all the information, his stoic expression only wavering when she told him that the villain wants to kill her. His fists became balled and his nostrils flared.

"You have to start training me soon so that I can control my quirk," she said. "I don't want to risk Valdis catching me alone or off guard. Even though there's a possibility that he'll get caught before he can do anything, I still don't want to risk it,"

Shouta's dark blazing eyes stared into Camilla's worried light brown ones. "I won't allow that dreg of a villain to cause you any harm,"

She pulled his hands into hers. "I know you won't, Shouta. But I can't sit around or hide. I must be able to defend myself without harming others. I need to be ready in case if it gets to that point,"

He broke eye contact and squeezed her hands once. His hardened gaze was now looking at their entwined hands. "I just, I don't want you to get hurt, Camilla. I have to protect you. I saw him too, in your memory. He's powerful and vicious-"

She untwined her right hand so that she could lift his chip up to look at him. His gaze softened when he saw the determination on her features.

"I'm strong, too," she murmured. "And I know you can help me control my quirk better. Shouta, I don't want you getting hurt either. I have to protect you as well. We can both work together along with POE to stop Valdis before he does any serious damage,"

He knew she was right. They already planned to train even before any of this came to light. She couldn't just sit back and do nothing. If Valdis were to ever find her alone she needed to be prepared. And she was strong, she'd be able to defend herself. It was shameful of him to think otherwise.

"All right, we'll start training tomorrow," he said. Then he glanced down for a brief second and looked up. "I'm glad you like the pendant,"

She looked down and realized that she was holding it. "I do. It makes me feel at ease," she said and smiled softly at him.

He had a small smile as well. He slowly let go of her hand so that he could stand. "Is it all right if I take a quick shower?"

"Yeah, you can also sleep over if you'd like,"

Shouta strode towards the duffel bag he had brought in and picked it up before facing her. "I was planning on it. Your texts left me worried," he admitted.

"Aww, you're such a sweetheart Berlioz,"

A light blush appeared on his cheeks, but he still glared at her playfully. "Shut up, Rolly,"

Camilla laughed gently as she got up. "Go wash up and I'll make something for you to eat,"

"I hope it's edible,"

She feigned a gasp, "Shouta Berlioz Aizawa, you better go shower right now or else you won't get any dessert,"

He chuckled as he entered the bathroom. She loved hearing him laugh. Then he was instantly at her side, an arm around her waist as he kissed her temple. Before she could react, his tall dark form was heading back towards the bathroom.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back! Phew, I'm glad I was able to update sooner. Tbh, I didn't like this chapter so much. Idk why. I kept trying to make it better & it just wasn't working, so I wrote whatever flowed. Anyways, I made a Tumblr account for this story! My tumblr username is wmits, pretty simple. :) I'll post some fanart of Camilla & Shouta that my sister's drawn for me. I only have a few, but I hope it's helpful enough for you guys to picture Camilla. :) I'll reblog Aizawa+BNHA content. I know some of you don't read the manga, so I'll make sure to tag the spoilers that way you can avoid them. I believe on your own account you can filter what posts you wanna see or not depending on the tags. So, if you put "spoilers" on the filter feature it should hide the posts w/ spoilers. :) So, if you have a Tumblr go follow me! My username is wmits. Also, A HUMONGOUS THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! My last chapter got the most reviews I've ever gotten on this story. So again, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EACH ONE OF YOU. & I'm really sorry that I didn't thank you personally, like I said in the last chapter, there's been some family drama & it's just so annoying & drainful. But things have been getting better so hopefully this time I can thank everyone. W/ that being said, thank you all for reading! It means a lot to me that you guys enjoy my story. Pls don't be afraid to fav, follow, & review! ^_^ & don't forget to follow my Tumblr! I hope to update soon & thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

 **Warning: Mature Content**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

They trained the next day in the morning. They were in one of the training grounds at Yuuei so that Camilla had more room and privacy to practice. Shouta instructed her to calmly control the flow of her emerald mist, going from extending her power to diminishing it.

"I know you can control your quirk to a degree, but you need to learn how to extend your power at a greater level and hold it so that you don't automatically release so much energy all at once," Shouta advised.

They trained for three hours like that until Camilla was too exhausted to continue.

Light sweat dripped on her brow and lip as she sat on the ground. "I didn't think I'd be so tired," she panted.

"It's because you're not used to using your quirk for that amount of time. Plus, you exuded more power than you normally do, and you had to contain it. It is pretty tiring,"

"We'll continue tomorrow?" she asked as she stood and dusted the dirt off herself.

"No. Tonight I'll head over to your house again and we'll train then,"

Camilla's eyes widened a little. "But I thought it wasn't safe to train at my house,"

They began to walk out of the training grounds.

"It's not, but you have a clear idea now how to control your quirk. And I'll be there to erase your quirk just in case. Also, we can't use the training grounds after hours," he explained.

She nodded and was about to speak when her phone rang in Shouta's pocket. He pulled it out and handed it to her. Ryuzaki's name was on the screen.

Quickly, she answered. "Hey, Ryu,"

"Cammy," he said. "I just wanted you to know that I'm in Japan this weekend to visit,"

She almost blurted out "Liar!".

"Oh really? Awesome!" she feigned being excited.

"Yeah, I was hoping if you can send me your address so that I can go over in two hours or so,"

Camilla nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Yup, sure thing,"

"Cool, I'll see you then," he said and hung up.

"Is everything all right?" Shouta asked while she texted Ryuzaki her address.

She sighed, "Yeah. He wants to come over, though. He's supposedly _visiting_ ," she made air quotes when she said "visiting".

They exited the campus and made their way down the street back to Camilla's house.

"Are you going to confront him that you know about Valdis?"

"I don't know. I think I'll play dumb at first and if he leaves without telling me then I'll confront him,"

The streets were busier than they usually were since it was an early Saturday afternoon. They walked silently by each other, watching their surroundings. Both eyed everyone that passed by, looking behind every so often to see if they spotted white eyes.

They walked a few more blocks when instantly Camilla felt a chill run down her spine. She glanced around inconspicuously, but she didn't spot Valdis.

"He's around somewhere. I can feel him watching me," she whispered.

Shouta tensed and was about to search for Valdis but she tugged his arm.

"No, don't look. I already did. He must have hidden once he saw that I turned. Wait a couple more minutes before looking," she told him.

He moved closer to her and lightly placed his hand on her elbow. "Did you see him?" he asked.

"No. But I got a creepy feeling that someone was looking at me and I know it's him,"

After a few minutes passed Shouta looked around the street and buildings, eyeing everyone within his line of vision. But he found no one that fit Valdis's description.

Camilla took a deep breath, "He's gone. I don't feel his vicious staring anymore,"

"How do you know he's gone?" Shouta grunted, unsure if he believed her.

"Because my gut tells me he's gone, and it's usually right. I just feel these things, okay?"

"You better be right,"

He never dropped his hand from her elbow until they entered her house.

"I don't think it's safe for you to stay here anymore," he said.

Camilla kicked off her shoes. "I don't think he'll try anything just yet,"

Shouta's eyebrows narrowed. "You're willing to wait until he does? Cam, it's not safe for you here,"

"I have no other place to stay. And I'm not staying at your apartment. He doesn't need to know where you live,"

"You could stay at Yuuei-"

She scoffed, "Are we playing a game where you say something stupid? No, I'm not gonna put the students' lives at risk,"

"Yuuei is one of the safest places in this city. The school hasn't been attacked since the USJ incident, and the security system is up to code. If he were to even enter school grounds the security cameras will catch him, and an alert would be sent to the police,"

She crossed her arms and leaned against her bedroom door. "I know Yuuei is safe. But Shouta, I don't want _anyone_ to get hurt because of me. I wouldn't forgive myself if something were to happen to the staff, the students, _you_. And I could lose control of my quirk. Nobody around me will be safe," her voice trembled.

He moved towards her and brushed back tendrils that were in her face. "That won't happen. And you do know I'll be fighting along side you, so there's a high possibility that I'll get hurt,"

"I don't want to think about that," she whispered as she uncrossed her arms to envelope him.

At first he tensed a little, but he slowly hugged her back and lied his cheek on top of her head.

"You know," he started. "You hog the blanket when you sleep,"

Camilla giggled, "Sorry, I should've told you that before convincing you to sleep with me. Although, I was a little offended when you knocked out once you hit the bed," she teased as she pulled her head back to laugh at him.

"I fall asleep wherever. You should know that by now," he grinned at her.

She tipped her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Before she could pull back his hand held the back of her neck as he leaned down and kissed her. She easily fell into his lips. Camilla opened her mouth and welcomed Shouta's tongue. They made out for a few more minutes, her hands balled the front of his shirt and he had one arm around her waist while the other held her neck. They pulled apart, breathing heavily, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I believe Ryuzaki said he won't be here until two more hours," she breathed.

He kissed her again, arm still around her waist while the other opened her bedroom door. He slowly led her into the room, making sure she didn't trip since she was walking backwards. The back of her knees touched the bed and Shouta gently pushed her down.

He broke the kiss, breathing heavily and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? It's okay if we don't,"

"I want to. You?"

"Yes. Are you on birth control or have a condom?"

Camilla couldn't stop the laugh that escaped. "Always thinking rationally, good thing. And yes, I am on birth control,"

Shouta grinned and brought his lips back to hers.

Their clothes were quickly discarded, landing randomly around the room. He kissed her neck, making her giggle and sigh. He made his way down her body, kissing and licking her soft skin. His mouth and hands were on her breasts, making her moan softly. He moved lower and tenderly kissed around her thighs, teasing her until she grew impatient. One arm was around her waist to hold her down while his mouth was on her and his fingers were inside.

"Oh, Shouta..." she whimpered as she arched her back.

He loved the sounds that she made, her moans and gasps becoming louder. She had one hand in his hair while the other clutched the comforter under her. After she came, he dragged himself up to kiss her and she could taste herself in his mouth. She kissed his jaw and neck, reaching down to touch him.

He got on his knees and she was on all fours to take him in her mouth. He moaned, she was hot around him and her hand firmly moved up and down.

"Fuck, just like that," he rasped.

Wanting to hear more arousing sounds from his lips, she took him in more. He gathered her hair in one hand and tightly held on, tugging her head back every so often to control the pace. She let him finish on her chest, and he bashfully cleaned it off.

Camilla wrapped her legs around Shouta as he filled her. They sighed and lied still for a moment as they adjusted to the sensation. They started at a slow pace and kissed, their swollen lips separating once their movements sped up.

"Harder…" she moaned as she griped his shoulders.

Their hips were in sync, their moans and heavy breathing filling the room. She raked her nails down his back, which made his hold on the comforter tighten. Her moans soon became higher pitched, and he knew she was close. He grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders, the new position making her cry out more. She came first, calling his name. His thrusts became erratic and he soon finished, her name on his lips.

He fell beside her and they relaxed to catch their breaths, cleaning themselves after. Camilla stared at the scars on Shouta's back while he put his briefs back on. The only scars she's seen on him were of the ones under his eye and on his elbow. On his back, some scars were longer, a few were deep, while others were light. And there were also thin red-light scars. She blushed at those. Tentatively, she leaned forward and lifted her hand to gently brush a scar on his right shoulder blade. He tensed, and she instantly pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I've just never seen your scars. And I might have added some new ones, but they should disappear soon," she hoped she didn't cross a line with touching it.

He turned and sat on the bed. "It's all right. I'm just not used to anyone seeing them. Let alone touching them,"

She noticed now that he had a couple more scars on his chest and stomach. She turned some of her back towards him so that he could see the few scars that lined her back. "I don't have as much as you do, but I've got some too. I think we were just too caught up in the moment to notice," she laughed softly.

Shouta's hooded eyes drank her in. The blanket pooled around her waist, her lower body covered but her upper half exposed. Camilla's hair looked like a bird's nest, her wavy curls were tangled. Her tanned skin was glistening, and her eyes had a sparkle in them. She looked relaxed and beautiful.

He moved closer to her and placed a sweet kiss on her shoulder. Then he pushed her mane aside and softly kissed her neck.

"Shouta," she whispered. "If you continue I'm going to jump your bones,"

He smirked as he nipped her earlobe. "We still have time to kill,"

Quickly, he threw off his underwear as their lips crashed.

She pushed him down as she straddled him, "To be honest, I thought you were done," she laughed.

He ran his hands from her thighs up to her breasts and grinned mischievously. "To be honest, I thought so too,"

She moved up and took him in her hand, then eased herself down and they both moaned. Her head was thrown back as she rode him, hands splayed on his chest. He had one hand on her hip while his other hand smacked her ass. Their cries of bliss completely filling the room.

* * *

"Even though my birthday was yesterday, would this count as birthday sex?" Camilla asked.

She was cooking a chicken to make sandwiches while Shouta picked up trash to throw away. They were both washed and dressed, waiting for Ryuzaki to arrive. After the second time, Camilla decided it was time for them to shower and suggested for them to take one together to save time. Shouta was smug when she couldn't keep her hands off him, but he caved in and she teased him. Their time in the shower lasted longer than if they were to take one separately.

Shouta shrugged as he finished cleaning. "I think it counts as belated birthday sex," he said as he took a seat at the table.

"I'll take it. Next time, remind me to take off my necklace before. The chain got too tangled in my hair," she said and massaged the base of her head, then made sure her hair and chain weren't tangled. She put the chicken on low and went to sit with Shouta at the table. "Oh yeah, I wanted to clear—wanted to say—wanted to ask-"

"Spit it out already," he grumbled.

She sighed, "I know that things may seem like they're moving fast, and that I've damaged your trust. But these past weeks, I've grown to care about you. A lot. I just want to know if what's between us will lead to anything serious or if it's just… temporary," she mumbled, her eyes staring at her hands on the table.

Leaning back, he put his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat. "I've never expected for things to go this far," he started. "The thing is, I shouldn't be engaging in any romantic affairs with you. You're right, things are moving too fast. You did break my trust. We've also only known each other for a short period of time. We don't know everything about each other. We work together, and I'm also a pro hero. I'm always busy. It's all just irrational,"

Her shaking fingers brushed the pendant.

"But," he said as he hooked a finger under her chin to lift her head. "I care about you, and those other reasons don't matter as much. You're the sun, I can't help but be drawn to you. The thought of not being with you just sounds illogical," he smiled softly. "I'd like for what's between us to be serious,"

She beamed, "I want that too,"

He cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. He smelled like coconut and vanilla, just like her.

A knock at the door broke their kiss, and Camilla was confused for a moment but then remembered about Ryuzaki. She checked her phone and saw that he texted fifteen minutes ago saying he was on his way. A minute ago he texted he was there.

"It's Ryu," she told Shouta as she stood.

"Be careful, make sure it is him," he said.

Slowly she opened the door and spotted Ryuzaki's stupid grin before opening the door fully. His blue-black hair was messy like she always remembered, and his dark blue eyes were mirthful.

"Hey, Ryu," she greeted.

"Cammy!" he yelled and threw his arms to crush her in a hug. "Happy belated birthday baby sis!"

Camilla choked, "Put me down, you're killing me!"

He instantly dropped her and laughed loudly. "My bad, I haven't seen you since you moved. I missed your little smartass," he said ruffling her hair.

She smacked his hand away. "I missed you too. Hurry up and come in you big buffoon," she said as she fixed her hair. Even though she was still slightly upset with him for not telling her about Valdis, Camilla truly did miss him. She locked the door and turned to see Ryuzaki and Shouta staring at each other. Ryuzaki was actually glaring.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Shouta, this is Belmonte Ryuzaki, my old colleague-"

"Older brother," Ryuzaki interrupted.

She rolled her eyes. "And Ryu, this is Aizawa Shouta, he's my… boyfriend," she smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Belmonte," Shouta bowed.

Ryuzaki bowed stiffly, "Ditto, Mr. Aizawa," then he crossed his arms. "So, what are your plans with Cammy? Because if you break her heart I'll crush you like a bug," he threatened.

Camilla sighed as she face palmed herself and shook her head.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not that great of a smut writer, but I hope that I did ok! Alas, Camilla & Shouta finally had sex. ;D But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chap as much as I loved writing it. & Ryuzaki is finally here! Here come the thousand questions regarding Camilla's & Shouta's relationship lol. Also, we're getting somewhat close to the end! I planned from the beginning to keep the story to 25 chapters. Shit will go down but no worries, I'll add enough fluff to make up for it! & also some smut if you guys want some more. ;) THANK YOU to everyone that faved, followed, & reviewed! Pls don't be afraid to leave any feedback! I especially wanna know what you guys think of this chapter. I wanted to be more detailed when it came to the smut but idk if all of my readers like that so just lemme know if you guys do like smut & for it to be more detailed that way I can know when I'm writing another scene. So, we'll see what happens w/ Valdis now being in Japan! Thank you so much for reading & I hope to update soon! **❤

 **Follow my Tumblr wmits to see some fanart of Camilla & Shouta! I reblog BNHA content as well. :) & I tag the spoilers so that way you guys can blacklist those tags so those posts don't appear on your dash if you don't wanna see them! So, go follow my Tumblr! My username is wmits :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

After Camilla turned off the stove and set the chicken aside, she joined Shouta and Ryuzaki in the living room. Camilla and Shouta sat on the couch while Ryuzaki pulled a chair from the kitchen to sit across from them.

"So, Mr. Shouta Aizawa, if that's even your real name-"

"What?" Shouta interrupted.

Camilla sighed, "Don't listen to him, he's just being stupid,"

Ryuzaki glared, "I'm not stupid. So, you and Cammy are dating, eh?"

"Yes,"

"For how long?"

"Since today,"

"What?!"

"Relax," Camilla said. "We've always had a thing for each other. This was bound to happen,"

Ryuzaki scoffed, "You guys decided to date just because you had sex?"

This time both Camilla and Shouta sputtered "What?" then Camilla said, "That totally has nothing to do with it,"

"Don't play dumb," Ryuzaki accused. "Both your hairs are still damp, and you smell of the same shampoo and body wash,"

"I knew I shouldn't have washed my hair," Camilla whispered quietly so only Shouta can hear.

"So, Mr. Aizawa, are you just using Cammy for her looks? Because those will fade,"

"Hey!" Camilla felt offended.

"I'll have you know my little sister is an intelligent, strong, independent woman and she doesn't need some guy to tie her down," Ryuzaki pointed a long finger at the tired hero.

As always, Shouta remained emotionless. But Camilla could see his jaw clench, and she knew that Ryuzaki was annoying him.

"Ryu, don't worry. Shouta isn't like that," Camilla assured.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I just am. I don't need a reason or to explain myself to you, now quit it,"

"I know Camilla is all those things you said and much more," Shouta started. "I know what she means to me, and if I didn't care about her I sure as hell wouldn't be wasting my time being here,"

Camilla beamed, eyes radiant as she regarded Shouta.

Ryuzaki glanced between the two, and his narrow eyes softened a little. Shouta noticed his eyes also held another expression—concern. But it disappeared quickly. "I can see you're a no-nonsense type of guy, I respect that,"

"Just stop pestering him so much," Camilla said.

"I know you can handle yourself, but I still like to make sure the bozo you're with has good intentions,"

Camilla smiled, "He is, and I do appreciate you caring,"

Shouta continued to stay stoic, although he now felt more relaxed. He hated when people questioned him so much.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Ryuzaki asked.

"He also teaches at Yuuei-"

"Then that means you're a pro hero," Ryuzaki exclaimed, grinning now at Shouta.

Shouta nodded, "Yeah, I'm Eraserhead,"

Ryuzaki abruptly stood, almost knocking his chair down. " _You're_ Eraserhead?!" he appeared both excited and upset.

Camilla's eyes widened in amusement while Shouta looked annoyed.

"Yup, the one and only," she answered with a knowing grin. "Why, are you a fan of his?"

"No _duh_. He's like one of the coolest underground heroes there is," Ryuzaki shook with excitement as he stepped closer to bow to Shouta. "Eraserhead, please excuse my rude attitude from earlier. Even though you're hardly on the news or on other media, I've heard awesome stories regarding your work and I just wanna say that I really look up to you,"

Camilla couldn't help but laugh. "You know you're like four years older than him, right?"

"I don't care, he's still awesome,"

Camilla looked at Shouta and had to hold in more of her laughter from his annoyed expression.

"Did I upset you?" Ryuzaki asked Shouta worriedly.

Shouta cleared his throat, "No, I'd just appreciate it more if you could relax and treat me like before,"

"Sorry Mr. Eraserhead, no can do. You're too awesome for me to treat you like a commoner,"

Shouta was about to protest but Camilla cut him off. "So, Ryu, you just decided to randomly visit Japan?"

"No, I came because it was your birthday silly. Which reminds me, I left your present in the car. I'll be right back," he said before dashing out of the house.

Shouta exhaled deeply, "I didn't think he could get any worse,"

Camilla chuckled, "I thought so too when I first met him. But believe me, he's a great person, just give him time. And he obviously has good tastes in heroes," she teased.

He groaned as he leaned back, "Please don't remind me. You know I don't like attention,"

"Not even from me?" she asked innocently.

"Yours is the only one that matters,"

She warmed at his words. "You're such a sweetheart," she leaned back to kiss him softly.

Just as they broke apart, Ryuzaki rushed back in with a medium sized box. He wore a toothy grin as he set the box down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Happy birthday, Cammy. I thought it might be best to end your suffering already. Now open it," he cheered.

 _End her suffering?_ Shouta thought.

She pulled herself to the edge of the couch and opened the box, not knowing what to expect. Her eyebrows shot up when she peaked inside. "Are you serious?" she chimed, her smile growing.

"What is it?" Shouta asked.

"Some of my favorite snacks from home," she cried with joy as she took some out to analyze. "I missed these chips, and these cookies, and these candies, and these chocolates..." she continued to name what she missed as she pulled out each snack.

As Ryuzaki explained to Camilla the troubles he went through to be able to bring everything, Shouta deflated a little as he watched her.

 _I've never realized or even bothered to ask her if she misses her home. I've never even asked her if she plans to stay here her whole life or…_ Shouta appeared indifferent as he continued to watch Camilla and Ryuzaki, but inside he felt forlorn. He didn't notice before because he hadn't paid much attention, but now as he gazed around the house his chest felt heavy. He already knew that Camilla's old boss from POE had to convince Nedzu to let her work at Yuuei. And part of the reason for her to come here was because the people in the city hated her and wanted her out. The other reason, he realized, was also because they wanted to protect her from Valdis. He recalled her memory, from when she killed Das and the other civilians, and how Ryuzaki dragged her away. At the time when Camilla first projected her memory, Shouta was reliving it as if he was her, experiencing all her emotions and thoughts. But now as he thought harder, replaying her memory, he can see Ryuzaki glancing around every so often as he pulled Camilla away from the dead bodies and crowd. He can hear Ryuzaki mumbling to himself, saying, "Did he leave?" "Is he gone?" "Where is he?". Because she was in too much shock she didn't pay enough attention to her surroundings. But still, her eyes and ears memorized everything that was going on around her. And Ryuzaki searching and talking to himself was one of them.

And as Shouta took in her current home, it made sense why she didn't have personal photos and other personal belongings from back home. Knowing Camilla and the type of person that she is, he knew that her house should be filled with many colorful things mixed with her Mexican and American heritage. This house was dull, the main colors surrounding them were white, gray, and dark brown.

She was only meant to live in Japan for a short period, not indefinitely. Ryuzaki came to stop Valdis, but also to take her back home to the U.S. once the villain was taken care of and it was safe for her to return. It was why Ryuzaki looked concerned and upset earlier. Why he said her suffering of being deprived from her favorite home snacks would end.

 _I'm going to lose her._ He couldn't believe that in just six weeks she became someone so important to him. Never had he felt so emotionally attached to someone. Once Valdis is captured and taken to prison, Camilla will leave too since she'll no longer be in danger. And even though he wants her to stay with him, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to ask her to stay because she was her own person and only she can decide how to live her life.

Shouta stood. He needed to clear his mind, his emotions. To think rationally.

"I need to step out for a while," he simply said.

Camilla turned to him. She wanted to ask him where he was headed but decided against it. She trusted him and knew that he liked to attend to his matters privately. Although she wanted him to be with her when she questioned Ryuzaki about Valdis. _Guess I'll confront him by myself._

"Okay, love. I'll be here when you get back," she smiled.

Ryuzaki bowed to Shouta again, "Mr. Eraserhead, it was an honor meeting you,"

Shouta quickly bowed in return, collected his belongings, and headed out.

A small feeling of unease settled in Camilla's stomach. _Something's bothering him. But what?_ She glanced at Ryuzaki as he sat back down on the chair and decided to question him.

"So, you're only visiting for my birthday? Not to catch Valdis?" she asked innocently.

Ryuzaki immediately gazed at her, his eyes widened. Then it dawned on him, "I told Jane not to tell you!" he complained.

Camilla crossed her arms. "Jane can't keep secrets from me. Now, why didn't you tell me about Valdis before?"

The tall agent groaned. "It was for your own protection, Cammy,"

"For me or for others?"

It was quiet for a few moments, until he answered, "For both, although mainly for others. I just didn't want you to repeat the same mistake,"

She sighed, "I'm not mad, I understand why you'd do that. But still, I deserve to know. Also, I wasn't only sent here because the citizens demanded it, huh?" she muttered.

He shook his head. "No, it was also because of Valdis. After you killed Das, the explosion from your quirk caused Valdis and I to stumble. I turned and saw him seething at the sight of you and Das's dead figure. I heard him viciously swear that he was going to kill you to avenge his dead brother. He was faster than me and before I could even stand he disappeared. And that's when I ran to get you,"

"You know, today Shouta started teaching me to control my quirk," she hoped that Ryuzaki wouldn't refrain her from joining him and the others to catch Valdis.

Ryuzaki turned dismal. "Cammy, you knew you were only going to be here for a few months. The principal at your job only agreed to let you work for one term. Less if things became safe for you to return home. Why did you go on and get in a relationship with someone?"

"I haven't thought about that, I completely forgot,"

"What?"

"The whole I was 'only going to be here for a few months'. I thought so too before I boarded, but it left my mind once I arrived. And honestly, once this is all taken care of, I'm going to stay,"

Ryuzaki leaned forward, tipping the seat along with him. "What? You're not coming back to POE?"

Camilla shook her head. "No. I care too much about my students, I like my new colleagues, and Shouta's here,"

She thought he was going to argue with her, to tell her that she's being dumb and not thinking right. That she had to return to POE. That she couldn't leave home. That she'll most likely be out of a job once her term at Yuuei ends. But he didn't. Ryuzaki merely smiled as he stared at her.

"You made a new home here," he whispered.

Her eyes glazed, "I did,". She couldn't leave, it'd break her heart. She wanted to watch her students succeed even if she had to do it from afar. She didn't want to leave her new friends behind. Besides, her only true friends back home were Jane and Ryuzaki, and they were always busy so they didn't see much of each other. But their bond was strong, and no matter where they lived they would always be close. She lost her family, so there was no one to go home to. But if she stayed, she could start a family with Shouta. And even if it was just the two of them, it'd be enough. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving him. "Also, Shouta and I are going to join you in catching Valdis,"

* * *

 **A/N: Tbh it hurt me to write Shouta being sad. Like noooo, my poor husband can't suffer in any way. :( & yet I still wrote it lol. Also, I freaking LOVE Ryuzaki's character, it's fun writing him. He sure says some stupid thing lmao. I hope you all like him too. Anyways, just 6 chapters left! We're almost there! A HUGE THANK YOU to everyone that favs, follows, & reviews! It means so much to me! Pls don't be afraid to leave feedback! :) I'm glad I was able to update so soon & I hope I can again. Thank you for reading!**

 **Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr! Username is wmits :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

They were going at it back and forth for about an hour. Camilla kept telling Ryuzaki that she was capable of defending herself and helping. Ryuzaki, on the other hand, didn't think it was a good idea and thought it was too dangerous. They were practically yelling at each other when there was a knock on the door.

They instantly quieted down and stood rigid.

 _Crap, could that be Valdis?_ Camilla thought.

The knocking on the door became insistent and then they heard, "Cam! Ryu! Open up you jackasses!"

"Jane?!" Camilla and Ryuzaki exclaimed.

Ryuzaki stomped to the door to answer but Camilla zipped passed him and got to the door first. She swung it open and there, standing with her hands on her hips with a raised brow, was Jane.

Camilla crushed her best friend into a hug, and Jane yelped from the sudden action. Camilla let Jane go, peered her surroundings, and shoved Jane inside her home.

"Damn it, Cam, you don't gotta shove me ya know," Jane barked.

Ryuzaki groaned, "Why are you here?"

Jane huffed and crossed her arms, turned her face and pointed her chin up. "Did you really think I'd sit idly by while some killer is after my best friend?"

"As much as it touches me that you love me so much," Camilla started, "it's dangerous for you to be here, Jane. Especially since you don't have a quirk,"

"I know," she admitted and swiveled to Camilla. "But I could be useful. And I wasn't going to leave you alone during this," then her eyes lightened. "By the way, happy birthday!" from her bag she pulled out an amethyst geode that was the size of her palm.

Camilla gasped as she hastily grabbed the rock. It reminded her of the Chain Chomp from the Super Mario video games. She felt that if she were to stick her hand inside the amethyst quartz would clamp down on her. "Jane, thank you _so much_. How did you get this?" she awed.

Jane smugly flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I convinced one of my science pals to sell it to me. She was attached to it, but I was able to change her mind,"

"What'd you do, sleep with her?" Ryuzaki questioned, one brow raised.

"And so, what if I did?"

He grinned wolfishly, "You minx,"

Camilla scoffed, "So this is a one-night-stand gift?"

"We have a thing, it was bound to happen. But I did it out of the love I have for you," Jane assured. "Although I hope it's not the last time between me and her,"

"Well, if you did it out of love then okay," Camilla said. She went to her bedroom and placed the geode on her dresser.

"Have anything to eat?" Jane called out.

Camilla exited her room and told them she had cooked some chicken and they needed to reheat it. As they started to make chicken sandwiches, Jane explained how she got to Japan. After Ryuzaki told her that he was going to Japan to catch Valdis, Jane decided at that moment that she too was going to be there for her best friend. She was also afraid that something would happen to Camilla, which was more reason to come. So, she took the next flight out from Africa to the U.S. to pick up some things, then from there she got a flight to Japan. Jane landed around three am and once she got to her hotel she dozed off, woke up around noon and got ready and now she was here.

"Great, Camilla wants to get involved with catching Valdis and now you do too," Ryuzaki grumbled as he ate his food.

"Ryu, I know you're worried and afraid because of what happened to Yumi," Camilla muttered. Ryuzaki froze at the mention of his little sister's name. "But trust me when I say that I can help. And I have every right to want to stop this guy, he's after _me_. I'm not just gonna be a sitting duck. I know you're also worried about my powers, but Shouta is training me so that won't happen again. I know you don't wanna lose me like you did Yumi, and I promise that you won't," she wrapped her hand around his.

"And I promise I won't get in the way. I want to help, but if I can't then I just want to be here to support you guys," Jane added.

Ryuzaki sighed and put his other hand atop of Camilla's. "Fine, but you have to listen to me. I'm the leader of this operation. If I say run, hide, fight, abort mission, then you do it. Got it?"

Camilla nodded, "I have to tell you something, and please don't get mad,"

"What is it?"

"Earlier when Shouta and I were walking after I trained, I felt someone spying on us and I'm certain it was Valdis,"

Ryuzaki's eyes bugged out as he stood. "Fuck, are you serious? Which streets, from which direction, how long?"

"Calm down, Ryu. I can show you, just relax,"

He took deep breaths, sat down, and closed his eyes. Camilla leaned forward, hands to his temples, and projected her memory onto him. He watched her memory as if it were his own, imbedding it to his brain so that he can check out the area himself.

Once she finished he stood. "I'm going to call my team and we're going to check out the area. Cammy, you need to stay somewhere else,"

"That's what Shouta said,"

"Good, Mr. Eraserhead is smart and wants you safe as well so listen to him. Did he mention any place?"

"Yuuei. They have dorms. The school is heavily secured with security systems plus there's always pro heroes,"

"That sounds perfect. Jane," Ryuzaki glanced at her. "You should stay at Yuuei as well. Just for extra caution,"

She agreed.

"You two stay here, all right? I'm gonna scope out the area and be back within an hour. If anything happens here call me," he said.

Camilla and Jane told him to be safe before he stepped out. Camilla locked the door and slinked back to her seat at the table. She exhaled loudly through her mouth.

"I hate this. Stupid Valdis just had to go on a vengeance spree," she complained.

Jane stretched, "At least we have each other," then she grinned. "So, how's it going with this Shouta guy?"

Camilla's cheeks tainted pink and her lips quirked up. "We're together now,"

"Really? Have you done the dirty yet?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"You're such a pervert. But yes,"

Jane sat forward and put her elbows on the table. "How was it? Tell me _everything_ ,"

"No, it's private. Which reminds me, I should call Shouta to tell him about us staying at Yuuei," Camilla said as she took her phone out of her pocket to call him.

"You're no fun," Jane whined.

It took three rings for Shouta to answer his phone. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey, sorry, I know you're busy, but I just wanted you to know that you're right. It's best if I stay at Yuuei to be safe,"

Shouta sighed, "Good. I'm actually on campus right now. I can speak with principal Nedzu to arrange a room for you,"

"Can you ask him to arrange a room for someone else, too?"

"Someone else?"

"Yeah, Jane's here as well. Ryu thought it'd be safe to also have her stay at Yuuei since she's quirkless,"

"Of course. I'll go speak with him and call you once I'm done,"

"Thanks, hun. Bye,"

He hung up. It stung a little that he didn't say anything back. At least a simple bye would have sufficed. She still felt like something was bothering him and she was going to get it out of him.

* * *

Ryuzaki returned an hour later, he was grouchy because him and his team didn't find anything that could lead them to Valdis. Shortly after, Shouta called Camilla to let her know that the arrangements were made, and she and Jane can move into their new rooms as soon as possible. He was going to make sure they safely settled in before heading out to patrol. Ryuzaki went to the hotel Jane booked to collect her belongings and Camilla gathered her things as well while they waited for Shouta.

Camilla was quick to finish preparing since all her belongings fit in two luggage's.

"Damn, that's _really_ all you have? Besides myself, you have a ton of shit too," Jane said.

"Well yeah, I mean I was only supposed to stay here for three months or less. If I would've brought my whole house then I'd have to move this house onto Yuuei's campus,"

"True. So, does this mean that after this is done you'll head back home?"

"Actually, I was planning on staying," Camilla mumbled.

Jane didn't say anything. Camilla checked around the house twice to make sure she didn't leave anything behind. She could feel Jane's gloominess from across the house.

Camilla waded her way back to Jane in the kitchen. "Please don't be upset," she whispered.

"How can't I? You plan on living in another country," Jane cried softly.

"Jane, I've known you my whole life. Distance won't change anything,"

"But we'll hardly see each other,"

"Even when we live in the same city we don't see each other. I really love it here. My students are important to me and I want to help them reach their goals. Shouta has become someone very important to me as well,"

Jane wiped her cheeks, "So what, you don't need us anymore? My family and I are no longer useful to you?"

"What? No. You know that's not the case. I realized that there's nothing left for me back there. You know I love you all and appreciate everything you and your parents have done for me. I wouldn't be where I am today without you guys. But ever since I got here I just—I just felt like I belonged. I feel like I belong. It feels right. But that doesn't mean that I don't need you guys,"

Jane was quiet as she contemplated everything Camilla said. She selfishly wanted her best friend to move back home, to leave everything here behind. But as they stared at each other, Jane could see that Camilla was being sincere. The scientist has never heard Camilla say she feels like she belongs, as sad as it sounded. Camilla always supported Jane's decisions, and it was time for her to do the same.

She sniffled as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset. You're happy, and I should be too,"

Camilla smiled gratefully, "Thanks Jane," and they both hugged.

When Shouta arrived, Jane checked him out from head to toe.

"You sure like scruffy guys," she claimed. "But he is cute,"

Shouta glared at her. "Stop analyzing me,"

"Jane, you're making him uncomfortable,"

Soon after Ryuzaki arrived they headed out. Camilla took one last glance at her house. She hoped to return to it soon and have all her belongings from back home shipped here. Ryuzaki had the car he rented, and they shuffled inside. Ryuzaki was at the wheel, Jane in the passenger, Camilla and Shouta in the back. The hero was quiet the whole ride to Yuuei while Camilla gave directions and the three made light conversation.

They reached the school and had to park the car downhill, then they proceeded uphill. Ryuzaki had to haul most of Jane's luggage since she decided to only carry her bag. Shouta volunteered to carry both of Camilla's luggage's, although when she insisted she can carry one he brushed her off. His attitude got on her nerves, but she calmed herself. She'll ask him what's wrong once they're alone.

"Just so you know," Shouta started as they entered the building dorms for teachers, "the first floor is a common area and it has a dining hall, laundry, and bath rooms. Women stay on the east of the dorms while men stay on the west. And don't worry, the laundry and bath rooms are separated by gender as well,". They entered the elevator and he took them up to the second floor. "There's five floors total, both women and men on each floor. But like I said, women are in the east wing and men are in the west wing," the elevator doors opened, and they stepped out. "Your rooms have a closet, air conditioning, restrooms, and a small refrigerator. Camilla, your room is the first door. Ms. Bradley," he turned to Jane. "Your room is the fourth door," he motioned down the hall. "Here's your key," he tossed them at her and she easily caught them.

"This is really a luxury. I can't believe all of this is for free. Come on Ryu, let's go settle in," she said as she skipped to her room.

"You could at least help me," Ryuzaki growled as he followed her.

Shouta unlocked Camilla's door and before he could grab her luggage, she used her telekinesis to move them into the room. She entered her new room and he followed, closing the door behind him.

"It's roughly the same size as your old bedroom," he said. "My room is also on this floor,"

Camilla roughly turned to him with her arms crossed. "What's bothering you?"

He was taken aback for a moment but composed himself. "What do you mean?"

"You're upset about something and I don't know what it is or why. So, spit it out,"

He narrowed his brows, "You don't have to be rude,"

She was about to retort but closed her mouth. She uncrossed her arms and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "You've just been acting a little weird since earlier, after Ryuzaki came. I was just bothered because of how you were behaving,"

"It's nothing. And I'm sorry I was being difficult," as he gazed at her it made his chest feel heavy. He didn't want her to leave.

"Shouta," she murmured his name so softly. "If I did something that wasn't okay-"

"No, you didn't do anything. Please, don't blame yourself,"

"Then what is it?" she asked as she sat at the edge of the bed.

He raked a hand through his hair, disheveling it. He strode to the bed, sat beside her, and stared at the door. "Earlier I realized that you'll be heading back home once your safety is secured. And I just… I can't stand the thought of you leaving,"

A tender smile spread across Camilla's lips. "You know, _mi cielo_ , right after you left I told Ryuzaki that I'm going to stay here in Japan. I told Jane as well,"

Shouta could feel his heart race. "You're going to stay?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yes. I want to stay with you,"

It felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. He kissed her head and rested his cheek on top of it. "What does ' _mi cielo_ ' mean?"

"It's Spanish for 'my sky' or 'my heaven',"

"How do you say, 'my sun'?"

" _Mi sol_ ,"

He entwined their fingers. "I want to stay with you, _mi sol_ ,"

* * *

 **A/N: Just five chapters left! All right, shit is gonna go down _soon_. I really hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! & alas, we have Jane now! Yo, we are just less than 2 weeks away from SEASON 3 I AM SO FUCKING EXCITED! Tbh the arcs in season 3 are my FAVORITES from the manga. Everything is just so epic & for those who don't read the manga, I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU ALL TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS B/C ASDFGHJKL YOU'RE JUST GONNA BE SO BLOWN AWAY FROM ALL THE EPICNESS. & boy oh boy IS SHOUTA AIZAWA FUCKING HOT IN THIS SEASON/ARCS (YOU'LL SEE WHY. YOU'LL KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT ONCE THAT EPISODE AIRS. YOU'LL KNOW WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT WHEN THAT EPISODE AIRS). Anyways, a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone that favs, follows, & reviews! You guys are the greatest & it means so much to me! I hope to update soon again! ❤**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

The early June heat left the students more exhausted once training was over. Camilla watched her students catch their breaths before they dragged themselves to the locker rooms. Many of them had progressed in such a short time, which made her proud. Shinsou was the only one that stayed back to wait for Shouta since they were going to do martial arts. Camilla trained Shinsou mentally while Shouta trained him physically. Then late at night Shouta and Camilla continued their own training with her quirk. She's also gotten stronger with controlling her quirk in the past month, and it was thanks to the tired hero.

Shouta arrived shortly, he and Camilla acknowledged each other with a nod and she left them to their training. The students at Yuuei still didn't know about Camilla's and Shouta's relationship, and they wanted to keep it that way. Camilla was still staying at the dorms with Jane, the latter enjoying the luxuries the school had to offer. Nedzu actually hired Jane for a part-time job in the support department since she has a love for science. And Ryuzaki was still on the lookout for Valdis, now with the police department helping him and his small crew.

The police concluded that Valdis must have gone underground to either hide or was in search for some allies, which worried Shouta even more. On his patrols he'd search for the white-eyed villain, but to no avail. He'd even ask the villains and criminals that he'd catch if they knew anything about Valdis, but none of them did.

It was a little after seven pm when Shouta entered Camilla's room. She was sitting in the middle of the floor, expanding and shrinking her emerald mist from all over her body. Ever since she began to train with Shouta she had much better control of her power, and even practiced by herself sometimes.

"Did you just start?" Shouta asked as he placed a small pile of paperwork on the coffee table.

Camilla opened her eyes. "Yeah, thought I'd get a head start,"

He didn't patrol tonight, so he was already showered and dressed in a black long-sleeved V-neck and hot pink drawstring pants (an old gift from Present Mic). He had his hair in a messy bun, which Camilla loved. Also, because the top of his chest and neck were exposed, which was rare.

She stood, her quirk still in use with her emerald mist enveloping her body and kissed his lips.

"Any news on Valdis?" She asked.

He sighed, "No, Belmonte still hasn't found anything. Not even a clue,"

"Ryu must be pretty pissed,"

"He was,"

"Did you eat dinner?"

"Yeah,"

She raised a brow. "A juice pouch isn't dinner,"

Shouta chuckled, "Okay, then no,"

Camilla rolled her eyes. "Your plate is in the microwave,". A week after moving into the dorms she got tired of going up and down from the kitchen to her room, so she had Ryuzaki get her microwave from her house.

He kissed her temple and took five steps towards the microwave, which was on top of the refrigerator, to heat his food.

His back was to her and she checked out his bottom. "You know," she grinned wickedly as she sauntered behind him. "Your ass looks _really_ great in these pants," she purred as she gave him a small smack.

"Yours looks great all the time," he responded and without taking his eyes off the microwave he smacked her bottom.

The slap sounded much louder since Camilla wore purple velvet short shorts and so Shouta's palm met skin. Plus, his hands were bigger.

They trained for another hour and after they graded their students' work in silence. The only thing that could be heard was the scratch of their pens on the paper.

There was a knock on the door and Jane entered. "Sorry for interrupting—never mind, I didn't interrupt anything,"

Shouta shot her a glare. "You are interrupting,"

Camilla laughed, "You know the door would be locked,"

"True. Anyways, Midnight and I are going out so can I borrow your heels?" Jane asked.

"Sure, they're in the closet,"

"You two are going out on a school night?" Shouta asked.

Jane rolled her eyes before heading to the closet. "Sorry for not asking for your permission, father,"

Camilla snorted and Shouta continued to glare at Jane when she emerged out of the closet. He eyed the heels.

"Make sure you bring them back exactly as how they are," he grumbled.

Jane raised a brow and Camilla smiled sheepishly.

"He likes how I look in them," she noted.

Jane smirked. "Ah, they make his penis tingly. Got it,"

Shouta's eyes widened and the top of his chest and neck turned a light pink. Camilla laughed silently as Jane strolled out of the room.

Camilla reached over to cup Shouta's cheek. "Awe, babe, don't be embarrassed,"

He brushed her hand away and went back to grading. His expression back to being aloof. She scooted closer to him and lied her chin on his shoulder and stared at his profile.

"You know, when you wear your hair up like this and expose your neck and chest, it makes me tingly," she disclosed. She leaned up to gently bite his earlobe.

"I'm working," he mumbled.

She raked her nails through the top of his hair. "Come on, let's just take a break for an hour," she whispered. "I promise we'll get back to it," she placed her hand on his thigh.

He set his pen down and gazed at her. Her mane of a hair framed her face. He stared at her soft arch brows, her almond shaped light brown eyes, her small pointed nose, her downward-turned pink lips. He still wondered how it was possible to care so much for a single person. He leaned down and kissed her for a moment, then his lips moved down to her jaw and neck.

He pulled away. "Just for an hour,"

She grinned and pulled him up with her.

"But first," Shouta held up a finger and stepped over to lock the door. "No interruptions,"

Camilla giggled and threw her arms around his neck to kiss him. Within a few paces they fell together on the bed.

"All right, do we want gentle or do we want rough?" Shouta asked.

"Well, since you didn't have to patrol tonight…"

He grinned wolfishly. "Rough it is,"

* * *

Loud consistent knocking awoke both Camilla and Shouta from their slumber.

"Shouta! Cam! Open up!" It was Present Mic.

Camilla checked the time as Shouta got up to answer. It was after twelve am. Once Shouta opened the door Present Mic stormed in.

"Damn it, Hizashi, don't just walk in uninvited," Shouta growled.

Mic waved him off, a worried look on his face. "You guys, Shinsou's missing,"

Camilla jumped out of bed and Shouta tensed. "What?" they both asked.

"Fukui's room is next to Shinsou's, and he said Shinsou never came back from his trip to the store," Mic explained. "Fukui thought maybe Shinsou stayed out longer. He said that Shinsou sometimes arrives right before curfew, but this time he didn't. He and the other students tried to call him to locate him, but he doesn't answer. They alerted the principal and he told me to tell you guys while he calls the police and Shinsou's parents,"

"Fuck, curfew was two hours ago. Why didn't they say anything then?" Camilla asked as she gathered a new set of clothes to wear.

Mic shrugged, "They thought that maybe he forgot or was out late on purpose and didn't want him to get in trouble. But then they started worrying when he didn't answer his phone. They even snuck out to find him and see if he maybe fell asleep somewhere on campus,"

Camilla frantically ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Shouta, what if Valdis has him?" she whispered.

Shouta narrowed his brows. "He's a smart kid. He'll be able to hold himself for a while, but we better find them soon before Valdis does anything,"

"This is all my fault," she fretted.

Mic shook his head. "It's not. And we're still not sure Valdis has him. But if he does, we'll find them soon," he assured.

"But we haven't seen a trace of Valdis in a month,"

Shouta held Camilla's hand. "Please don't blame yourself. We'll figure something out. He won't get away with this,"

Shouta and Mic quickly ran to their rooms to gather their weapons and change, and Camilla did the same. Once they were all ready, they exited the floor and hastened out of the building to the meeting room. When they entered some of the other teachers were there. All Might told them the rest were around the school searching for Shinsou.

Nedzu entered moments later. "Everyone, please sit," he said. "I spoke with Shinsou's parents. He payed them a visit first, sometime after six thirty. He left their house at eight seventeen because he still wanted to go to the store to buy some snacks and make it back in time before curfew. Curfew is at ten, which means that he had one hour and forty-three minutes to make it back on time. The police are already on the investigation and are heading to the convenient store the Shinsou's said their son mentioned going to. I've also informed the police on places Shinsou might be at, the students and his parents were as detailed as they could be,"

Camilla raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Valencia?"

"I kind of have a feeling that—that Valdis might've kidnapped Shinsou,"

All Might's eyes widened. "The villain that's after you?"

"I was thinking the same thing. I don't doubt that it could possibly be him," Nedzu admitted.

Just then Midnight burst through the door, her outfit tattered as she sported some cuts and bruises. Jane was behind her, completely unharmed, but alarmed and shaken.

"Valdis has Shinsou," Midnight confirmed.

Camilla felt her heart drop and her throat tighten. _This is all my fault. I knew this would happen. I put my students in danger and now Shinsou's been kidnapped. Shouta was right, I'm a threat._ She forced herself to not cry and listened to Midnight.

"Jane and I spotted Valdis dragging Shinsou through an alley. I engaged in battle, but unfortunately Valdis escaped with him. I've already alerted the police and Ryuzaki. Shinsou appeared unharmed, but he was frightened,"

"I'm going to search as well. Midnight, in which alley did you see them?" Shouta asked.

"I'll call the Shinsou's and inform them of this," Nedzu added and left the room.

Shouta, Camilla, Present Mic, and Ectoplasm were going to search around the alley while the other teachers were going to make sure the rest of the students were safe. Jane was also going to stay behind with Midnight so that she can attend to her wounds.

Midnight told them that the police officer who drove her and Jane to the school was still down the hill, so the four teachers raced out and hopped in the car. It took ten minutes to get to the scene, and Ryuzaki was already there with a couple policemen.

"Hizashi, Ectoplasm, you two check the alleys across the street while Camilla and I check these," Shouta said.

Ryuzaki waved Camilla and Shouta over. "We couldn't find anything,"

"Have you guys searched further ahead?" the hero asked.

"Not yet,"

"We'll do it. Check further down, maybe you'll find something,"

"Roger that, Mr. Eraserhead," Ryuzaki handed them both a flashlight.

Camilla and Shouta scurried ahead, checking the other alleys. Camilla couldn't help but feel guilty. _If only I didn't kill Das, then we wouldn't be in this mess. Shinsou would be safe in bed, soundly asleep._ She hit the wall.

Shouta glanced up. "What is it?"

"It's my fault. You were right, I'm a threat. I shouldn't have stayed at Yuuei," a few tears ran down her face.

"I've already told you it's not your fault,"

"But it is,"

He took her face in his hands. " _Mi sol_ , I know what you're going through. I've also had a student get kidnapped, and the worst part was that I was also in the same area and I couldn't save him. But we got him back safe and sound, just like we'll do with Shinsou. I know you feel guilty, but believe me, it's _not_ your fault,"

His dark eyes held warmth and reassurance as he wiped her tears away.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. Okay, let's find him,". She still felt guilty, but she knew she couldn't waste any time crying about it.

Shouta took her hand as they continued their search for Shinsou and Valdis.

* * *

 **A/N: I really tried to update this sooner, sorry for taking long! I completely forgot about Easter tbh & so this past wknd my family came over & were here all wknd so I didn't have time to write. *sigh* But anyways, shit just got real! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also, just 4 days left until season 3 I AM SO FUCKING STOKED. The first episode is gonna be a filler since it doesn't happen in the manga, so I can't wait to see what happens! I'm praying that we get a shirtless Aizawa, but I know it's a long shot. x( I also can't wait for the opening/ending themes, I'll be ready to download them! & I'll TRY to update before Saturday, but I can't make any promises. . & my sister's lucky b/c season 3 is gonna air on her bday, I wish that were my bday present. Anyways, thank you to everyone that faves, follows, & reviews! Pls don't be shy to leave any feedback! & there's also only 4 chapters left of this story, but don't worry, I'm not gonna entirely abandon Camilla & Shouta. ;) Thank you for reading & hopefully I can update soon! ❤**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

"Please stop looking so miserable,"

"I can't,"

"It'll all be okay. You guys will find him,"

Camilla frantically ran her fingers through her hair. "It's not that simple, Jane. Valdis is a highly dangerous villain. Have you already forgotten the information Ryu showed us on him?"

Jane's eyes lowered. "No,"

The white-eyed villain had apparently been notorious in some parts of the country in the U.S. for murder and theft. But when Camilla and Ryuzaki had confronted Valdis, his brother, and his allies, they were mistaken into thinking that they were dealing with low-level villains. If POE knew that Valdis was dangerous, then they would've called for actual pro heroes.

Both women were in Camilla's room during lunch. Camilla was sitting at her desk chair while Jane was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Camilla's right leg began to shake. "This is all my fault. If I wouldn't have fucked up, then none of this would've happened. I should've warned the students, should've told them to keep an eye out,"

"But you couldn't. Nedzu said that it would've just made them worried and paranoid. Plus, at the time Valdis didn't do anything-"

"We should've been more careful, though! I'm so stupid. I just-I understand why we kept it quiet but still. I _knew_ that something like this could happen. And yet I sat back, thinking that the students were gonna be safe. God, I'm such a _fucking_ idiot,"

"Would you stop beating yourself up?" Jane asked angrily.

"I. CAN'T." Camilla growled through gritted teeth.

"Well bitch, you better or else I'm gonna hit you,"

They both quieted down for a couple moments. Camilla couldn't stop the self-hatred that was rising inside of her. _They're all wrong. I'm to blame for all this._ Her leg wouldn't stop shaking.

Jane exhaled loudly. "So, you and Eraser didn't find anything at the alleys?"

"Nothing the cops didn't find. Shinsou's phone was in one of the alleys, and there were some burnt tire marks that indicate Valdis took him by car after Midnight fought him. The marks were found four blocks away. And about two miles away the cops found the car Valdis used. The whole thing was taken apart by Valdis since he can manipulate metal with his quirk. And the cameras at the convenient store didn't show anyone following Shinsou when he left at 8:42. Valdis most likely waited to get him at an ill-lit area where there weren't many cameras,"

"If he left at 8:42 then that means he had one hour and eighteen minutes to make it back to school,"

"But when you and Midnight saw them, it was like ten minutes before twelve, right?"

"Yeah, we had barely left the club and were walking to catch a cab when Midnight spotted Shinsou being dragged through the alley,"

"Shinsou left the store at 8:42 and you guys spotted him at 11:50, that means it was somewhere between that time, which is three hours and eight minutes, for him to be taken. He was either taken right after he left the store, _or_ he was taken sometime later. Fukui said Shinsou sometimes arrived right before curfew. It could be that he was somewhere he likes to hang out at and that's where he was kidnapped,"

"And they're checking the areas where he likes to go?"

"Yeah, they haven't found anything yet. Tsukauchi said he'd call right away once they find something. But I mean, three hours is a long time to take to kidnap someone. It could be that Shinsou was being difficult, and in doing so the kidnapping took way longer,"

"Or like you said, maybe he was taken later, and it could've been two hours or even one hour. But this means that Valdis must've made some allies. I mean it's possible for him to have learned the area, the students' schedules, and their quirks. But it's more likely that he met people who gave him information,"

Camilla leaned back in the chair to stare up at the ceiling. "Well, if Valdis has allies then we'll catch them too. I just hope Shinsou's okay,"

* * *

He didn't know where he was at. A couple of candles were placed on a windowsill, which was the only source of light in the dark room. Wood was plastered over the window, so he couldn't see the outside. The air in the room tasted stale, and it smelled like dust. He was in a chair; his arms and legs were restrained by metal cuffs.

Shinsou didn't know who the white-eyed villain was and why he kidnapped him. He had gone to the park to relax, eat his snacks, and to feed some of the stray cats there which he does almost every night. He decided to stay longer to watch them eat and play. Then when it was fifteen minutes to curfew he left the park. When he was about three blocks away the white-eyed villain appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him. Shinsou instantly fought back and tried to make the villain talk, but to no avail. The villain knew his quirk, so he kept quiet. Shinsou was able to escape from the villain momentarily, so while he was running he pulled out his phone to call the police. Unfortunately, the white-eyed villain caught up to him, and Shinsou dropped his phone.

"If you talk, scream, fight, or try to run away again, I swear I'll cut out your tongue and eat it," the villain hissed, and his hollow white eyes pierced right through him. The villain had his blade out and swiftly made a small cut by Shinsou's mouth.

Fear and dread coursed through him, making his mouth feel like cotton and his skin clammy. If he wanted to keep his tongue, he needed to comply with the villain. And so, Shinsou let the villain drag him through the alleys until they came across an abandoned room in the back of one of the buildings.

The villain called a woman named Chinmoku, and she was apparently running late. She was going to call the white-eyed villain once she was nearby. The villain became completely aggravated and yelled at the woman, hung up, and began to pace. Shinsou stayed silent and still the whole time, he didn't want to endure any of the villain's wrath. They waited a long while for the woman, and she finally called to notify where she was. The villain instantly dragged Shinsou out and took him back through the alleys. When they were passing one of the alleys Midnight spotted them and she engaged in a battle with the villain. Shinsou thought this could be his chance to escape again, but the villain had a strong hold of him with one hand while he manipulated anything metal nearby with his other. The villain quickly bested Midnight, he didn't allow her to get anywhere near him to use her quirk. Once Midnight was down, the villain quickly dragged him away. A car pulled up and the villain yanked the door open then shoved Shinsou inside. And before he could even sit upright, he was knocked out.

He had woken up about an hour ago, and he felt sore. The room was dead quiet, and he could faintly hear the engines of vehicles. He must be in the outer part of the city. He could constantly hear engines, which means that it must be daytime.

 _Damn it, why did they take me? Who the hell are they?_

The sound of a door closing caught his attention. _Someone's here._

It sounded like two pairs of footsteps. It's most likely the white-eyed villain, which he now remembered Midnight called Valdis, and the woman named Chinmoku. Their footsteps drew closer and soon, the door to the room was opening.

"Ah, you're awake pretty boy," Chinmoku sang.

Shinsou narrowed his brows. She was small, had red pixie cut hair, yellow eyes, and her full red lips were grinning toothily at him.

"About time, I was beginning to think I might've hit you hard and gave you a concussion," Valdis claimed. He was a tall wiry man with long black hair, and the entirety of his eyes were white.

Chinmoku laughed shrilly. "I thought so too,"

Valdis stepped closer to Shinsou, the latter instinctively trying to step back but couldn't. Valdis wore a sinister smile as he bent down to stare at the frightened purple haired boy. "Now, now, there's no reason for you to be afraid yet. I just want to ask you some questions. And don't get any ideas about brainwashing us, because on the other side of that wall there's someone watching us, and he'll cut off your tongue,"

Shinsou nodded, although he still tried to reach out to Valdis's mind, to try and break through his barrier. But he couldn't concentrate enough. "Okay. And questions about-about what?" he stuttered.

"About your teacher, Camilla Valencia,"

Shinsou's eyes widened. "Miss Valencia? Why?" _Fuck, should I still try to brainwash them? But the other guy…_

"That cunt of a teacher murdered my brother. Evidently, I'm going to kill her for taking him away from me," Valdis threatened.

Chinmoku cackled in the background.

Shinsou's heart was beating rapidly, and he swore they could hear it. "Miss Valencia would never-"

Valdis flared his nostrils and bared his teeth. "You better not be calling me a liar, you worthless piece of shit. I saw that bitch of a witch murder him,"

Shinsou's hands balled into fists. "She's isn't a murderer. Miss Valencia is kind-"

Valdis grabbed a fistful of Shinsou's hair and painfully tugged it forward. "She's a murderer, fooling you naïve children into believing she's kind. Because she didn't only kill my brother, she also killed innocent people. Mothers, fathers, daughters, so-"

"That's not true!"

"You look up to a fake, a whore, a witch, a murderer. Someone who doesn't deserve to live and who I well end,"

Shinsou shook in his chair. "Don't you dare talk about her like that! She's not what you claim. You're just a psychotic villain with nothing to do-" his eyes widened, and he tried to pull back. Chinmoku pulled her lips away from his, and she giggled at his horrified expression. He began to yell to ask why she kissed him, but then he realized that no sound was coming out of his mouth. He tried to say something else, but there was no sound. He panicked, and his eyes frantically moved between Chinmoku to Valdis. _What did they do to me?_

Valdis grinned ominously. "Chinmoku's quirk is called Silent Voice. When she kisses a person, she can borrow their voice. If she listens to a person's voice long enough to memorize, she can borrow it. It only lasts about ten minutes, so don't worry, once the time's up your voice will return. I know how important it is for you to have your voice,"

"Besides, your voice doesn't go with my personality," Chinmoku said, except it wasn't her high-pitched voice, it was Shinsou's.

Shinsou felt his stomach drop. _No, no, what are they gonna do?_

"I think it's about time we move on to plan B," Valdis claimed. "Hakka was able to procure the witch's number, correct?"

"Yes," Chinmoku responded in Shinsou's voice. "I have the number in the untraceable phone Hakka gave me,"

"Good. Now, let us listen to Shinsou call his teacher for help,"

Shinsou trashed in his seat and restraints, making the legs of the chair screech against the floor. _NO, they can't call Miss Valencia. They'll kill her!_

Valdis tugged Shinsou's head back and held a blade against his throat. He stopped moving immediately.

"If you make _any_ movement," Valdis growled, slightly piercing skin to draw a little blood. "I _will_ slice your throat open,"

Shinsou gulped and sweat began to bead on his brows. _Please, Miss Valencia, don't come alone. Don't come alone. Please, be safe._

* * *

Camilla was sifting through paperwork in her room when her phone rang. The number on the screen was unknown. She was going to ignore it, but… _What if it's Valdis?_ She accepted the call.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Miss Valencia!"

Camilla sprang to her feet. "Shinsou, oh my god, I can't believe it's you! Where are you?"

He panted. "I was able to escape," he took a deep breath to calm his breathing. "I'm in the outskirts of the city, I'm not too sure. Miss Valencia, I'm afraid and-" he groaned. "I'm hurt, my body hurts,"

Her heart beat fast as she threw on her boots. "Did they hurt you? How many are they? Did you get a good look?"

"There's only two," he wheezed. "Some girl with red hair, and a man with white eyes. We fought while I was escaping," he took another deep breath. "I caught them off guard and used my quirk to make them let me pass. But they could be back to normal and searching for me,"

"Just stay where you're at, hide. Tell me, what do you see, what's around you?"

"I see… oh! I see the Rainbow Bridge,"

"Okay good, what else is around you?"

"Some trees, mainly land. I'm in an area where there's some abandoned houses. Actually… there's only one sakura tree here. I'm where there's the only sakura tree,"

"Good, good. Stay right where you are Shinsou. Don't move, I'm on my way. If you hear any of the villains just stay put, don't fight them. And discreetly destroy or get rid of the phone. I'll be right there,"

"Okay. Please, hurry Miss Valencia,"

Camilla didn't want to hang up, but she had to. She couldn't risk the phone being tracked by the villains. She collected her weapons and quietly left. She knew she should call for backup, to let Shouta and the others know. But this was her mess, she has to clean it up and end it. She was beyond furious at Valdis for kidnapping Shinsou and hurting Midnight. He was an incredibly dangerous man; his hands were stained by the many innocent lives he unrightfully took. It was time someone took him down and for him to pay for all the crimes he's committed. She wouldn't stoop low to his level and kill him. No, that'd be too easy. It'd be best for him to rot in his cell, to be alone for the rest of his days.

It was also highly possible that this was a trap, but Camilla didn't care. Shinsou needs her to save him and that's what she's going to do.

Even though it was the middle of the day, everyone was inside their dorms because of the new curfew. Nedzu didn't want to risk anyone else getting hurt. She easily slipped out of the school and made her way downhill, to the Rainbow Bridge.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! & while I was in the middle of writing this there was a 3.5 magnitude earthquake & I got so scared lol I had to stop writing for like 30 mins to calm down. I live in southern California so whenever there's an earthquake I trip out b/c it could be "the big one". *crying emoji* Anyways, DID Y'ALL SEE THE 1ST EPISODE OF SEASON 3?! I LITERALLY STAYED UP LATE AT NIGHT TO WATCH IT BUT IT WAS WORTH IT. I ALSO LOOOOVE THE OP & ED. AIZAWA FUCKING SHOUTA IS SUCH A BABE & ASDFGHJKL WHY ISN'T HE REAL SO I CAN MARRY HIM!? I MISSED HIM SO MUCH LIKE MY HEART LITERALLY SKIPPED A BEAT WHEN HE APPEARED & IT WOULD THEN BEAT QUICKLY WHENEVER HE SHOWED UP. I ESPECIALLY LOVED WHEN HE ERASED DEKU'S, BAKUGOU'S, & TODOROKI'S QUIRKS & THEN THE BOYS GO "AWW C'MON IT'S THE BEST PART!" & AIZAWA'S LIKE "DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?" & THEY ALL RESPOND "NO, SIR!" LMAO I LOVED THAT, HE'S SUCH A DAD. & DID YOU GUYS SEE HIM IN HIS SUIT IN THE ENDING SONG? HE LOOKS SO HANDSOME & DON'T WORRY, WE'LL GET MORE OF SUIT!AIZAWA W/ HIS SHAVED FACE & SLICKED BACK HAIR. UGH, HE'S SUCH A BABE. BE PREPARED CUS THIS SEASON IS GONNA KICK ASS & I CAN'T WAIT TO FINALLY WATCH MY FAVE ARCS ANIMATED. Thanks SO MUCH for the favs, follows, & reviews! I hope to update soon & thank you for reading! **


	23. Chapter 23

**I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

There was the sakura tree and the abandoned house. Most of the roof was collapsed, some of the wood was burned, the windows were shattered, and parts of the walls were tagged. It took Camilla almost an hour to get there, but she finally made it. She hoped Shinsou was still there.

Quietly, she tiptoed into the battered home. It smelled foul, like urine and feces. Most likely squatters stay here when it's too cold outside. There was a stained mattress that was crawling with flies, glass from the windows were scattered about, some of the wooden flooring was taken apart, there was more writing on the walls, most of the yellow paint was chipped off, and there was trash and beer bottles everywhere.

"Shinsou?" Camilla whispered.

She crept towards the hallway and saw three doors, all of them were ajar. The closest door was the one on the left, so she peeked in that one, but Shinsou wasn't in it.

"Shinsou, where are you?"

She heard a small thud, followed by a groan, and it sounded from the last room in the hall. Camilla hastily slithered to the last door.

"Shinsou?" She asked and tipped the door to open more.

Lying on the ground bruised and slightly bleeding, was Shinsou. Camilla knelt by his side as she placed her hand on his cheek. He had a few cuts on him: by his mouth, cheek, throat, and brow. A bruise was forming on his cheek, and he most likely had more injuries on his body.

"Shinsou, can you hear me?"

He groaned again and slowly opened his eyes. Relief flashed across his purple orbs.

"Miss Valencia…" he croaked out, trying to sit up. He inhaled sharply and placed his hand over his left side.

"It's okay, just relax. Don't move so quickly, you're hurt," her anger ignited even more. _That fucking bastard shouldn't have laid a finger on Shinsou._

He coughed. "Why… why did you come?"

Camilla furrowed her brows. "They must have hit your head pretty hard,"

"No, it's a-" he clenched his teeth, "it's a trap. It wasn't me. It's a trap,"

"It's fine, I expected as much. Come on, let's go," her hands became encased with her emerald mist as she used her telekinetic power to levitate Shinsou off the ground. "If I can at least get you far enough-"

"Too bad you're too late," came a deadly voice from behind them.

Camilla instantly became rigid, and she felt her blood run cold. She turned her head, and her eyes shifted from a light brown to a glowing green.

Standing in the doorway was Valdis. He had a large wicked grin that made him look feral.

She gently lied Shinsou down and turned completely to glower at him. "You shouldn't have hurt him," she seethed.

"Be glad I didn't kill the boy. You sure act like you care about him," Valdis sneered.

"Of course I do. I'm not a heartless monster like you,"

"Like me? You're big to talk when you _murdered_ my brother and those people,"

She laughed drily. "You know, you're a real fucking hypocrite,"

Shinsou quietly watched them as he tried to regain his strength.

"You and I-"

"Are _nothing_ alike. Unlike you, I regret what I did. It is my fault that for not being able to control myself I killed innocent people,"

Shinsou's eyes widened. "Miss Valencia…" So it was true.

"You still killed my brother. When he should've killed you instead!"

"Actually, I take back calling you a hypocrite,"

"What?"

Camilla smiled softly. "I don't regret killing Das. Honestly, it felt good,"

Valdis roared and charged at her. She moved her hands in front of her and created a force field. Valdis's fist hit a barrier and the force knocked him back. Before he could react, she sent her emerald mist to levitate him, then she threw him through the wall to the outside.

"Listen to me Shinsou, you have to get out of here _now_. Take my phone," she tossed it at him, "and call the police,"

He blankly stared at her, not processing her words yet.

She snapped. "Get out, now!"

Before he could respond she jumped through the hole in the wall. He turned to lie on his stomach and he winced. He clenched his teeth as he pushed himself up. He staggered out of the room, holding his left side with one hand while making a call with the other. He held the phone to his ear as it rang.

"Hel-"

"Fukui! You gotta get the teachers here immediately!"

"Shinsou, where the hell are you?"

"Miss Valencia is fighting Valdis all by herself. Send the teachers, I don't think she-" he cried out in pain as he fell and dropped the phone.

"Going somewhere?" it was Chinmoku. She had kicked Shinsou in the back.

"Shinsou? Shinsou!" Fukui yelled through the phone.

Chinmoku picked up the phone and ended the call. She dropped it and was about to smash it, but Shinsou grabbed a beer bottle that was lying nearby and threw it at her back. She whirled and glared at him.

"You pathetic villain. All you are to Valdis is a pawn for him to use. You're nothing,"

She was about to respond but quickly shut her lips.

 _Damn, almost had her._ He forced himself up, ignoring all the aches in his body. He couldn't let her get away.

"For a follower, you're pretty smart," he taunted. He needed to stall a little, to at least regain some of his strength. And he hoped that Fukui alerted the teachers already.

* * *

"Cammy shouldn't feel at fault. We all understand what she's going through. I'd have hoped she would've understood by now that even us as teachers is also dangerous for the students," All Might commented as he sat across Nedzu and beside Shouta.

"Yes, since villains always hold personal grudges, it's nothing new that they go for those closest to us," Nedzu added.

Shouta sighed. "I've told her as well that it isn't her fault. But I assume since it's because this is the first time something like this has happened to her, she can't help but feel guilty. And I believe this guilt also stems from her accident,"

"I hope she doesn't think that she's going to be kicked out of Yuuei. She just needs to be more accepting of herself and learn to move on. It is unfortunate what happened to her, but she cannot continue to dwell on the past," the principal said.

The door slammed open to reveal a worried Present Mic and frantic Fukui.

"I'm sorry to intrude principal, but Fukui here spoke on the phone with Shinsou," Mic said.

"What?" both Shouta and All Might asked.

Nedzu hopped off his chair and stepped closer to Fukui. "Is he all right?"

Fukui shook his head. "He sounded hurt, and I believe someone hit him during our call because it ended. But he told me to get the teachers to where he's at because Miss Valencia is there fighting someone named Valdis,"

Shouta's heart stopped. "She's WHAT?" _No, why is she there? Why didn't she tell me?_

"I already alerted the police and Ryuzaki, but the thing is we don't know where they're at," Mic explained.

"Shit, this is bad," All Might began to sweat.

"I can help," a new voice said.

They all turned and saw Nakano. She fiddled with her fingers as they stared at her.

"Of course," Shouta realized as hope filled him. "You can talk to all forms of plant life. You can ask where Camilla went,"

"Excellent idea!" Nedzu claimed. "You must go quickly. Time is of the essence,"

Shouta, Present Mic, and Nakano rushed outside to the teachers' dorms.

"All right, Nakano, first ask if they heard Camilla say where she was going," Shouta said.

Nakano touched the grass nearby as she asked, "Did you hear where Miss Valencia was headed off to?" she listened closely to the wispy soft voices in her head.

 _"No, she didn't say, didn't say. She looked very angry, though, very angry,"_

"They don't know, but apparently she looked angry," she told them.

"Ask which way she went," Mic said.

She asked, and they sang, _"Down the hill, down the hill,"_

"They said down the hill,"

They rushed down to the bottom of the hill and Nakano asked one of the shrubs about Camilla's whereabouts. "She went down that way!" They ran down three blocks and stopped at a corner where there was a tree. "Have you seen this woman?" she asked as she displayed Camilla's image in her mind.

 _"Yes. She got on a cab to the Rainbow Bridge, to the Rainbow Bridge,"_

"She got a cab to the Rainbow Bridge," Nakano announced.

"Why the heck over there?" Mic asked.

"Doesn't matter, we have to go," Shouta responded.

"But do we get off before the bridge or after?" Mic wondered.

"We'll stop before the bridge then after," Shouta said. He was able to remain cool for the sake of Mic and Nakano, but inside, he was worried sick and extremely angry. _Damn it Camilla, you idiot._

They hailed down at cab and during the ride Mic called Ryuzaki so that they can meet him at the bridge. It took them about thirty minutes to get to the bridge, and Ryuzaki was already there with his crew, along with the police.

Nakano asked another tree, but it hadn't seen Camilla.

"Must be the other side, let's go," Shouta hurried along with Mic and Nakano into Ryuzaki's vehicle.

Once they reached the other side of the bridge, Shouta jumped out of the car and Nakano followed. There wasn't much plant life here, but she was able to find a patch of grass.

 _"The pretty lady, what a pretty lady. She went down there, to the lonely, lonely place, to the only sakura tree,"_

"She went down to those abandoned homes, to where there's only one sakura tree," Nakano said.

"All right, Matsuda, please escort Nakano back to Yuuei," Ryuzaki ordered one of his members.

Shouta and Present Mic ran towards the abandoned homes, leaving the police behind to follow them.

"You better be careful, Valdis is highly dangerous!" Ryuzaki yelled then turned to his men. "While they handle Valdis, we must find Shinsou and keep a lookout in case there's other villains and civilians,"

"Yes, sir!"

Shouta pulled up his goggles and unfurled his scarf as his feet pounded against the earth towards the sakura tree. _I'm coming for you Camilla. Please, be okay. You're strong, don't let Valdis get to you. Please, stay alive._

* * *

 **A/N: Just 2. More. Chapters. LEFT. & next chapter will be Camilla vs Valdis! Just so it's not confusing, their fight is taking place while Shouta & the others rush to find where she is. I'll remind you guys in the next chapter. :) & did y'all watch the 2nd episode? You guys have no idea how excited I am to finally see these arcs get animated *crying*. & I fucking LOVE Kouta, he's one of my faves. I literally wanted to cry when he finally appeared & I'm so happy they added the punch to the balls scene. I'm really upset that they skipped the scene of Aizawa & Shinsou walking together *sobbing*. I really wish they would've added it b/c I love the idea that Aizawa trains Shinsou & it all started b/c of those panels but they didn't add it *more sobbing*. I also realized that the episodes are moving kind of fast, but I don't wanna spoil anything for you guys so... Anyways, thank you so much to everyone that faves, follows, & reviews! ALSO, I made a DeviantArt account so that way you guys can see drawings of Camilla & Aizawa ^_^ My DeviantArt username is sunzawa :) Pls check it out! Anyways, thank you all so much for reading! I hope to update soon! **❤


	24. Chapter 24

**I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

 **(A/N: this chapter is Camilla's & Valdis's fight & it's occurring during the same time that Shouta & the others are searching for her & Shinsou. Also, when Camilla uses her quirk the mist & everything she creates is emerald, just so you guys know & that way I don't have to write it all the time. All righty, lets carry on! ps. if you wanna see Camilla's outfit for this chapter check it out on my DeviantArt, username is sunzawa** **)**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

They stood ten feet apart as they sized each other up, none of them moving an inch. The wind gently blew some petals, from the sakura tree, around Camilla and Valdis. In the distance they could hear car horns and the occasional sirens.

Valdis wore a sneer, his all-white soulless eyes never moving away from her form. He wore an open steel colored leather trench coat with a black jumpsuit and black army boots. His hands were in his coat pockets, and he appeared unfazed from the hit through the wall.

Camilla's unruly hair softly flew to and fro. She wore her battle attire for the first time in months. She wore a forest tailcoat with the lapels and tip of the coat colored black, dark grey skin tight faux leather leggings with a crimson knife strap, that had the outline of Saturn, on her right leg, and black mid-length combat boots. The tips of her fingers were already leaking an emerald mist.

"It's time to finish what my brother started. And don't expect your little boyfriend to come save you in time," Valdis acidly said.

Camilla felt a small pang of guilt at the mention of Shouta. She knows she should have told him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted to reach for her pendant that lay inside her coat but forced herself against it. She trusted that Shinsou already alerted the police and that he was safe. She brushed her thoughts away. Right now, her main purpose was to stop Valdis.

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it," she said.

He didn't waste any more time and rushed at her. He opened his palms and called forth whatever metal objects lied nearby. A beam from one of the houses flew at her, and she instantly ducked right as it zoomed by. She threw a bolt of energy at Valdis and he swiftly dodged by shifting to the left. She jumped away just in time as another beam came down, but he quickly came around her and landed a hard kick to her side. She grunted but reacted fast and blasted at his chest which shoved him a few feet away.

She levitated the second beam and threw it towards Valdis. He evaded the beam and he glided his arm as soon as he touched ground again. The beam transformed into hundreds of small knives and all were aimed at her. She realized then that the smaller the object is, the more he can summon. But if it's a large object like the beam, he can only summon one or possibly a few. And also, he can shape an object whichever way he desires. That she didn't know.

Camilla couldn't completely engulf herself with her forcefield, so she had to protect a side and try to outrun the knives. With one hand she created a forcefield and with the other she blasted the blades away as she dashed to find a hiding place.

Valdis followed her as he swiftly moved his arms about for the knives to hit where he wanted, but she was quick. She rapidly ran to the side of one of the houses all the while she protected her vital areas and effortlessly blasted away the knives. He roared with anger and merged the rest of the knives into a sword. He forced it forward and right before she reached the side of the wall to hide the blade cut her left arm. She yelped and threw her back against the wall to shield herself. She panted as she looked over her wound. It was a bit shallow and blood was seeping out. She slid to the ground and pulled her knife out of the strap and cut a piece of her coat to tie around her wound, and she clenched her teeth while she tied it. The cut stung, and the cloth was slowly getting stained.

 _Fuck, he's already done more damage to me than I've done to him_ , she cursed. She instinctively touched her pendant, a reassurance to calm her. Before she could think anything else, a beam crashed through the wall right above her head. Pieces of wood and drywall dusted on her, and she scrambled away to stand. Valdis rounded the corner; his knives were now bigger, and he threw them at her. Instead of running away she charged back at him using her forcefield. He was caught by surprise and the momentum of his knives slowed a little. She took this advantage and turned her forcefield into a large blast. The knives dropped as Valdis shielded his face, and the blast hit him, sending him to the ground.

He groaned as she stepped closer to him. He had grazes on his temple, cheekbone, and chin. But he had cuts and was bleeding from his eyebrow, nose, and mouth. She also noticed that his hands were covered in second degree burns. His clothes were tattered, some areas were charred, and he was breathing harshly. _Guess I overdid it a little._ She needed to knock him out since she foolishly forgot to bring a rope or cuffs. She lifted her hands and engulfed him in her mist to immobilize him. He snarled at her when he noticed.

"Damn witch, let me go!" he howled and spit blood at her.

She breathed heavily as she shook her head. "You're done,"

"I'd let him go if I were you," suggested a new voice.

Camilla turned her head to the source and saw Shinsou being held by a woman with red hair, and there was a young man with dark skin and brown hair holding a gun to Shinsou's side.

"Let Valdis go, or else we'll kill the kid," the woman said.

Camilla's blood boiled. _Damn it._ She loathed that they used Shinsou, but she hated herself more for not making sure that he got away safely. He looked completely worn out, and he had a few more bruises. The woman appeared to be injured as well since she too had bruises and was favoring her left leg. The man with the gun seemed fine, and he must have come to the woman's rescue so Shinsou had no other choice but to admit defeat.

"You heard her, witch. Let me go," Valdis growled.

She had no choice but to comply. Once she released her hold on him, Valdis dusted himself off and slicked back his long raven hair. He glared down at his burnt hands and clenched his fists.

"Let him go and you can have me," Camilla bargained.

"No," the woman instantly snapped. "This little shit has caused me a lot of trouble. I'm not finished with him _yet_ ,"

"Damn you," Camilla was about to charge at her, but Valdis grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her back. She hissed as he pulled her against him and he merged a few of his knives into a longer blade.

"Chinmoku, make sure the kid watches. Hakka, if the kid tries anything, shoot him. I'm going to kill the witch and end this," Valdis smirked.

Shinsou's eyes widened. "No! Don't-"

Chinmoku kneed him in his stomach. He doubled over in pain and coughed.

"Stop hurting him!" Camilla cried.

Valdis yanked her head back again. "On your knees, _now_. If you try anything, Hakka will kill that worthless wannabe hero," he threatened.

He pushed her to her knees, and for good measure, he punched her in the face. Her vision blurred for a moment, her cheek ached, and she felt slightly dizzy. She was about to create another blast and he kicked her wound. She whimpered, and her mist evaporated.

Valdis tsked at her. "My, my, you don't listen. Chinmoku,"

Chinmoku hit Shinsou in the stomach again and this time he vomited. _I… I can't let him kill her. Miss Valencia can't… she can't die._ Shinsou glanced at Hakka, who had the gun pointed at him. Valdis smugly stared down at Camilla, who was faintly shaking. If it was from rage or fear, Shinsou wasn't sure.

Camilla sat upright on her knees again, and she could taste a little bit of blood from her split lip. Her eyes flickered to Shinsou, and his purple orbs screamed, "I have a plan,"

She could feel a slight pressure in her mind, and she knew it was his doing. He wanted to get to her mind to tell her something, but it was only doable if she allowed him and used her telepathy. She allowed him into her mind, and she telepathically told him she was all ears. He quickly ran by his plan, and she agreed. She prayed that it worked. She didn't care if she got seriously injured or could possibly die, Shinsou's safety was what mattered most.

Valdis was standing in front of Camilla, while Hakka, Chinmoku, and Shinsou were standing to her right beside Valdis. She noticed that Shinsou intensely stared at Hakka, but both Valdis and Chinmoku paid them no mind.

Valdis aimed the blade at her and he laughed emptily. "You're finally going to die. At long last, I'll avenge my brother,"

He lifted the blade, and Hakka turned and shot Valdis in the leg. He screamed in agony and the blade dropped as he clutched his thigh where the bullet hit. Camilla and Shinsou both quickly reacted. Shinsou elbowed Chinmoku in the face and then with a karate chop he struck her in the throat and she instantly became unconscious. He then did the same to Hakka, who was still under a daze from Shinsou's brainwash.

Camilla threw a couple of blows to Valdis's stomach and then she did a roundhouse kick to his temple. He fell on his back, and even though his pupils and irises were white, she could tell that his eyes were rolling to the back of his head.

He grabbed the blade from the ground and aimlessly threw it at her. She easily dodged it and he rolled onto his feet, but he staggered.

She enveloped him again with her quirk and immobilized him. She slammed him against a wall a couple of times, and soon his groans and growls quieted.

Camilla panted heavily as she focused on keeping her quirk stable. She didn't want to risk him escaping from her hold. She just hoped that help would arrive before she became too drained.

After a couple of minutes passed they heard sirens. Camilla and Shinsou sighed in relief.

Not long after, Shouta and Present Mic appeared, ready for battle. But they both stopped in their tracks for a moment once they saw the scene before them. Shinsou was standing over two unconscious villains while Camilla had Valdis surrounded by her emerald mist, containing him as he went in and out of consciousness. Everyone besides the dark-skinned man appeared injured. But both Camilla and Valdis seemed to have more injuries.

Mic raced to Shinsou and the two villains as he pulled out his phone to call Ryuzaki.

Shouta lifted his goggles and hurried to Camilla. Her hair was disheveled, she had a bruise on her cheek, her lip was split and had dried blood, her coat was in disarray and torn in a few places, she had a wound on her left arm and the cloth tied around was completely stained red, her legs were also torn in some areas and he could see a few small stains of blood. She was panting heavily and looked a little pale, no doubt from over exertion of using her quirk and blood loss.

He glanced at Valdis, who was actually injured the most, although the villain still seemed to be fighting to stay awake.

Soon, Ryuzaki, his crew, and the police arrived along with a medical team. Valdis, Chinmoku, and Hakka were arrested.

When Ryuzaki threw Valdis in the prisoner vehicle to incarcerate him back in the United States, the white-eyed villain glared at Camilla. _If looks could kill,_ she wondered.

The medical team quickly patched up Camilla and Shinsou but advised them to go to the hospital much to their dismay. Camilla just wanted to shower and go to sleep.

"I'll come by the hospital later to take in your guys' briefing from today's incident," Tsukauchi told Camilla and Shinsou. He smiled warmly at them. "You both did a great job at catching the villains. And Shinsou, you'll be a great hero someday,"

Shinsou smiled softly, then he hopped into the ambulance and Mic followed.

Camilla glanced at Shouta. She could tell he was upset. He had his arms crossed and was avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry," she muttered softly.

"Let's go," he simply said.

She sat beside him in the ambulance and leaned against him. Shinsou swiftly eyed them, and then he cast his gaze aside. A faint smile crossed his lips.

Camilla copied Shouta and crossed her arms as well. She secretly moved her hand under her arm and grasped his sleeve. A few seconds later, his hand found hers and he gently squeezed.

* * *

 **A/N: as you can see & as I'm sure I've stated before, I'm not good at writing action so sorry if this seems to happen very quick! & did y'all see the latest episode? SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN. I'm just really surprised that it's happening so soon. Like, I know what's gonna happen and expected it, but I guess it's b/c in the manga since it's reading things just happen at a slower pace & obviously it has more details. I just hate how accurately they draw Aizawa. Aizawa is a goddamn babe in the manga, & especially in these arcs in season 3, Horikoshi drew him extremely hot. But Studio Bones isn't doing my mans justice. :( Anyways, things are gonna get even crazier & I'm not ready! It's a totally different thing seeing these arcs animated & hearing the voices b/c there's gonna be SO MANY FEELS. *crying* Anyways, you guys, there's just 1 CHAPTER LEFT. I'll probably take a small break from writing b/c I'm gonna be busy w/ other things. But don't worry, I don't plan on completely abandoning Camilla & Shouta. :) I'll probably do one-shots about them here & there & possibly even make a sequel to this story if you guys would like. :) A HUGE THANK YOU to everyone that faves, follows, & reviews! You guys have been the ones to help motivate me to continue writing this & I can't thank you enough. *more crying* So, thank you for reading & I hope to update soon & see you guys in the last chapter! ^_^**

 **Also, don't forget to check out my DeviantArt account! Even once this story's finished, I still plan on posting art of Camilla & Shouta. & I already have a good amount of them on there, so check it out! :) I can't post a link but my username is sunzawa :) & follow my Tumblr if you haven't already! I also post art of Camilla & Shouta, + post MHA content, & if I have any updates regarding a sequel or one-shot(s) I'll announce it on there! ^_^ & my Tumblr username is wmits so check it out as well!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OC.**

 **(A/N: All right, this is the last chapter, I can't believe it. *crying * Hope you all enjoy it.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

It was a week until the first term came to an end and the students couldn't be happier of finally getting some well-deserved rest.

"Don't think you'll get to relax all month," Camilla warned.

"Say what now?" Fukui asked.

The students glanced at each other with confused expressions.

"You all plan on either becoming heroes, working with hero agencies, aiding the police, or serving in rescue missions. You must still continue to train. I know most of you might have plans, but principal Nedzu has allowed for me to continue to train you guys twice a week at school during summer break. It's not mandatory, but if you want to train more, then you can. I'll pass out the permission slip with information, and if your parents sign it then turn it in on the last day of finals. Like I said, it's not mandatory, but I encourage for you to continue to train if you can't make it. Because next term I'll be pushing your limits more,"

Himura cheered. "I'm in! I want to get stronger,"

"So do I," Nakano added.

"I'll be here," Fukui confirmed.

Shinsou smirked. "Looks like I have something to look forward to this summer,"

The rest of the students agreed, excitement running through their bodies as the idea of resting faded away.

And Camilla was glad too. After what happened with Valdis, and Shinsou getting hurt, she wanted her students to be completely prepared when they came face to face with a dangerous situation.

* * *

Camilla hugged him from behind and buried her face in his back. He faintly smelled like coffee and laundry detergent. She loved his scent.

Her eyes got slightly watery. It's been two months since she fought Valdis on her own. They actually didn't talk about what happened, and it was because they were busy, but also because they avoided it. But she could sense that he was still hurt by her actions.

He understood why she did it and what it meant to her. But it hurt him more that she hadn't called for him to help. They were supposed to take Valdis down together. And what if Camilla had been hurt? Or worse, what if she was killed? He didn't know what he'd do if that was the case. Never in his life has he cared so much for someone. It was such a frightening feeling.

Camilla squeezed him a little. "Are you still upset?" she mumbled.

Shouta sighed as he pulled away to turn and look at her. Her light brown eyes were glassy, and she wore a downcast expression. She was fiddling with the pendant he'd gifted her for her birthday.

"I am,"

She sat down on the edge of her bed. He had come to ask her about her students' progress since he too was training his students.

Their relationship was a little bit like how it was in the beginning, albeit with some differences. The few alone times they had was to talk about work and what to do to improve the students. They'd steal kisses and touches every now and then, but it felt less natural and real. Their excuses were that they were mostly busy with work, and Shouta was especially busy since he also patrolled. So, they didn't see each other as much and Camilla didn't want to bother him since he hardly rested.

But he was here now, and she missed him. They didn't talk about what happened, and they kind of went on as if nothing happened. But they did make sure for Shinsou and Nakano to keep it secret that they were together.

Camilla was surprised when Nakano came up to her a few days after the incident to ask her about hers and Shouta's relationship. Nakano couldn't help it and got curious to ask the plant-life around the school about them. What sparked her to do it was because she saw how worried Shouta was in finding Camilla.

"His eyes held fear, and every time he mentioned you I could see in them that he was afraid of losing you," Nakano had stated.

Shouta faced Camilla as he continued to stand while she sat.

"We need to talk about it," she said.

He crossed his arms and looked out the veranda. He wasn't used to this and didn't know exactly what to do.

She sighed. "I'm sorry,"

"You already apologized at the hospital,"

"I meant it then and I mean it now,"

"What's done is done. It's in the past-"

"I know, but I fucked up. Shouta, trust means everything to you and I broke it… again," she palmed her eyes. "Now things aren't the same as before,"

He furrowed his brows. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She removed her hand from her eyes to run it through her hair. "I just… I felt like everything was my fault and I wanted to prove that I can do it alone. I was tired of running and hiding. And even though it turned out okay, I know that things could've turned out for the worse and if that was the case then…"

"I could've lost you," he finished.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Shouta, I'm so sorry that I put you through that. I was selfish. You have every right to be upset with me,"

He stayed quiet for a few moments as he stared down at the ground. "I really wanted to kick your ass," he admitted.

Camilla couldn't help but smile. "You should have,"

He looked at her, expression completely serious. "Camilla, I care about you so much…"

She leapt off the bed to hug him. He embraced her tightly. He never wanted to let her go.

"You're such a dummy, Rolly,"

"And you're a complete sweetheart, Berlioz,"

* * *

"Happy birthday," she whispered as she gently kissed his lips.

Shouta sighed. "It's just a reminder that I'm getting old,"

Camilla giggled. " _Mi cielo_ , you're still young,"

"Doesn't feel like it," he said as he rolled out of bed to get ready for work.

Camilla had moved back into her small house during the summer, and a few weeks ago Shouta moved in with her. Her house was now decorated as he expected. She had photographs of her family, friends, and of him and her. She had two large bookcases completely filled with novels, a movie storage of her favorites, trinkets in the living room and kitchen, tapestries of the moon and sun hung all around the house, brightly colored window curtains, and her furniture was no longer dull colors and now consisted of reds, greens, blues, and yellows. Everything was as lively as her. It felt like home.

Shouta took the day off from patrolling, but only because Camilla insisted since she wanted to spend time with him. He didn't care much for his birthday, but she was happy to celebrate it and he couldn't deny her.

She cooked his favorite dish and bought his favorite dessert. They lounged at home all day and just watched movies. He'd take a quick nap every now and then, and she would stroke his hair to sooth him. Shouta was especially grateful that she didn't make a big deal out of his birthday. He didn't like being the center of attention, and he was glad that Camilla understood.

He was truly at a lost for words when he received her present. It was a frame of the night sky, the stars and constellations of when they saw their first meteor shower together. When she let her walls down for him to enter. A promise. Underneath the photograph was a poem by E.E. Cummings.

 **[i carry your heart with me (i carry it in]**

 _i carry your heart with me (i carry it in_

 _my heart) i am never without it (anywhere_

 _i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done_

 _by only me is your doing, my darling)_

 _i fear_

 _no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) i want_

 _no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)_

 _and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_

 _and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

 _here is the deepest secret nobody knows_

 _(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_

 _and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows_

 _higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)_

 _and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

 _i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)_

Shouta felt his heart in his throat. It was such a personal and thoughtful gift, something he's never received. Not that Mic or Midnight and the others didn't buy him things that were useful to him. But this was the first time that he's ever gotten a gift that was so intimate and meaningful. Something that was for him, and for her. For them.

He kissed her deeply and held her. He never wanted to let her go. His heart felt like it was growing, as if his chest was too small to hold it in and it'd explode soon. She was like the sun, burning him, but he didn't care. He wanted more. She gave him life, hope, strength, and reason. _Is this love?_

* * *

Nedzu allowed them to take five days off to travel to California. Camilla was worried at first because Shouta only takes a full day off on the rarest occasion. And for Shouta five days is like five months, but he assured her that it was okay, and he didn't mind.

They arrived midday in California on December 12th. They checked into their hotel and relaxed for an hour until they headed out again.

Camilla rented a car for them, and they stopped to buy flowers, candles, and incense sticks. The drive took about forty-five minutes, and when they exited the car Shouta's hand instantly grasped hers.

"You all right?" he asked.

The cold made her cheeks rosier as she smiled gratefully at him. "Yeah. And are you okay with coming along? I don't want you to be uncomfortable,"

He kissed her temple. "I want to,"

When they reached the three tombstones she let go of his hand to place down a vase flowers and a candle on each of the graves.

She kneeled and smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. "Mom, Dad, Catalina, this is Shouta. _El es mi cielo_ ," she gazed at him.

He bowed, then pulled out incenses and holders and placed them on the graves. Once he was done he kneeled beside her.

"Camilla is a strong, intelligent person. I'm sure you're proud of the person she's grown to be," Shouta said. He met her eyes. "I want you to know that I'll always be by her side, and I'll do everything in my power to keep her happy,"

A few more tears escaped as she let out a breathless laugh. "He's really amazing. I wish you all could've met him. He means everything to me,"

They lit the candles and incense sticks, then put their hands together to pray.

 _Por favor cuídanos. Cuídalo. Siempre protégernos. Él es muy importante para mí, nunca quiero perderlo. Amo y extraño todos ustedes tanto._ She touched her pendant.

(Translation: _Please take care of us. Take care of him. Always protect us. He's very important to me, I never want to lose him. I love and miss you all so much._ )

After they left the cemetery, Camilla drove Shouta around to sightsee and as well to show him where she grew up.

She was surprised that he wanted to go out the next day, and when she asked him why his reason was simply that he wanted to learn more about her life before moving to Japan. So, she took him around to her favorite spots like bookstores, thrift stores, food vendors, ice cream parlors, and such.

"If you keep buying things then they'll just charge you more at the airport," Shouta warned her.

When nightfall arrived, they drove further to the countryside, away from all the city lights. They found an empty field and Camilla parked nearby. Shouta carried the blankets as he followed her skipping form.

"Finally! After all these years I'm going to experience watching the Geminids meteor shower," she bounced as he unfolded a blanket for them to lie on and set down the other one for them to cover with. Then she twirled to face him with a bright smile. "It's all thanks to you," she told him.

He blushed and hid under his scarf.

She reached him and held his face in her hands. "Seriously, I wouldn't have been able to do this without you," she pulled him down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. After they pulled away they stared intently into each other's eyes.

There was only him, a moon that shun light even in the darkest places of her soul. She knew that if darkness were to come to her, he'd always be there, just like the moon. And even during times when the moon isn't visible, she won't be alone because he's also the stars, the meteors, the galaxies, the supernovas that light up the darkness.

"I love you," they confessed simultaneously.

Their eyes widened a fraction, and then they laughed heartily. He embraced her and kissed her forehead as their laughs vibrated throughout their bodies.

"Come on, _mi sol_ , let's lie down and get comfortable,"

They cuddled under the blanket as they gazed up at the heavens. The stars were much brighter, and much more were visible.

Ever since he met her, Shouta realized that he never took the time or particularly cared about looking up at the sky. He was always busy with work or either sleeping. But now with Camilla, when he looked up at the sky, he just thought of her. It relaxed him, truthfully. It made him realize that there's much more out in the world and beyond. That life somehow connects to the vast universe. Everything that happens is because that's how the universe intended for it to be. And he was extremely grateful to the universe for putting Camilla in his life.

"You know, I'm really glad that the universe made us cross paths," he admitted.

She smiled. "Me too. And the stars will continue to take care of us,"

"What do you mean?"

"The stars are what holds us together,"

"Do you truly believe that?"

"Yes,"

It's dark. His hair covers most of his face but it's there. A smile. "So do I,"

She grinned and intertwined their fingers. Suddenly, there was a bright flash across the sky. Camilla excitedly pointed at it as she wiggled. Shouta smiled and joined her in pointing out the meteors that flashed by.

 _Mom, Dad, Catalina, wherever you are, I hope you're enjoying it too._ He positioned his arm under her head and she leaned more against him. _And Shouta, thank you._

Camilla then pulled Shouta up and together they chased the night sky that became a downpour of meteors.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: I can't believe I actually finished this. I'm really sad but also really relieved. THANK YOU to everyone that has followed me while writing this story. IT MEANS SO MUCH that you guys stuck out w/ me throughout all this, THANK YOU, A TRILLION TIMES THANK YOU. I know this isn't the greatest story & that I could've done a lot more, but I'm honestly proud of it b/c it's the first story I've ever finished. & just know, this isn't the complete end of Camilla & Shouta. I'm going to take a break for now, but I do wanna write more about them. & when I can, I'll even post one-shots. ^_^ Follow my Tumblr (username is wmits) b/c when I have updates I'll post it on there. Check out my DeviantArt (username is sunzawa) cus I still plan on posting art of Camilla & Shouta. :) Again, THANK YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH for favoriting, following, reviewing, & reading my story.**

 **& season 3 is just getting more & more exciting! I can't wait for you all to see what happens cus things are just gonna get crazier!**

 **Also, who watched Infinity War? Cus I did & I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THAT. I NEED AVENGERS 4 TO COME OUT ASAP ALREADY.**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING WE'LL MEET IN THE STARS & I HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON! ❤**


End file.
